Amor est bellica
by Chaol-the-pitiful-potato
Summary: So, Lucy realised while it was a concerning addition to her life that a demon was hell-bent on skinning her alive and turning her into the dust beneath his feet or whatever it was they did to people who 'offended' them, it was after all a part of her job, right? Right? God, she was so gonna kill Gray for dragging her into this mess in the first place. NALU.
1. Chapter 1

I'm not the best of writers but I shall try my best to present you this story.

Also, this is the kinda slow burn that will put slow burn into shame, yeah, it's that slow. If you're not into it, I'd suggest clicking out like now.

If you are into it, I will appreciate your patience and dare I say, support till the end thank you.

This is probably the only Author's note, you'll see at the beginning. I hope you enjoy this and it's safe to say I don't own Fairy tail.

* * *

Part I

**_Chapter one_**

_Bells Ringing In Warning Quell_

_-•-_

Gray Fullbuster wasn't the most chaste priest one would've ever met.

He was good at his work.

That is to say holding mass, giving out sermons and listening to confessions even if they were as bizarre as burning up a car because of 'uncontrolled excitement' but that was a story for another day.

And that was all if one also conveniently ignored the fact that he was one among the most trusted security liaisons by the Vatican.

Not his proudest achievements but it did get his work done easier than said.

He was single, had a love attraction long ago before becoming a priest. And Gray would happily skip that part. Now he was a man of God for all reasons sane.

A life of chastity and peace was all he received and for good purposes, they were enough.

However.

Some moments made Gray thoroughly question his line of work. They mostly would comprise of covering up dirty, underhanded dealings and sometimes even committing them himself. If he had to be truthful, he wouldn't say that his hands were clean of sins.

But when the former head of London Metropolitan Police, Mest Gryder called him in, it didn't hit him in the slightest that this could be one of those moments.

Gray took in the neo-classical features of the large infrastructure, people pacing around it in multiple directions talking about present governance or anything else that mattered, it was the quintessential example of a busy weekday. Wondering curiously why he was sought out, Gray walked into the building of the New Scotland Yard.

A ghost of a smile graced his lips when Mest came into his view.

Not much had changed about the latter, lean and pale that contrasted starkly with his bright turquoise eyes. He had multiple scars over the side of his face, the most prominent one lay on the edge of his cheekbone. Giving him a fairly sharp and somewhat gruesome look to those who didn't know him.

But Gray did know him. And he also knew that the same man was capable of spilling tears over the death of an ant.

He grinned wholeheartedly.

It had been a short while since he met his old friend.

Mest had resigned from his job as a Commissioner to travel around for a while. Something that didn't come as a surprise to Gray. He always had his roots for the needle of the compass and the wanderlust that came with it. Even back in high school, he had made this adorable looking scrapbook comprising of all the places he wanted to visit or better yet live in.

"Well, well, if it isn't our very favourite priest. Gray, picking your phone up once in a while would do you more good than me."

"I've been busy," Gray responded, shaking hands with him.

"Busy?" Mest raised a critical brow, "Pray, tell me how so? has Jesus been keeping you up all night? well, that's very naughty of him."

"Mest, I haven't had a reason to punch anyone in a long time, don't make your existence a good one."

"My, my, will you look at that?" Mest feigned innocence. "For a man of God, you're pretty violent."

"Please." Gray groaned, "I did not come from Brixton to listen to your wholesome nonsense."

"It takes half an hour to get here."

"Precisely my point."

"And I thought Sloth was one among the cardinal sins." He grinned. "Anyway, let's grab a coffee and we'll be on our way."

He walked ahead while Gray processed his words. "Wait!"

He caught up with his friend's unnaturally fast pace, "Where are we going?"

"Soho."

"Why?"

"Because my friend something deeply of your interest resides there."

Gray narrowed his eyes, partially confused and a foreboding weakened the glow of his eyes. They reached the Golden square of Soho in a long while as Mest led him to a residential area. A good number of police cars were surrounding the house and as Mest went past the yellow tape Gray took a deep breath and did the same.

"Walter M. was the head of a charity organisation for the Holy faith Church."

"Okay?"

"And guess where?"

Gray furrowed his brows, grasping at straws for what Mest was hinting at before he realised.

"In Fiore?"

While most places in and near London had been popularized for their isolation and scenic beauty, Fiore fortunately or unfortunately didn't come under that list. If Gray had to be accurate, Fiore felt like a different land in itself, set apart from the outside world. Heck, it could sure constitute as one. It was an odd thing about that place though because when one would ever travel there they would find none but those born and bred there with ancestral roots lingering to ages ago.

Which made it nil of outsiders.

"Magnolia. The last anyone saw him was Friday, he's been missing two days before he was found dead this afternoon."

"Who found him?"

"His nineteen-year-old daughter did," Mest said, "However, the question of how he was found might be trickier to answer."

"Why?"

Mest scratched evenly the side of his jaw, glancing briefly at his friend."That's what I'm hoping you could answer."

And without any more explanation Mest continued his way into the residential home of Mr Walter M. The white porch beyond the lush green lawn was decently cleaned and the building seemed relatively normal.

Until it wasn't.

Gray followed him inside as a few police officers moved aside for him to pass (if not doubtfully) Before stepping into the threshold, he felt it. He felt the darkness seeping through the corner. And in words, if one had to describe it then it would be evil. Pure evil. He should've known the reasons why he'd be asked for in a crime scene of all places.

"Gray? Anytime before Christmas, mate."

"Yes." He replied, entering the house that grew in its ominously odd aura. And he wondered if it was the house or that which lurked within it. Normalcy preceded the making of the house, open space and quiet if possible. In fact, Gray would've been genuinely surprised that there was someone in their presence. If there was then it was doing a good job staying silent.

After passing the stairs, Mest opened a door and began climbing downstairs with walls of pale pastels as Gray lagged, examining the scratches, likely made by nails alongside the steel-plated railings. It wasn't just a mark, the gash had penetrated the steel of the railing and its depth was sharply defined as Gray let his fingers run in the groove.

He continued climbing down, watching his step cautiously and what he saw made him wish Mest had given him a two-second incoming warning. His eyes lingered on the floor where the grotesque sight of a man who was laid stark naked on the floor where drawn with powder mixed in blood of the same was a reversed pentagram.

The room smelled weird though Gray knew it probably had something to do with the body lying on the floor. But God in the heavens above, it felt rotten, not in the terms of decaying flesh but something more engulfing.

"When his daughter found him like this she immediately called us. And no one knows how he got there with all that-"

The man had been positioned with his legs stick next to each other and his arms spread out wide, reaching out to form a horizontal line as would an upended cross. _He was sacrificed_, Gray deduced, _willingly?_ another part of him exclaimed.

-"and she panicked and called us and when we reached her this is what we found. Poor thing was left in a pool of stutters."

"I can imagine," Gray responded, faintly. "Seeing something like this must've been quite a . . .shock."

He looked around at the room pitch black with markings of strange alphabets before he realised that they weren't just any markings.

Ishgar runes.

_You've got to be kidding me,_ Gray surmised.

"I need to leave."

Mest blinked twice before processing his words, "Why?"

"This case comes officially under the church's jurisdiction."

"What? Why?"

"I don't think I'd make sense if I did tell the truth," Gray replied, honestly. He brought his phone out of his pocket, flipping it open before dialling a number.

"Don't be ridiculous, Gray," Mest argued at his friend's underlying connotations. He was his friend from like what? high school? The nerve of him saying that Mest wouldn't believe him was simply beyond infuriating.

"I'm not. I just don't think I have the authority to tell you what this. ." He gestured to the scene, "entails." Gray replied as the person on the other line picked his call up.

"Hello?"

"Jellal." He breathed out.

"Gray, it's been some time." The man responded, almost as if his call was unexpected.

"Yes, I had hoped it would remain that way but-"

"-is something wrong?"

"About that, I think we have a problem." he ran a hand through his hair, a habit, Mest had observed, he had inculcated to repress nervousness.

"And?"

Gray maintained eye contact with him as he continued, "There was a man murdered here in London. And I think it was a human sacrifice."

Mest jerked his head back as if to say, _what the hell?_

"Go on." Jellal prodded.

"The sacrifice is written in runes of ancient Ishgar."

His response was answered with an eventful silence which gave him an answer that wasn't sounded. So instead Gray said, "I'll be leaving for the Vatican tomorrow. And you inform the Council. "

"I'll see you there."

Gray disconnected the call and took another look at the body laid on the ground.

"Yeah and a cult sacrifice for what? Summon the Lord of darkness?"

"Like I said you wouldn't think that I'd make sense, my friend."

And his gaze moved to the writings on the wall while most were in Ishgar. They were written in red and it took Gray less than a second to know it was in the blood of Walter M. The runes were plotted in sequences of infinities which circled a single phrase. Something that he had dreadfully failed to notice.

"And like I said I'd always believe you, no matter how crazy you'd get. So tell me who in hell got summoned?"

He narrowed his eyes to slits down to the phrase. It was the comprehensible language on that wall written in Latin-

_Ipse est libero._

"What does that mean?" Mest said, cocking his head to the side in a mix of annoyance and concern.

"He is free." Gray's eyes widened at the consequence of what he was saying.

"No, this wasn't summoning. . .this was trying to play God," He let his hands outline the phrase before considering.

"Or the Devil."

They stopped at the symbol sketched on the white surfaced barrier. Recognizing the symbol was a matter of two steps away from experiencing a panic attack. He flinched his hand back as if lightning shot out from the wall surface.

The mark of a demon lord.

But this was a particular symbol and of all hideous creatures that existed on God's green Earth. It was reserved only for the most indestructible demon that existed in its kind.

_It can't, it shouldn't_. Gray felt his stomach tying up in irreversible knots.

_He. . .He was contained, there's no way._ He took a deep breath to neutralize the roaring panic that was rising like bile in his throat.

Of course, none of this made sense to Mest who didn't know what in the blue heck was going down.

"We need to leave. Now!" He said, grabbing Mest by the shoulder and dragging him out of the room and pushing him up the stairs.

"What the heck man?"

The airs of the housing changed and it was all the more reason for Gray to remain persistent instead of explaining.

"No really, we need to leave."

"No, you first-"

Sounds of someone marching on the floor above made a chill ran down his spine as the lights began to flicker. And it went down quiet, quiet and nice just like it'd be at a graveyard at 3 am. Gray swallowed. This was not good.

A bellowing roar tore through the night and echoed in the walls, slowing down to low feral growls quite like a predator prowling for prey. The lights in the room blinked at them. Mest stopped struggling from removing Gray's grip, making the latter stiffen, they had reached the hallway just a few steps away from the entrance of the house.

The priest continued to pull him but Mest seemed glued to his spot, pale as the moonlight that seeped in.

"Gray, what's that? In the living room." He pointed firmly to the red couch in the room. A silhouette of something miserably evil hovered, baring teeth in animosity and lust for blood could be smelled from the air. The glitter of reptilian scales attached to flesh in place of skin was all it took for Mest to finally realise.

"Run. Now!" Gray called out, and he didn't need to be told twice because he leapt towards the door, pushing himself out of the house.

Before Gray could step out, a force grabbed the back of his neck, raising him upwards and pressing against the side of his neck with sharp long nails, almost drawing blood as he struggled to get on his feet.

"Why hey there. It's been a while?"

Gray shuddered a deep breath at the harsh tone of voice, "Dragneel."

His statement was met by a diabolic chuckle.

"See, I'd love to kill you right now for you know, conspiring to lock me down for a decade and all, but I need you for a favour."

"You can go to hell, demon," He grunted.

"Now that's the spirit I was looking for." Gray could feel his grin etching but he dared not to look back.

"Since I'm free. Finally. A decade is a long time you know. " The demon smiled grimly. "Anyway, please give my message to the little bird who trapped me in her cage, would you?"

"The hell?" Gray asked, hating the way he knew exactly who he was talking about.

"I'm going to come for you and believe me, I will." Promise lingered in the hollow of his voice, vowing all sorts of trouble to come as Gray's mouth dried in rust.

"And no God of hers can protect her as I rise to burn her down to ashes."

And the next thing Gray knew was landing on the ground on his behind, the ringing in his ears had got louder as a statement replayed in his head like a broken tape recorder. Beside him lay Mest on the harsh green ground they both watched in horror and awe as the house began burning to the crisp of debris.

"What. . " Mest drew a gasp for air, "on earth was that?"

Gray witnessed the flames engulfing the house and a roaring crackle that accompanied it. Almost in mockery. The fire department arrived and ringing faded to the mere sentence reciting in his head.

_Warn her that I'm coming for her._

He closed his eyes before clenching his teeth, "A demon."

And the most fearful of his kind known to the Holy Order. Gray let his back hit the ground at the passing of that thought.

Honestly, he was not getting paid enough for this.

* * *

Phew. My first chapter is done. Can't believe it took this long. Next update will most likely be next weekend (I think). I'm still not sure of how I'm mixing both the real world and the actual fairy tail realm but I'll figure something out.

Chaol.


	2. chapter 2

**_Chapter two_**

_"Uh oh," Should Be An All-time Status of My Life._

-•-

Just to clear things up, Lucy wasn't your average person.

She was someone who could be relatable on a daily basis only because her life was a series of unfortunate events.

At least that's what she thought.

Okay _maybe_, Lucy was responsible for a few of those events and maybe she could have prevented her life from becoming what it is.

But hey, nobody's perfect.

Of course, none of this, however, explains why she was currently, and quite creatively, hiding in the corner of a graveyard in República, São Paulo.

She propped her head over her shoulder, pressing her cheek to the side of a granite headstone and hoping to her creator that her pursuers had given up. There were no signs of them but it was quiet.

_Eerily quiet_, Lucy thought as the moonlight narrowed in on her.

At this rate, she might as well set up camp and sleep on graves for the night. A childish need to curse her fortune came over her, really, how did they find her? Lucy had made sure every last detail of the location she had previously been to was wiped off. She was sure! So exactly how did those nasty little buggers find her this time?

Lucy heaved a long breath before recalling the first moment she had realised that she was being followed.

It was an ordinary evening when Lucy had been travelling in metro and had just changed to a red line. The commute back to República was not particularly crowded, she knew all faces like the back of her hand, owing to the fact that she had been living here for a period of three years.

Lucy knew the high school kid fiddling with his low-quality white colour earphones, who had just got his heartbroken by his childhood crush. She knew the old grandmother carrying her hospital files by hand, who tried to demean everyone around her but is secretly insecure about the growing sickness in her body.

In conclusion, She knew a little part of their lives that they had thought was private.

She was just an observer and right or wrong, an observation should always be made of one's surrounds.

Her gaze had shifted restlessly from person to person until they came to a halt to a bloke standing with his holding the arm support. Quite near to her although. Nothing was peculiar about him. Just a new face. Although her instincts were hardly satisfied with the simple statement.

Yet, it was when he met her gaze that she straightened up.

It was then she realised that the oddly showy ring he was wearing on his left index finger. A heavy ring by the looks of it. Was mostly sterling silver with an inlay of bronze or some equally coloured metal and quite elaborate carved the symbol of the _Chi-Rho_ which are the first two letters of the Greek written version of 'Christ'.

A Christogram basically. That was also the symbol used by a secret religious order under the church, Corpus Christi; _the body of Christ_.

Their job is to protect the Christian faith, _yadda yadda,_ and devout themselves to the progress of the church. Which, in all honesty, seemed hilarious to her because the Church and progress are two words that weren't generated into a single sentence.

Now here comes the catch.

This was the third time this had happened.

The last time was in South India basically, some remote part of Wayanad in God's own country. Don't even bother with how they caught up to her in the middle of a forest, it was beyond her.

They generally had a painstakingly annoying streak of sending for her whenever they thought her help was required. But really which poor chap would ever go back to a place where they had been banished (read_ too humiliated_ as well) to enter?

Excommunicated or not. This was harassment.

Granted, she had been a nun long ago who owed allegiance, obedience to the church and its so-called evangelical cause. But that lasted just about the time they abandoned her purposely after sending her off to that suicide mission to Poland.

A shiver ran down her spine when she thought back to those days when she had been so young, bright and a fucking idiot.

Lucy should've refused to go on that mission, she was too young to have witnessed something so heart-wrenching. She really really should have.

Yet, when the Mother Superior of the church - which she had practically been brought up in- guilt-tripped her and many others joined forces to make sure she would come there was not much of a choice left.

But the moment they stepped into Klomino everything went South. She felt it in her soul, and nothing deeper had she felt before that something unrighteous was done into those grounds.

Of course, it was a lot later that she had found out that many years ago the town had been off-limits to any but the Red Army of the Soviet Union. And the West had no clue of its existence until sometime in the early 1990s. Which basically meant that whatever had gone down there involved a probably high count of death and sufferings that would explain the scent of pure evil wafting off those grounds.

Anyway, the entire episode by the end of which, Lucy lost her faith in the Church. What they had done could easily be termed as betrayal she just left the congregation, church, whatever it was at that point.

She wanted nothing to do with it.

As soon as the Vatican got wind of it, they immediately excommunicated her on grounds of '_Heresy and Blasphemy_' of all things.

Yeah, that's probably where her trust issues stemmed from.

And honestly, Lucy had thought that it was the last she would've ever heard from them but when they cornered her in Kerala.

She was, quite eloquently put, done for. They forced her to do their biddings the last time and she suspected it would be the same this time around.

_Yeah, I'd rather commit murder before that happens_, Lucy snarled inwardly as she moved out of the graveyard in quiet grace.

Hoping to God watching over her, she advanced swiftly to the pavement. It didn't matter where her next destination was but she definitely wasn't going back to her apartment. They'd most likely be waiting for her there and the best way out was to take the train out to Santos and see if she could find some underhanded means of a ferry from the port nearby.

And it was a good plan if she had executed it stealthily which she would have had she not felt the tell-tale shadow hovering and before she could break into a run, a mask was forced onto her face. Caught off guard, the slightly sweet taste of Chloroform entered her nose.

She felt its effects immediately climbing by her nerves and then she felt nothing.

"Why?" Was all she could ask before she fell unconscious to stranger arms in the blink of an eye.

But even in chasms of ink, she swore she'd violently strike the first person she sees responsible for this.

Which is probably the reason why it was someone sensible who had cuffed her wrists to the arms of a wooden chair. Lucy felt the scraping of her back against the rough surface of the chair and the cold atmosphere leaving her skin chilly before her eyes could draw the strength to open.

The room was plain and respectable, wrapped in antiques and a few whites and pastels mixing in the corners. And hung on the wall was an exquisite painting of the _Temptation and Sins_, one that had polar ideas being combined in one.

Funny thing, there was quite a story behind that painting.

"You're finally awake huh?"

She groaned recognizing the voice speaking, "fuck you too."

"And you've inculcated a casual streak of profanities I see." He chuckled.

"Well, you know me." Lucy smiled brightly, dripping with sarcasm. "Always trying to be helpful by learning new things."

"How thoughtful." He responded, dryly. "But I can honestly say I'm glad to see you again."

"And I can honestly say I want to swat you like the mosquito you are." She crossed her legs defiantly.

"Now, do you happen to have any particular explanation as to why I'm handcuffed to this bloody chair?"

"About that. . ." Gray said, wondering how he should go about it.

She narrowed her eyes at the intended pause. "Spit it out, Fullbuster."

"Lucy Heartfilia." He began.

"Yes?"

Gray took a deep breath and laughed sheepishly making her straighten her spine and look at him strangely. And then he grew silent before he said-

"I think we're in mortal danger."

"We? Or just you?" Lucy asked, fairly sceptical.

"Actually, it might be a little more than just that."

"Alright, but can you get these handcuffs off me? I feel like a kinky sex slave right now."

"Remind me how you took your chastity vows again?" Gray questioned, drawing his brows to disappear behind his hairline.

"By my mouth, Gray." Lucy smiled, implying connotations. "Now come on, chop-chop."

Gray sighed softly. He really wasn't getting paid enough for this.

Clicks of the handcuffs were heard a moment later followed by a smack against the skin and a crack.

"And that was necessary?" He said, slowly massaging his jaw, hoping that it wouldn't be bad enough to visit the doctor.

"Necessary? No." She paused to grin at him, "Hilarious? Most certainly."

Lucy cracked her neck.

"You kidnapped me for the second time. What did you expect? Thanks and ice popsicles?" She scoffed before falling on top of the bed. Her reference to his extremely casual habit of eating ice made him smile.

"Ice popsicles would be splendid but we have neither the time nor the luck at the moment," Gray said, grabbing the chair and plopping himself down.

Lucy raised a brow as she examined her long time friend who she shared a hate-love relationship with. He looked tired which wasn't a surprise if he was still working for the church. God, just what did they want this time? Who knew. Not her.

"Where do I start?" Gray asked aloud more to himself than her.

"How about why I'm here."

"Right. That." Gray took a deep breath. "Have you uhh well, felt anything evil hovering around recently?"

Lucy cocked her head to the side before sitting up and folding her legs, "No. Why do you ask?"

If that didn't pique her interest, she didn't know what did. Struggles of various emotions flickered by in Gray's face. Relief, doubt, annoyance which finally boiled down to fear and while it radiated from him, Lucy didn't question it. He probably had a good reason for it.

Instead, she continued to play with the satin wrapped around the pillows.

"A week ago in London, a man was sacrificed in a cult ritual. Walter M. They called me in to decipher whether it was satanic or not. And what I found was completely different." He stated, running a hand through his mess of a hair and Lucy wondered if he had an ounce of sleep in the past few days.

"Runes of ancient Ishgar."

"And now what? You want me to find which demon they sacrificed to and if it is possible to find the cult responsible?" Lucy asked, folding her arms.

"That might be difficult."

"Why?"

"Because one, this sacrifice wasn't to appeal to a demonic entity, it was to release one from its bounds." Gray said, inclining his head to the side, "Two, because said demonic entity is . . .well _very_ angry."

She blinked twice because if Gray was trying to make her put two and two together then it clearly wasn't working. But something did arouse her curiosity.

"Wait, raise one?"

He sighed. Done playing around the bush.

"It's Dragneel." And if he expected a dramatic response, Lucy didn't give one instead she continued to be amused.

"He's been freed by some miracle of the Devil and the church is worried of what this may mean and-" Gray stopped himself before staring incredulously.

"-You're laughing?!"

Lucy silenced herself before failing miserably, and for a long time, she did. At least long enough to make Gray question the turn of his fate very religiously.

"You're trying to tell me that. . ." Lucy began with hints of humour still glowing, "That the demon I so very fervently compelled back to hell sleep is back?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe you."

"What?"

"I said I don't believe you, Fullbuster. Get over it."

"Wha-why don't you believe it?"

"Because when I exorcised his demonic arse, I meant for it to be highly effective."

"You don't believe he's risen? Lucy, those were Ishgar runes and-"

"Show me." She simply said.

"What?"

"Show me the runes and I'll believe you."

Gray found a knotted thorn in his throat that he failed to swallow. He had to think about something quick, to make her to stay. Lucy stood tall with arms crossed, far from convinced that his silence had not given away the answer.

"That's what I thought." She said, primly.

"Lucy. . . please. You need to come back."

"But I'm not." She stated, dryly. "I love myself far too much to get involved in any of your traps again."

"This isn't a trap!"

"But our friendship was. And I refuse to believe anything that crosses your tongue." She said, tying her shoelace and stretching her body out after yawning.

"Look," Gray caught her arm and pulled her closer to meet her eyes, "I'm sorry okay? It was a shitty thing to do-"

"-save it. I don't have time nor capacity for your rhetoric bullshit." She took his hold off her effortlessly as she walked and moved the curtains to the open window in front of her and smiled with the splendid revelation of the view of the River Thames.

"London." She inhaled, letting her fingers touch the windowpane, sliding them over the glassy surfaces. "Never thought I'd be back here."

Turning herself to the dark-haired man as the light brought in by her engulfed her figure. "I'm afraid I can be of no help to you, Mr Fullbuster. But I do appreciate you bringing me back to London. Anyway, I shall take my leave. Hope I never see you again. Thanks."

She marched her way to the entrance of the room with large and powerful strides. Just before her hand reached out to open the door, Gray sounded his voice, "There's a child."

"Beg pardon?"

"Walter Marvell had a child, a daughter. Her name's Wendy, she's a teenager."

"So?"

"She might be subjected to demonic entities. The Church thinks so. We need someone to look after her for a few months and-"

"-Why do I not like where this is going-"

"-We think you're the best person to do so. The demons, they fear you and your faith in the almighty."

"Don't try sweet-talking me. Please. But let me get this straight," she spun around with calculative gaze settled upon Gray's presence, "You want me to babysit some teenager child with dead dad and supposedly demon issues?"

"Parents." He corrected her. "She's an orphan now."

Lucy looked away in a kind that said, _oh_, and Gray knew it was a terrible thing to do. He had lied through his teeth to make Lucy stay in the pretext of protecting that child. Who he hadn't even met. Although he'd admit playing the parent trump card was a horrible means of doing so because it highlighted Lucy's own parentless history. But desperate times call for desperate measures.

Nevertheless, he would have another sin to confess today before the cross.

"Lucy, if you don't want to do it then you're free to walk out that door." He gestured towards the object. "But please, for the sake of God. . ."

Lucy narrowed her eyes, knowing the exact inferences hidden in the tone of his voice. Emotional blackmailing was a wonderful way to guilt-trip her but Lucy always had authority over emotions and reasonability. She always did. She knew she would need some time to think about this entire enchilada she had been thrown into but until then Gray and the bloody church could stuff it for all she cared.

"Well, I'll know just where to find you if I change my mind right?" She stated and slammed the door on his face.

And Gray would later admit that he probably did deserve it.

|• • • • •|

It was a funny thing, ways in which the universe worked. It was said in the old days of old ways that nature would often reflect the mind of an individual. That winds would blow harsh if the wrath and rage of one's mind was contained.

So when Wendy Marvell was new to her school in first grade and her classmates had nicknamed her 'the freak', it was no surprise that rain had been subtly pouring since morning.

Or the rainbow the skies had coloured when she had secretly tasted her first-ever vanilla ice cream.

Or the thunderstorms that grew its wings, sweeping like a dragon when her father had announced that she was fated to be hung for her sin of being a woman.

Come to think of it, there was never a time when the skies didn't represent what she was feeling.

Wendy stared at the paper upon which she had written the long eulogy.

"Dear father of mine, who now goes to God, our father who art in heaven, for his grace and mercy. . ."

They, as in her many relatives she didn't seem to recognise, had told her that if she couldn't build up to giving it she was free to silently observe the funeral process.

". . and let angels guide you to the doorsteps of heav'n. . "

Perhaps in an odd way, it was comforting because she had never known what it was like to socialize, let alone present a speech.

Her voice didn't change a tone or pitch, it was complacent and nonchalant of sorts. ". . and may you forever rest in peace for ages to come and go until the day of judgement. Amen."

Her father had been religious.

And for all the faults of humanity, that was one among the greatest.

He was a strict catholic, a foot-washing baptist if one would. He believed in the fall of men due to the original sin of Eve. To him, Wendy was most likely a form of sin rising right at the moment her mother had died due to childbirth. At least that's what he told her.

Women, in general, he thought were a sin to lure men in the wrong path.

No one had seen nor heard of Wendy since second grade. Ten years almost it was and yet no light had been close enough to creep past the curtains of Marvell household. Wendy would be tutored by a highly educated nun who was appointed by the church on the request of Mr Marvell.

Sister Minerva was an authoritative teacher, with no tolerance for unruly or obstreperous conditions. She was trusted with the authority of teaching Wendy ethics and morals from the age of seven. And perhaps, for Wendy, for a child who at that point, had no one to depend on that was a sensible suggestion.

Or so many had thought.

Her father's behaviour in the past month had been odd. Even for him. There had been voices in the walls, glances of something ominous in her father's eyes, something was wrong. In a place that she lived for her entire life, Wendy began feeling afraid.

And when she found him in the basement of all places on that pentagram and the blood, the horror, nothing made sense. She wasn't afraid of her father's corpse laying on the ground nor the ambiguity of symbols drawn in and around him.

Nothing made sense.

Then everything happened so quick. Policemen, members of the church, sister Minerva patting her shoulder trying to console her. From what? She would think. Dark curtains and dark coffins were arranged. It was a tedious and dreadful affair because very suddenly it pushed Wendy to light.

Something she had been turkey cold for.

Everyone gave their condolences on how unfair God had been to take her father away.

_But still,_ she thought, _but still._

Why was it that when her father was being lowered down to his grave that the London skies were bright and sunny with cheers of a new beginning?

Somehow, Wendy felt like she already knew the answer.

* * *

And that's the second chapter. Thank you for making the effort of being here, it means a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter three_**

_In Which Everything Begins To Go More Southward Than Ever_

-•-

"Oh well, it's a pity really. About your daddy dear."

Her eyes drew forward to the tall and scrawny man with blond hair, shaping his face in an angular countenance. He had claimed to be her father's old friend, Grendel Matthew. He owned a confectionery shop and had no family whatsoever so he readily took her in for a while until a more permanent arrangement was made. He lived in his basement that was big enough for two people, the only redeeming attribute that made the council agree to his request of temporarily taking her in.

The sweet shop had pretty much everything, gummies, sours, chocolates, saltwater taffy and a dozen of different types of liquorice sticks. It wasn't the kind that would be one's guilty pleasure. The kind that was dark and dingy, it rarely had any frequenters and was honestly one's last resort for buying Halloween treats.

Thunder bellowed in the storm outside as the raindrops battered against the closed window. It had been brewing for quite some time now.

"Wendy, darling. Are you listening to me?" Uncle Matthew's voice came up as a hand reached out to her waist and she flinched away from his touch. Her eyes looked up in mistrust for good reasons.

"I am, Uncle Matthew."

"Wendy, Wendy, Wendy, your father would be so angry with the way you behave." He said, taking a step ahead, "don't you know all that I do, I do for you."

"I'm sorry, Uncle Matthew."

"That's my girl. Now give me a hug and a kiss and I'll tuck you off to bed."

Wendy wondered if it was by habit or instinct but she knew she couldn't control her limbs as her arms wrapped around the slender frame in the act of an embrace and kissed his pale and sharp face. Crooked fingers came to wade their way through her hair tenderly rubbing circles on her scalp, "my beautiful Wendy. Wonderful, wonderful little Wendy. Now, let's go to sleep now shall we?"

Her breath quivered as she took a last glance at the candies before he led her to the back of the shop where the winding staircase was.

As soon as they landed the first step, a loud knock was heard by the front door followed by an equally obnoxious voice, it cackled.

"Hey old man, I need me a Turkish delight and a few gummies, hand them over will you please?"

Uncle Matthew's face changed as he cursed his misfortune of not having closed the shop first.

"We're closed."

"The sign outside doesn't say so." The voice responded. It sounded like a woman's, faint and narrow but assertive in the same right.

He cursed himself once again before he held Wendy gently by the shoulders, and whispered sickly sweet, "Wendy dear, you must go down to bed yourself now. I will come by soon."

She nodded before climbing the stairs down to a tidy basement, clean enough for her to lay on the other side of the bed as she feared for what may come.

_Whoever it was the stranger, Lord bless their soul,_ Wendy thought.

Wendy pretended to be asleep by the time Uncle Matthew came by under the sheets she clenched her fists tight enough for her nails to crush the skin of her palm. Fear lay in her heart like winter snow blanketed her nonchalance as she struggled to cry.

But she couldn't.

Tears wouldn't run.

So instead she struggled to feel numb.

She wondered if being with her father was better, if it was actually a way of saving her from the monsters that lived in humans. Was there any rest in this world? Or maybe just maybe she could hold on for a little more, just enough for her to call it courage.

Wendy hoped she'd die before she'd wake tomorrow. It was a better hope to hold than the sight of morning light.

Death was kinder in those ways.

| • • • • |

A darker speck of skies enraged over a spot near an abandoned building at the heart of London. The gloom and cheerless airs wounded up around the debris.

A guitar lay in the corner against the wall. Old and rusted to the weariness of time. A shadow raised itself away from the walls falling into a deformed figure, steel-lined boots grunted against the barely held flooring.

_Should I sing or should I not? That is the question_, Gajeel Redfox thought with a certain eye of consideration.

"Please don't."

_Yes, I thought so too. The building is too weak to take in the glamour of my talent. _He hummed in approval of the suggestion.

"I'm sure that ain't the fuckin' reason but I'll let you be."

Gajeel stopped. He wasn't the brightest bulb in the box but even _he_ should've noticed the slightly darker hues of the room.

"Salamander."

"You say that like you're not excited to see me," Natsu stated, cocking his head to the side.

"I'm not."

"Oh please, I could hear you whining from that lil tin box."

Gajeel stared at what was the human form of the greatest demon to have ever lived, he tried imagining the demon before him captured in a tin box and what his head conjured made him snort in humour.

In all honesty, this guy was supposed to be the all mighty demon, destroyer of kindness, shredder of hope and peace and all that razzle-dazzle.

Then again, this was also Natsu, he might've been an all-powerful demon whose feet reckoned with dust better than one's breath of air but he was still an idiot. A pathetic one at that.

"Don't," Natsu warned.

"What?"

"You give me that look when you're secretly making a fool out of me inside that tiny pea-sized brain of yours."

"Ha!" Gajeel roared incredulously, gleeful to ignore the insult offered. "I don't need to make a fool out of you. You do that well by yourself."

"Shut your trap."

He rolled his eyes.

"How did you get out anyway?"

"Yeah well, that's still a thing that's been on my mind for a while now," Natsu responded, running a hand through his hair that had seen better days. His eyes were sharper, Gajeel noted, the kind that didn't come from prehistorical existential learning. Whatever it was that had happened while he was kept him captive in that tin box had changed him quite a bit.

It had been more than a decade since he had last seen Natsu and Gajeel knew better. The pain made time last longer than it should. He remembered seeing Natsu after the great war, it was an experience he didn't know where to put. He'd think broken would fit but it was plainer, even more numb. To see him in the same predicament was fairly astonishing. _Huh_, he thoughtfully decided. Whoever put him in that tin box quite literally had no intention of letting him out.

_Speaking of who. . ._

"Who put you in there, Salamander?" Gajeel asked with his interest piqued.

Natsu sat down against the wall with an eye directed to the cold abyss, his eyes could see hell and it had grown dim without his presence.

"A little bird."

Gajeel raised a brow, "You huntin' her down or somethin'?"

Natsu smiled, baring his canines to their shine in the glint of moonlight.

"You bet your ass I am."

"Ah. Well, can't say she didn't have it coming. Found her yet?"

"No. But I will sooner or later."

"She's still mortal, Dragneel," Gajeel said in a tone that caution as he leaned against a relatively stable pillar.

There were laws for demons which were valid even for the ones who had their heads above the clouds and their pride higher, mortals were off-limits. One could possess them until their will to live ran out and submitted to death. Play your foolhardy games as you would prefer but there were lines. Clear cut razed into the grounds of what must never be committed.

Humans may have been flawed. But they were children of God, protected with his grace.

_Most of them at least_, he granted.

"Who's gonna stop me?"

And there it was, the exact foolhardy flicker in Natsu's eyes, staring away to the wilderness and happily crossing any boundaries he would if he needed to please himself.

"Ahh, I don't know. The big guy sitting up there maybe? Or the angels? Or demon slayers? Really Dragneel, you're a pretty high priority on the hit list of the other side."

Natsu rolled his eyes, like he'd let that stop him.

"I don't care. She walked an edge, left me hanging, and I ain't about to let it go. I'll make her pay." Warmth grew into heat, Natsu's hands balled into fists.

The air groaned feverishly in the contained building before it quelled down to a misty wave of cold washing over Gajeel's human form, the temperature differences was distinctively scorching.

"I'll deny her death until she begs me for it." He promised, darkly.

Gajeel looked at him by the corner of his eyes. He might like to meet this girl if he could before Natsu does whatever in hellfire it was he wished to do.

"Either way, I have work to do," Natsu said, staggering to his limbs in unholy grace. "See you around, metalhead."

"Eh, Salamander. Wait. Don't you fuckin'-"

A cold rustle beat through debris, flowing in a silvery river. And he was gone. The building was beginning to collapse before Gajeel realised that the sneaky lil' shit probably used his magic to disintegrate the building on purpose as he almost jumped out of the window but came back in, retrieved his guitar and then hauled his mortal self out, barely managing to make it out without being crushed.

Not like that would matter. But he liked the guitar, it had been crafted by this Spanish guy he had met decades or rather centuries ago.

Swearing bloody revenge, he dusted himself off before a scent had been caught by his nose. It reeked of brittle crystals.

_Well, I'll be damned._

Technically, he already was. But logic never ran its course through him.

"You know whenever you appear you generally bring trouble on our doorstep, Mystogan." He sighed.

"That alone should make you think that I have a good reason to be here."

"Well, which sorcerer did Erza accidentally slaughter now? Or did Mira and Laxus purposely blow up a country again? Like that was fun in the thirteenth century not in this one. Humans have become more troublesome in this age." Gajeel shook his head at the kind of trouble his fellow demons got into.

"None."

"None?" He asked, confused.

"Yes, none of that. Your barbaric clan of demons have been acting absurd as usual, trying to approach our realm slyly-"

He chortled but Mystogan continued calmly.

"-But we've kept them off the boundaries. We've maintained restrained peace among Demons and Sorcerers. Everything is absolutely normal." Mystogan said, examining a small speck of dirt of the end of one of his staffs.

"Oh yeah? Then what's bugging your ass-"

"-But the Draconis has been burning for a while now."

"You're telling me that now?!" Gajeel said, eyeing the sorcerer in front of him.

"I thought you were looking for a conversation." Mystogan turned away coolly from the flagrant intensity of annoyance sparking off the iron demon.

"You know, if it wasn't for my ancestors, I'd beat you to a pulp right here, right now."

Mystogan almost snickered as if meaning to say, _you could try._

"Now are you coming anytime soon? It's a tedious business really. I'd like to be done with it as soon as possible."

Gajeel growled and followed the man in front grudgingly before he closed his eyes, murmuring softly on his lips-

"You've gotta be kidding me."

* * *

Heyyyyy, so uh that's the third chapter, thanks for reading. Better days are coming for Wendy and I am so excited for Natsu and Lucy to finally meet like I've been waiting big time for it. It's gonna happen in awhile. Happy Sunday ya'all.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter four_**

_Adoption Papers and Petty Ancient Demons Who Want You Gone_

-•-

"I can't believe you managed to talk me into this," Lucy said, dropping precariously on the high back chair in what she supposed was Gray's office. Why did he even have an office? She didn't know. He was travelling across the world half the time and the other half was dedicated to solving cases.

"Well, whatever be the cause I'm glad you're adopting her under your wing."

Lucy rolled her for the umpteenth time, "Gray, I'm not adopting her. I'm babysitting her. Heck, I'm not even related to her, how'd you even get through that paperwork? None of what the whole lot of you are doing is legal."

"Perks of being in a significant position within the catholic ministry, I suppose," Gray replied, taking a few papers out of the drawer. "And since when did you start caring about the legal jargon we handle?"

"Hey! Firstly, that's offensive." Lucy bristled lightly as she examined a seventeenth-century vase from afar, "I'd like to not commit a crime voluntarily in the length of my lifetime. Secondly, who knows where your loyalty lies."

"First off, the word 'voluntary' there is very debatable considering it's you we're talking about." He pointed out, sharply, "Remember Wayanad, India? Does that ring a bell-"

"-hey, that was accidental." She protested weakly, he ignored her as he signed at the bottom of the page of the documents he was sanctioning.

"Second," Gray continued with no hesitance whatsoever, "you've got more trust issues than I thought you had."

"Don't I know it," Lucy responded, twirling a pen she had borrowed from Gray, having no absolute intention of returning it.

"Her name's Wendy Marvell. She's a quiet teenager." He said, changing the topic to a substantially more important one.

"Quiet teenager? Gee, Gray thanks a lot. That's so much to go with. Besides that, I don't even own a house-"

"-you'll be provided with everything you need by the church."

"Still," Lucy insisted. "I don't know the ABC's of babysitting."

"You'll learn."

She snorted.

"What do I do if she cries?"

"Comfort her," Gray said though it sounded suspiciously like a question.

"And how do I do that?"

"You start with hugs and comforting words, I guess?"

"With what now?"

"Lucy, you're dealing with a teenager not a newborn." He reminded, shaking his head.

"Could've fooled me. The last time I had a teenager entrusted under my care, they bawled after leaving the room." Lucy replied, recalling the not-so-fond memory.

Gray looked up, expecting to witness natural defiance in Lucy's face but was stunned to find pure confusion in her eyes. _Oh God_, he thought confounded. She was actually serious on not knowing though that seemed like a far fetched thought because Lucy seemed to be the kind of person who knew exactly what to do where.

And that's when he decided that it was the last time he was basing facts on a whim, especially when it came to the blonde.

"It won't get to that." He said and hoped. "Anyway, you came earlier than I expected. Thought you'd take a week or so until you learnt that I'm speaking the truth."

"Tbh mate, I still think you're lying to me about Dragneel. My prayers and binds were too strong and I don't think a simple human sacrifice is enough to undo it."

"Don't demean a mortal sacrifice, Lucy." Gray narrowed his eyes, flipping through pages of the document as he cross-checked them. "On the contrary, human sacrifice would be of much more worth if they are willing. This Walter sounds a great deal than what he puts up in public."

"Really? And I'm supposed to look after his daughter? You sure the kid's not possessed?" She said, curiously.

"Don't be silly, Lucy," Gray grunted.

She crossed her arms and stared at him blankly as a response.

"You'll meet Wendy, tomorrow. And try, try to enact the role of a progressive and promising adult."

"Anything else or do you finally deem it worthy that I can get out of this place?"

"Tomorrow, 6 pm on the dot. Please." He stated.

"Yeah, yeah. Jeez, Gray, you don't get paid enough for this shit." She shook her head before walking towards the door in an iron heeled disposition.

"Don't I know it?" He said, raising his brows swiftly in agreement.

A brief silence had assured him that Lucy had left quietly but he felt surprised at the soft mellow submission that made him pause his paperwork.

"I don't believe it, Gray, I can't believe it."

His eyes drew up to her figure with her back turned toward him in an icy glance.

"If he's returned as you truly say. Then, it will be to avenge himself. That box was a place crafted for the worst of demons."

He contemplated her words as he rested his chin on the palm of his hand.

"He left a message for you, that he'd come for you. That you'd wish death had sought you out earlier instead." He said, recalling the message,

Gray didn't need to see it but he felt her grip naturally tighten its hold on the brown metallic handle.

"I need to see him before my eyes. Only after which I can make a decision."

"Why Lucy?"

Truth to be told it didn't make sense. No human with an average usage of the brain would willfully ignore a threat unless they had an equally good reason for doing so. In Lucy's case, however, it seemed like baseless. Now, that he thought about it, he wasn't really there in Poland when the entire incident had happened. He had been there at the very start and at the end but he wasn't there for the entire duration in between.

When Lucy expected the church to ask forgiveness for sending her away to Klomino, they ended up excommunicating her so that whatever it was she had experienced in Poland would remain as words coming out of the mouth of a non-believer.

It was a cruel thing to do if you had to ask Gray's opinion on it.

But the church had done worse to secure the common good, it was sort of a 'the road to hell is paved with good intentions thing' but like with a few differences.

It's just that it had initially been Gray who had convinced Lucy to sign up for the Catholic mission although he knew what dangers it allowed, Klomino was scarred with dark spirits mostly of demons and he didn't even know of which kind. Regardless, he lied through his teeth. Told her, she'd come back home, safe and fine.

After the whole ordeal ended, he knew he had lost respect in her eyes and should've probably understood why a punch set to break jaws was the first greeting he received after she saw him again.

He straightened his back as he stared at a response he awaited to come.

"Just because."She shut the door close behind her.

"I see."

| • • • • |

He looked at the view before him, sitting at the top of the CN tower with one leg propped up to his chest, Toronto had looked different than it would most nights. The skies darkened to a shade colder than black, crevices of it peeking through the clouds that had blanketed itself, almost making one certain that it wasn't four in the morning. He grunted as he cracked his neck as he raised himself to his feet. The weight of colossal wings hung on his back, ready for a flight when he was.

It had been years since he had flown across continents, he growled lightly as the winds changed course, hitting against the scar he had inherited from his time of being held as captive. It grew widely from the edge of his shoulder, pushing down narrowly to tip of his knuckles.

Natsu opened his wings and leapt to stretch them away. He felt the first drop of rain as it were of freedom and it might as well have been. Hell, he had been away too long.

No one ought to forget the substance of their existence.

Not even a demon for that matter.

Natsu's eyes fell to the sigh below him, lake Ontario that bordered Hamilton and Toronto and the waters clashed against each other in a method of greeting. Nature was neutral between the good and the bad which was really why the entire Fae clan had to be neutral as well because they were guardians of the wild though they mostly tailed around on the good side.

He had been away from hell for only ten years and he could already sense the conflicts being undergone within its walls. Natsu could bet it was the petty ancient daemons that were making the whole quarter of the ruckus and he secretly thanked Gajeel for keeping them under control. Most of them didn't like him mainly because he had a sharp tongue, reckless personality ("_Well I don't care if you don't like it, Imma still do it and why don't you try stopping me, you stupid ass fuck." Natsu had once said to a demon much older than himself_) and would beat the living daylights out of them if he so little as put his mind to it.

But hey, it wasn't his fault he was surrounded by cowards and idiots.

He was perfectly well within his rights if he wanted to take no one's opinion above his own.

Although, if one actually had to look up the technicality, Natsu was an ancient daemon as well but he'd like to think he was above trivial ambition;_ for hell's sake, it's 21st century nobody gives a shit if you're the king of Hell or not._ Humans most certainly didn't if the movies they made these days were anything to go with. He had blanched when he was in the theatres watching _The Possession_, while it may seem like all demons ever wanted to do was haunt humans, Natsu would beg to differ.

Like some of them just wanted to go home to hell rather than being locked up in a box for centuries. Demons were tired, like all the time. Sometimes, a demon could just be made happy by being in a jacuzzi around the Hellfire with a scotch whiskey and a view of tormented souls or a repeat of _F.R.I.E.N.D.S._

Was that too much to ask for?

Of course, every now and then, however, they might accidentally kill or lunge a human to death but that was entirely beside the point.

Natsu had a lot to catch up to though that could wait.

He had more pressing issues to attend to.

Like finding that annoying blonde.

Ten years. Ten years he suffered in pure agony in that box. That woman, he had her underrated for most of the time and she hit him exactly where he was weak. They shared words but that was her being sly in manipulation until she could catch him totally off guard by setting fire, which was ironic because he controlled the spiteful element, to his most prized object.

He had a soft corner for that scarf. Soft enough to be a raging fool when he saw it in her hands.

It had been with him since the beginning of time. Therefore, it was the core of his essence, all that made his dark and uneven constitution arose from that scarf. It didn't have any power though, his little bird had assumed that if she set fire to the scarf, his fire, she would defeat him while in actuality all that he had done was distract him until she had forcibly bound him in that godforsaken box. But Natsu was free now, a phenomenon he yet had to figure out but that had its due time.

Plus, he liked the damn scarf. It looked rather flattering on him.

So he hid it where no being of otherworldly realms would be able to access it. Of course, that meant any human of flesh and bone whatsoever could most definitely find it and hold it in their custody and Natsu agreed, that was a fool's errand to commit.

That day, however, he still remembered.

_"Surrender." He spoke through the mouth of the person he had possessed, tightening his hold over the neck of her struggling figure._

_"Go fuck yourself."_

_"Oh. Aren't being very pristine, sister?"_

_She turned her face away, choking for air in the process._

_"Well, you're stubborn for a churchly woman."_

_She had the audacity and means to somehow portray a laugh, though it sounded hoarse in its quality._

_"Take your mask off when you're talking to me."_

_Natsu raised a brow, "you'll be a slave to me if I do."_

_And she grinned, bright as they come._

_"Try me."_

Oh the things he'd do when he'd find her again.

Natsu's train of memories shattered to a difference in air. And he knew he had most likely flown for too long as he landed on his feet in his mortal form. He looked around and sure enough, the streets of London welcomed him as one of his own.

He had seen many transitions of the very street he was in. From the first of Victorian slums to the new executive buildings that demanded all professional amenities. But this phase seemed more pleasant. He continued walking as he melted into his surroundings and it was only then that his nose caught an eerily familiar scent.

Summer gardenias, swiftly marking an undertone of white lilies and soft skin brushed against his knuckles, leaving a burn as the contact faded with movement hurrying across the street.

His unbounded black orbs drowned itself in the sight it beheld.

Lucy adjusted her watch as she stood at the signal to cross, she reached out to the back of her wrist as if it tingled, she rubbed her fingers across it in a gyre but the uneasiness didn't lessen its way. When she felt a pair of eyes resting upon her, Lucy looked up to find no one and that did nothing to ease her suspicion.

She shook her head and crossed the street when the lights hit red but a feeling that had been submerged began to lift itself to the surface and Lucy could say she did not like it.

Several footsteps away Natsu smiled to himself, content with his accidental but delightful discovery.

"Gotchya."

* * *

Finally. I've been waiting so long for this that I literally screamed my mum's head off when I posted this chapter. That being said she did chew me out for it but then that's life and like you can't do much about it. Anyway, ya'all stay safe and take care.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter five_**

_How To Run Away From The Mess You Made? Or Help Made? Either One _

_-•-_

Wendy stepped out of the candy shop escorted by a man she didn't know but had just told her that they would be shifting her under the care of another.

She remembered Uncle Matthew being very miffed about it, she remembered him fighting with the child service officer.

_"She's nineteen years old! She doesn't need the interference of the Child service centre. She's an adult and I'm sure she wants to stay with me. And he looked at her expectantly, "Isn't that right, sweetheart?"_

Wendy looked down immediately and the man narrowed his eyes, inspecting something that she had unintentionally given away. Whatever it was he saw in her mere movement cemented his decision of taking Wendy away.

"_It's in his will_,"_ The child service officer told,_ "_that should anything happen to Wendy, she would be under the care of the Holy Faith church. And while Wendy is an adult, she still hasn't gained or equipped herself in specialization in a particular field. Therefore, is unable to fend for herself. Until she's capable to do so, she will be taken into shelter under one of the sisters of the church."_

Wendy shifted her head to the side. The man was lying, she didn't know why but he was. She had a good knack for spotting people who were lying and this man most certainly was. Besides that, her father never had the first thoughts of making a will. Almost like he was certain he would not die.

However, if that meant to be away from Uncle Matthew. Then she would gladly accept it.

Wendy was led gently by the man to the front passenger seat before sparing a glance at the candy shop. Beyond the glass was a pair of eyes reflecting promise in its gaze. She turned back at the road in front of them and wondered if it was a good idea after all.

_What if it was out of the frying pan and into the furnace kind of situation?_

Wendy had stayed nineteen years of her life within the walls of a man who had severely affected views regarding religion, women and life. She had been a recluse for a long time and this would be her first time stepping out so in a sense she was handicapped.

"So I'm father Gray." The man driving introduced himself, keeping his eyes stiff on the road.

Wendy looked at him blankly making him sweat vapidly.

"Right." He said after blinking a couple of times that made her think that making sure orphan kids find a home wasn't his usual forte of work.

The skies had been uneasily grey and Gray wondered if it was a sign, they were driving to a small log cabin that was a few minutes away from the local church, quite desolate on its way. There had been limited contact or conversation between them and it made Gray wonder if Lucy was the right option for this girl who looked clearly damaged. Mainly because she had no patience whatsoever and because it wasn't an entirely voluntary decision.

"Who am I going to be with?"

The croaky voice had caught him off guard, Gray almost looked away from the road.

Saying sister Heartfilia just sounded _wrong_ to him so he decided to reply, "Miss Lucy Heartfilia."

"You will most likely meet her today. She's a nice woman." Gray said, wondering if he was trying to convince the teenager or himself.

Wendy nodded her head as they continued their way to the log cabin.

Gray thought it to be a real edgy place, the first time he had inspected made him feel that way. Located at the entrance of a woods, he didn't particularly like the sobriety that with it. The church would have picked any place, a flat in the city of Westminster worked but _no_ they had to pick this spectral looking piece of wood.

His thoughts went back to the church however, the Vatican was afraid of the demon's return. They wanted Lucy to send him back but that wasn't gonna happen for two very good reasons.

Firstly, she'd _rather_ eat iron nails than help the church after all that's been done to her.

Secondly, the demon lord might've been dumb the first time but there's no way in hell, he'd let them drag him back into that version of nastiness.

The Council, on the other hand, was more practical. They weren't, in any way, under the Vatican. The Council mostly specialized in demons, especially those who weren't containable or if this realm. They suggested that Lucy and Wendy should be kept away from common sight and until they knew what the demon's motives were.

Though, Gray was pretty sure the dude straight up wanted to kill.

He didn't know what vendetta he held against Lucy. Or where Lucy had kept him for ten years but boy, if he was to go by that rusted ire that sounded in the demon's voice then he'd be rest assured that Lucy's days were numbered severely.

Gray sighed audibly, which he was pretty sure attracted Wendy's attention for the moment but he couldn't find it in himself to bother at the moment.

Really, he could've been a marine engineer instead or an ice sculptor for that matter. What was he even doing here with people who didn't give a crap to the hard work he did?

They reached the cabin and if Gray thought it looked creepy in the morning then nothing beats the downright unnatural view it created in the evening.

The cabin, however, didn't have Lucy waiting on its porch.

Gray frowned as he parked the car.

They stepped out and he immediately dialled Lucy's cellphone number which denied response on the pretext of being out of network coverage.

_Lucy wouldn't be late._ He thought to himself and if she was going to be then she would've definitely let him know.

He became tense as he unloaded the luggage which wasn't much at all into the well-furnished cabin. Wendy disappeared, mostly to check the house out but there were pressing matters at hand one of which were, where was Lucy Heartfilia?

| • • • • |

_Three hours earlier,_

Lucy glared at the bigoted excuse of a human in front of her who had just shamed a lesbian pair for existing. Luckily, someone had stepped in before she did. Because honestly, one simply did not wish to see her angry.

"Why are you glaring at me?" The young man said, crossing his legs with a stiff-upper-lip attitude.

"I'm hoping you either spontaneously combust or have a demon possess you. Either is sufficient." She snapped back and turned her face to look at the view outside which superseded the one inside the bus. She ignored the offending hiss given immediately and the number of retorts that came after as her stop had just come and she left the bus without another word.

_Really, the kind of people in this world._ Lucy shook her head as she subconsciously touched her wrist again.

Which was happening a lot.

Like way more than reasonable. She reckoned it began while she crossed the roads near the bakery and wondered if her skin was allergic to something.

Shaking her dismissively, Lucy entered the church, a really old one though. The grounded Anglican smell of hymn books and a string of music following at its trail, the mosaic flooring rung out a sound as her leather boots hit them. Lucy sat down quietly at one of the vacant pews and the mass began.

And really everything went down as normal until it wasn't.

A child, around five years old if Lucy had to be the judge, came up to her in their cute little pink tutu dress, she smiled at her.

"Hey there," Lucy said as ecclesiastical tones painted the air while people stood for their communion to take.

"Hi!" The child waved back excitedly. "You're not taking communion, Miss?"

She smiled, unsure.

"Well I'm not supposed to."

"Why's that?" The child asked, eyes bursting in curiosity.

_Cause,_ Lucy thought drearily_, I'm technically excommunicated which means I am debarred from participating in the sacraments and services of the Church._

But of course, Lucy couldn't tell that.

"Well, I'm very sick and I can't take communion at the moment. That's why."

"Really?" The child blinked innocently at her, "But he said that it's because you've sinned, your soul belongs to the demon."

Lucy stopped dead, a cold seeped under her skin and chilled her bones as if someone had walked over her grave.

"Who?"

"Him, over there." The child unhesitatingly pointed towards the large crucifix and Lucy would never have enough time to prepare for what came next.

She saw him in his true mortal form, a lean muscular man with a fearsome edge in his eyes that glared at her drenched heat of his unbarred ire. And at that moment if there were only ways to outrun a demon, Lucy would've turned the world around for it.

Natsu lazily sat on the crossbar of the crucifix, grinning down at her as everything melted away.

The church was no longer there instead Lucy found herself in what seemed as abandoned orphanage with shabby wooden prices plunged in a bedraggled manner among the dust and iron rods which were fallen pieces from the ceiling. That made Lucy question whether she should really be standing under it.

But never mind that, there were exceedingly grave affairs to handle at the moment.

He was here, watching her decide how exactly did she allow herself to be lured into the building. Lucy generally could see through diabolical illusions, one of her curious strengths that had helped her trap him in the first place. In a way, it was a right to brag that he had managed to craftily bewitch her into his line of plan.

These were one of the moments she had no clue how to start a conversation. Not her fault though, if one had an age-old demon chasing them for a confrontation then one would generally run out of words to say.

"Oh. You're still alive." She greeted.

Lucy mentally facepalmed. If stupid questions had an award, she'd be bagging it every year.

"Clearly." Natsu grinned, revelling in her nervousness. But that's the thing she wasn't nervous because everything Gray said was true, she was nervous because now she really had no clue how to remove herself from this situation. Or if she could remove herself at all.

"The family sends their love, little bird."

Lucy's jaw tightened and as quick to rage a human heart is the same went for her.

"Fuck off."

"Oh my. Such words from a pristine woman of God." Natsu chuckled as he leapt onto the floor, "But as far as I've heard, you've been excommunicated right after you captured me? For a Church you followed so passionately, they sure did let you down easy. Must've sucked."

"Well, I guess it means something when I say I don't care for the bloody church." Lucy crossed her arms, raising her chin in stark but controlled defiance.

"And if that's all you have to say to me." She turned on her heel, turning her back at him which caused him to hum in ecstatic amusement.

"You really wanna try walking away from me?" He perked a brow, amused.

"You don't have any power over me." Lucy snarled.

"Are you sure 'bout that, little bird?" She could practically hear the humour dripping in his voice, it made Lucy feel small in front of him and it pleased him that it did.

"You rattled my cage up good, did you really think you would escape unscathed?" Natsu raised his brows in flagrant delight as he let his wings grow to its full length, the swept behind him with its rustle swaying in the air.

"You know it takes real special kinda human to trap me." He said.

"We fought for hours and days for control until one of us would surrender. And you tricked me. You tricked a demon," Natsu snarled, "pretty sly and ironic if you ask me."

Lucy heard him walk towards her, painstakingly slow as if he savoured every moment of the building uneasiness it caused her.

"What do you want, fiend?"

"I didn't think you'd ask, Lucy."

In a flash, a hand wrapped around her neck, fingers drumming against her collarbone, pushing her against the warmth of his own body. She shivered under his touch and Natsu knew he had her right where he wanted her to be.

"Two weeks, little bird. Two weeks by the end of which I'll hunt you down and devour your soul, sip you down like the blood of your Savior. And believe me, he won't be there to save you." His lips purred against her ears, coaxing the human in his arms to feel the wrath of trapping him. He'd watch her for two weeks, how she would squirm and squeeze of the inevitability of her fate. Lucy closed her eyes fighting the feeling he was arousing, trying to strengthen her heart and soul and she wished to the Gods above he didn't smell her fear.

And then he was gone.

Disappeared in the eerie glow of night and it sang to her,

_Two weeks, little bird. Two weeks._

Lucy let out a breath she didn't know she was holding back.

Taking account of all misery, she groaned, all Lucy had asked for was a peaceful life, like any place near the seaside where she could read the constellations in the night would've been fine. She sauntered out of the building and noticed the skies had turned dark so she hailed a cab to the address Gray had given her.

Well, now her life had taken an interesting turn of events. The unfortunate aspect of it was still heavily retained.

So, Lucy realised while it was a concerning addition to her life that a demon was hell-bent on skinning her alive and turning her into the dust beneath his feet or whatever it was they did to people who offended them, it was after all a part of her job, right? Right? God, she was so gonna kill Gray.

This had to be his fault.

* * *

So here's chapter five, hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading ya'all.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter six_**

_As Someone Who Has Zero Experience With Deadlines, Two Weeks Is A Pretty Small Amount Of T__ime_

_-•-_

"The hell Lucy, it's eleven pm. So much for being punctual huh?"

Lucy pushed Gray aside.

"Not in the mood to deal with your attitude right now. Is the kid sleeping?"

"Yeah." He replied, furrowing his brow at her movement.

She plopped herself down on the beige leather sofa not bothering to remove her boots as her legs landed on the edge of it with an arm across her face.

"Can I get a glass of wine?"

Gray raised a questioning expression.

"Think you need a bottle rather. " He frowned while contemplating her, "And probably something stronger."

Lucy heard shuffling of feet sound evenly on the wooden flooring as she took her arm off her eyes to sit up straight. Her eyes automatically drew to the fireplace, she watched the flames curl and sway as they flood and swallowed all available dry wood. It took her a long time to realize that she didn't like flames, something about the element made her nerves flinch.

But the warmth was generally appreciated though Lucy couldn't find even that appealing her at the moment.

She stared as it cackled only to be interrupted by Gray as he put down a bottle of whiskey and sat beside her.

They were quiet for a long time, so quiet that they could've almost heard Wendy coming down to fetch water if they tried. She did cast a quite unknown glance at the blonde woman who she didn't know but she realised it wasn't her business to stare at people unaware of it.

And Wendy would've made her through if Lucy's first few words didn't manage to surprise her.

"Back when I was still a nun," she began, "The first time when the mission to Poland had been announced and they were looking for a nun and a trained Exorcist, I was totally not down for it. When they found that in me, you were sent to convince me, weren't you?"

"Ahh yes. I didn't know you at all but we bonded quite a bit over our journey." Gray smiled as he poured a little into his glass, preferring it on the rocks.

"So the mission was to purify the region, drive all the evil spirits away. Klomino was filled with quite a lot of them." Lucy chuckled at something Gray couldn't find in himself to laugh about.

"You know, I never got to know what happened there."

She looked up at him, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

Lucy rolled her eyes, obviously, he didn't even if he did there was a high chance he wouldn't believe her, feeling better as she took a swig of the whiskey, right off the bottle.

"We were led with the task of removing spirits so we began doing that. And on the third day. . .I met a boy, Jasper. Ten years old little kid."

"Caught me off good cause that's the last place that I expected to come across a child. Maybe in the villages miles away but not right there." Lucy said, her hand felt numb as she took another drink.

Gray hummed along, sipping lightly as a response if there was one to be given.

"Turns out it's not just a boy. There was a whole family living there. A family of four." She swallowed an old knot in her throat.

Gray closed his eyes in focused rumination.

"I didn't know there was a family involved."

"Oh but the Church did. That's why they sent me there, I wanted to leave it, Gray, exorcising demons."

"Why? Hadn't you just finished your training then and you were brilliant at it." He said. Lucy's reputation preceded more than those among humans, Gray wouldn't be surprised if the Devil knew her name and feared her for all the right reasons. Because she was just that good at it, her faith and belief were unparalleled which is why the Church called her in (most of the times, forcibly)

Lucy turned her face away, bangs covering her face.

"That's the thing, Gray," Her voice so vulnerable that Gray almost found a crack in his own heart.

"It's the toll of doing what's good," She said, "In a room full of people, you forget your own existence."

He looked at her, really looked at her. He wondered how he could've missed that, that broken and battered shell of a human soul that had stopped bandaging her wounds long ago. It was tiresome, the life of someone whose main purpose was to do good, especially one of an exorcist.

"And sometimes, you blame God for it. I don't ever wanna get there." She coughed out and he knew she was holding back a sob.

Demons were evil creatures, every time an exorcist drove them out, they would see more of the darker side. The kind of dark that could not co-exist with the light until they eventually died. Of course, there was honour and grace in such service but it was one that was slow and seeping death, love of God was delightful to witness but one had to ask themselves, _but at what cost?_ And Lucy had seen that happen not to herself but someone else, someone who probably ended up dying cursing the God who made them, she feared it. Now, he understood why she was so reluctant.

It all made sense now.

"Anyway," Lucy continued, "I grew closer to them day by day. Kept it hidden from the other members of the mission. I would often slip away at noon to visit them. And so far I hadn't met their daughter, Maria, yet. I asked about her one evening. And they grew sad, said that-"

_"Well, she's the reason we can't leave," Jasper said, despaired._

_Lucy cocked her head to the side, "What do you mean, Jasper?" and when he couldn't respond his father took over for him._

_"It's because she's possessed by a very powerful demon."_

Gray jerked his head up in her direction, "You mean-the demon was. . ."

"Natsu Dragneel. And I knew it the moment I saw their daughter tied up and all. Nothing could smell fouler than his essence. I had read and heard about him, nothing really compared to what I saw in the flesh."

_"And what do we have here?" Maria grinned, her movements under the demon's control. "A bride of God's is it?"_

"I thought I could heal her. I thought I could defeat Dragneel."

"You did, didn't you?" Gray asked confused.

"I did exorcise him out of Maria but well, long story short he ended up burning their house down to crisp with them in it. To the point that even their remains weren't found. I was angry and I locked him into a tin box that had been dipped in the blood of Christ, that's kinda why I didn't believe a word you said."

"I can understand." He nodded.

"Yeah because it took quite literally the blood of Christ to trap him, so as to undo it all, one would need a substance of equal power in its darkest. And I don't think there's any such item that exists but I continue to fail at being right. Anyway, the church found out, blamed the death of the family and excommunicated me."

Gray stopped for a moment and wondered if she had been strong for too long.

"That and did I forget to mention. . ."

_Yeah_, He thought absent-mindedly, _she had been strong for too long._

"Dragneel found me."

"Oh ok-wait what?" He frowned at her with a new realisation dawning.

"You tell me that now?!"

"Yeah, yeah, don't blow a gasket, Fullbuster." She gestured him to calm down.

"He gave me two weeks. To run and hide. But by the end of which he'll come to suck my soul off."

"I don't know if you're being serious or not." He said, genuinely confused.

"I'm serious! Jeez, what would make you think I'm not?" Lucy shot back, folding her arms.

"I could think of a reason or two," Gray muttered, narrowing his eyes down to slits. "So what do you plan on doing?"

"Well, I could pull a _joke's on you_ by committing suicide and my soul will become a ghost forever and I can finally haunt dirty politicians and people who put ketchup on mac and cheese."

"You sound like you've thought that through." Gray responded, surprised-but-not-so-much at her details.

"Not like I have anything to live for." She said, grinning morbidly.

"Lucy." He exclaimed.

"And I'm obviously kidding. Learn to take a joke and gosh, you sound like you care."

"That wasn't one." He shot back. "And yes I do care for you though I question it often."

"Okay okay. I'm sorry." She said, poking the man on his arm. "So, you care about me huh."

Gray rolled his eyes, thoroughly wondering his taste in friendships. Really, he should up his game.

"I'm leaving, I'll come back tomorrow at noon. Don't burn the house down or scare the kid."

"Love the confidence." She chuckled softly, locking the door shut as Wendy managed to hide in a blind spot as Lucy returned to the sofa.

She made her way back to her room, tiptoeing all the way long and Wendy was long asleep before the first teardrop strolled down Lucy's chin.

It had been quite the night.

| • • • • |

Wendy woke up to the aroma of coffee, fresh bread and cinnamon buns. Quite honestly the best way to wake up. She washed up and climbed downstairs to the source of the heavenly smells before she saw Lucy in an apron, her hair in a high bun and flour on her chin.

"Oh hey. I'm Lucy Heartfilia." She smiled, regardless of the mess she had managed to make around herself.

"Wendy Marvel." She returned the smile with an attempt, "umm do you require help?" She gestured towards the eggshells and the used vessels.

Lucy looked around, realising quite the shape of the kitchen. Wow, cooking really carried her mind out to furthest.

"If it's not too much to ask for." She sheepishly, raising her brows in the feeling.

They cleaned the kitchen in minutes before Lucy prepared a plate for Wendy and herself. It gave her more time to think, she didn't know the first thing about kids and trust Gray to place an adolescent, of all age groups under her care. Late adolescence was an essential point of life, many would beg to differ but Lucy knew. Eighteen years to twenty years old kids are adults with severely limited life experience, they are surviving years that are going to have experience which will be fresh in adulthood. She knew so because she was.

Any sign of goodwill or betrayal can error their perception of the world, making them either compassionate or critical of the world.

_And honestly_, Lucy thought, _the world has enough critics._

Which is why she was unsure of how exactly should she approach the situation. Jeez, Lucy would so take a test on AP Music Theory rather. Like those classes were so tough but at least she could slide her way through even if her scores made her wince.

"So Wendy, which college did you attend?"

Wendy looked up shyly, "I didn't."

Lucy choked on her coffee.

"Beg pardon?"

"My father never deemed it necessary to attend a school or interact with anyone else outside my private tutor."

"Ahh shit. That sucks." Lucy casually replied temporarily forgetting that it was not the manner a sister would converse in. "So you don't have any friends?"

"Umm no I uhh never had the chance."

Wendy looked up, she expected to find pity as she had for nineteen years whenever people appeared at her house for Christmas or Easter, those were the only occasions people would be allowed in their house. They looked at her in condolences because they all knew the kind of prison the Marvell residence could prove to be.

With a voice filled with pity and eyes brimming in ruth and rue, they would hope for her to have a better chance at life. But none, none would make an effort to change the way her father would treat her.

In the end, it was all empty-hearted. A pretence of sorts.

So she certainly was surprised to find a thoughtfulness embedded in Lucy's cheery face, it was plain and had nothing to give away, open in a way.

"You know, I actually know how that feels," Lucy said, pensively.

Wendy met her eyes for the first time, "You do?"

"Yeah, I was the weird kid, the _oh you don't talk to her,_ _she's the crazy kid of the class_."

"Really? Did it not feeling demeaning?"

"Ahh well, yeah," Lucy said looking far away, "it did mess with my head for a long time. But there comes a point you know when you realise that you are the way you are and the flaws you have aren't really flaws. They make you unique in ways other people can't see or touch."

"How?" She was confused, there couldn't have been any way that she was normal, that she could be something good. Was the sister lying? But why would she?

Lucy smiled, she put her hand on her chest, "it's a little thing here, believe me when I say it beats for you. The world inside you is quite unlike the reality you face every day."

Wendy put her head down, trying to understand the words.

"Take it from me, kid," Lucy said as she finished her breakfast, "you don't gain anything from misery."

And there must've been comfort of some kind in her words because it made Wendy feel light, like the air breezing through softly on mountain tops.

"C'mon finish your breakfast. We're going horse riding." Lucy stated.

"Horse riding?" She blinked confused.

"Yes, there's ranch nearby and I'm friends with the owner."

Lucy went on with how she had met the owner in Spain, during the La Tomatina festival on the Valencian grounds of Buñol. Wendy's pondering gaze fell silently on the older woman, her blonde hair jumped about as she moved it with grace and a certain air about her.

Wendy smiled.

Almost saying as if the wind was finally caught in her sails.

* * *

Sorry for the late update my country is kinda burning in govt politics. Yeah, I can't believe I finally finished this chapter. Also, thank you so much for reviewing so much, ya'all give lotta support like it's honestly the joy of reading your questions and reviews that make me geniunely cry, and I know I should answer your question but I'd rather show and tell in the story than just tell. Anyway, I'll see ya'all next week. Merry Christmas.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter seven_**

_Magical Stones and No, I Don't Give A Shit To What The Church Can Do_

-•-

"I'd say you're an idiot but that word wouldn't even be remotely close to describing you right now."

Mystogan would roll his eyes if he hadn't known Gajeel better. But here's the thing, he did know him better at least he'd like to think so which was why he could spot the not so visible tension in the exterior of the iron demon clear as the day.

"Well, I could be wrong." He offered to placate the demon.

"Hell, I hope you are."

"But I'm rarely wrong, Gajeel. Most of the time, it's you being plainly delusional." He shot back, injuring the big ball of ego the demon beside him had prided himself for.

"Say that again, punk!"

Mystogan rolled his eyes as they travelled to the neutral grounds as Gajeel scowled at the man with an intensity to fear.

"What is a Sorcerer doing here anyway?"

"He's come here to inform you, courteously one might add that the Draconis has been burning for quite some time."

"The Draconis can kiss my ass."

Mystogan sighed and Gajeel heard him say something suspiciously similar to, foolish demons and their foolish ways, which caused him to scowl at the man even more so which even surprised him. But Mystogan and Gajeel went way back, the former knew exactly which buttons to stomp.

_Bloody sorcerers and their sorcery, _the demon thought.

Even Faes were better than the whole lot of them and that was a pretty high statement.

God, if it wasn't for this forceful obligation held by his race, Gajeel would've certainly taken pleasure in using his Dragon-slaying powers to teach the thousand-year-old twat a lesson to remember.

But he had more important things to whine about.

_Like the Draconis_. Gajeel groaned internally. His ancestors should've blasted the damned thing to pieces when they had the chance, that stone had caused more harm than Acnologia. And that was saying something.

The Draconis was a stone that cemented a pact of peace between the sorcerers and demons. A friendship or rather a truce of sorts which had originally been an unsaid agreement before the war. Even if it was widely regarded fact that most demons loathed the sorcerers and that the latter would kill for a chance to slay a demon.

The only reason there even was an official pact in the first place was because of the Great war. It had been made by the oldest of demons who lived no more along with Sorcerers long resting in their graves.

Gajeel almost flinched before he checked himself, the bitterness it left behind, blood and toil of his comrades who laid in heaps and heaps of corpses on the red soil.

He despised the war.

It was a funny thing really. His kind loved the mayhem and honoured the drops of blood spilling that came along but Gajeel thought there was more honour in a sickle used for harvesting an honest crop than a sword thirsting to be drowned in blood.

That being said, he wasn't about to become a farmer.

During the great war, sorcerers and demons had united against a common enemy, Acnologia. They fought shoulder to shoulder against each difficulty which really just showed how well they could work with each other if they just put their differences aided for once.

"So he has risen? Your high King."

Gajeel blinked.

"Ha! Dragneel's no king. Honestly, I don't see why most people would think that. Like, have you ever met that firebrain? Does he even look king material to you?" He rolled his eyes.

"Well, that." Mystogan agreed. "Though, if I recall correctly, he is a demon lord but he has no royal blood in him. However, the entire demon clan is drawn to him. The lesser ones worship the ground he walks on."

Gajeel raised a brow as he stepped right into the neutral territory. Not that Mystogan was wrong, Natsu did have a knack to make people become naturally inclined to him, he never really meant to use it that way but it just happened.

When Natsu spoke, people listened.

"Who knows. He'd probably beat the hit out of them if they didn't listen to him." He said, as they stepped into the temple which housed the Draconis. Too fancy of a place for just a stone, but that was just Gajeel's opinion.

"Well, that's the thing," Mystogan said as minded the low structures of the ceiling, "Natsu Dragneel is too powerful of a demon to blatantly be ignored. But I guess it comes with a price."

"Oh really, what's that?" Gajeel asked, cursing the makers of the temple for the second time, _had they built the place for dwarves?_

Mystogan stepped inside the sacred courtyard. "For Natsu Dragneel, being the most powerful demon might be the loneliest achievement of them all."

Gajeel followed him in with silence which made him wonder if he was or wrong or right but he figured if the demon had something to say, he would.

The Draconis lay at the heart of the sacred courtyard, shining in its silvery glory in spite of the darkness surrounding it in the room. If you looked closely the stone had a bluish glow to it, it was made from the feathers of a demon wing and a brittle piece of a sorcerer's crystal.

But it frankly hadn't changed from the last time Gajeel had seen it which was about several centuries ago.

Now, the reason why Mystogan seemed worried about the stone was because it generally predicted a warning message. Something like the second coming of the Oracle of Delphi but usually in a bad way. The stone had been made through magic making it obviously possessing some odd unlikely power, it would often foreshadow a disaster waiting to happen, one that would adversely affect all races.

Therefore, it had been heeded by all races except for Angels. Those bastards knew exactly what was going to happen and where.

But it wasn't doused in purple fires nor was it emitting a fearsome glow.

"Looks fine to me."

"Why don't you go ahead and touch it?"

Gajeel narrowed his glare at the man in front of him before experimentally walking towards the stone. He paced carefully before gently laying his palm on the stone.

It wasn't burning up, there was heat but it was the kind of warmth that was meant to thaw the cold out of numb hands afflicted by the weather on a December night.

It felt . . .nice.

For the first time in a long time, he felt a flicker of happiness and hopeful like there were better years ahead to come like there were-

_-Hold up_. Gajeel thought. There was no reason for him to be joyful nor was there an occasion that called for it.

And then it hit him.

Like a rock.

"It isn't a warning." He whispered, eyes widening.

"Correct. It's not." Mystogan's voice flittered by in the air, "it's phenomenal. We haven't ever seen anything like this before."

"Never huh?" Gajeel asked, watching the stone through a haze as he took in the meaning.

"Yes."

The demon removed his hand before he would get sucked into something he clearly did not know the way back from.

"So what is it?" Gajeel asked, turning around to face Mystogan, somehow maintaining his balance in spite of the cloud over his head making him feel light.

"We don't know, we thought you would be the appropriate candidate to help since you're the highest demon in command at the moment but now that Dragneel's here, might as well try him as well. And I think this is big enough to warrant his attention."

Gajeel nodded, it most certainly was.

He looked back at the Draconis and he could swear that if a stone could smirk it just did.

| • • • • |

"Umm Miss Heartfilia, are you sure we can buy all of this?" Wendy asked eyeing the trolley and the height of the things that had been filled in it. Most of which she doubted was even needed.

"For the fourteenth time, you need to call me Lucy." She said, gesturing with her wrist, "Miss Heartfilia just sounds like a matron who reads the rosary for breakfast, lunch and dinner."

"Aren't you?"

"No. Actually, I'm the opposite of it." Lucy grinned at her.

"Really?" Wendy asked as she tried to push the trolley and decided that they probably needed another one to equate the weight.

"Yeah."

_Come to think of it_, Wendy thought brightly as she inspected the woman next to her, _Miss Heartfilia-Lucy hardly seems like a sister._

"You might be wondering how we're going to pay for this right?"

Wendy gave a blank stare.

Lucy gave a wide smile, too radiant to be alike her normal ones and if Wendy would squint she was sure to see a hint of mischief hiding in the glint of her eyes.

"This comes under the credit provided by the church."

Wendy stopped midway placing a ramen noodle packet safely in the corner of the trolley.

"This entire heap. . ." She said, pointing to the trolley while Lucy looked at her with sparkling eyes, ". . .is paid by the Church."

"Yep." She replied, popping the 'p'.

"Won't they object?"

"They can try."

To say Wendy was amused would be a gross understatement, she hadn't met anyone like Lucy who was just so. . . so. . forthright. And if she was being critical, that was definitely the last word to describe her.

Lucy looked around as she asked her, "Is there anything you need? Or shall we leave?"

She looked down to her shoes, touching the length of her hair, "I -uh- I did need a hair tie."

The blonde looked at her hair long enough to make Wendy certain that she was mistaken in some way and was going to apologise for it.

"You have really pretty hair." Lucy said thoughtfully, "would you like me to braid it when we get home?"

"I-I wouldn't mind if you did." Wendy said politely, inexplicable to herself on what she was feeling, it was somewhere close to warmth.

"Thanks. Anyway, you go get that hair tie. Anything you like and don't limit yourself."

"Yes, umm thank you."

Lucy smiled at her as she left to find the hair tie. She sincerely hoped Wendy was feeling comfortable, she was trying her best to be nice to the kid and with Wendy, one didn't even have to try. It came naturally to be sweet to her.

It had only been a week since she met the nineteen-year-old and it seemed like Wendy was beginning to talk, Lucy was sure it would take more than that to earn her trust.

When they had reached the ranch for horseback riding, it took Wendy ages to actually sit on the horse in the first place but Lucy waited patiently for her to do. By the end of the day, Wendy was convinced that she couldn't deal with any mode of transportation.

Almost like she was allergic to it.

The past week had passed in quiet knowing, like getting used to a new family member. There had been a few conversations exchanged, Lucy tried not to push her luck if there words between them. Wendy seemed to have been extremely restricted with her choices.

Especially the other day, when they went over to a nearby bookstore because Lucy had proclaimed, _oh for the love of God what kind of a house doesn't have books? That's like a body without a soul,_ which she still stood by. But when they did reach the bookstore, Wendy looked up to her and asked which books was she allowed to read.

That outrightly caught her off-guard making her reply to be,_ eh, anything you want?_

The small glare of joy Wendy's eyes glistened made Lucy both happy, incredibly sad and partly confused. All in the same order.

What kind of parent would impose restrictions on the kinds of books their nineteen-year-old child was to read?

As much as parental concern was appreciated, an individual needed to kinda grow without the guidance of their biological figures. You could warn someone about the consequence but the decision was supposed to be up to them.

Wendy ended up with more than a dozen of books due to Lucy's insistence that she should read more often and because she likes spending money given by the Church relentlessly.

But Lucy found it odd. Even for someone who was just orphaned at during their teens, Wendy seemed oddly aloof. It was enough to make Lucy almost establish that she had social anxiety. Now that she thought about it, she had no clue about her past family life and there was a sinking feeling that nagged her to dig in.

Which might be another reason to call Gray during the weekend.

The time on her cellphone attracted her sight momentarily.

_Okay, it's been a good fifteen minutes, where was Wendy?_ Lucy looked around.

The hair tie was at the end of the second aisle, hardly a two-minute walk away from she was standing.

Overcome by concern, worry and a minuscule bit of protectiveness Lucy left the trolley unguarded to find Wendy. She slipped between the aisles, searching for a place that sold the hair tie.

"That's dark pink."

"It's magenta, actually."

"Eh, looks pretty much like pink."

"No," the voice pleasantly shook, "Magenta is a dark shade of pink. Your hair for an example is Salmon, a pale shade of pink."

A pause.

"Still looks the same to me, kiddo."

Lucy relaxed having found Wendy but a persistently worrying thought almost knocked the air out of her.

_There weren't many people who have salmon-pink coloured hair, which means . ._

"Wendy," Lucy exclaimed in relief to see her unharmed but her gaze hardened to a metallic sheen as she took in the figure next to her.

Natsu stood in all his glory wearing casual black jeans and white t-shirt like he was a normal human. He grinned at her with a fond look in his eyes, not the kind one would give to a friend but the kind that one gave to their food.

"Yo, Lushi. Been pretty peachy have you?"

* * *

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. The year is ending, the decade is ending. Huh, honestly, that took off pretty fast.

IMPORTANT: I won't be posting from the last week of January to the first week of April because I'll be having my exams during that point. I know pretty long, believe me, I'm already dreading them.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter, have a safe and happy new year ya'all.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter eight_**

_This Is Honestly Why I Don't Like Shopping And Wait. . . Tesco Gives Free Books Now?_

_-•-_

This seemed so ridiculous.

Correction. It _was_ ridiculous.

Lucy was just being generous but this was overcharging her services, like exactly how far did life or God or whoever the hell was in charge of this stuff, think she could take?

Going out for grocery shopping and accidentally bumping into someone you knew was one thing, going out for grocery shopping that could feed six trolls and two horses and meeting the demon hounding her in the middle of Tesco with her ward discussing shades of pink of all this was an otherworldly experience.

"Miss Heartfilia, are you alright?" Wendy asked, confused.

_Yeah, good question,_ Lucy thought dreamily.

"Yeah, lil bird, answer her." Natsu grinned, effectively snapping her out of the blue she had been dreaming of.

"My name's Lucy and if you need to talk to me then you better use it." She said, crossing her arms as she walked between them, protectively over Wendy.

"Ahh I don't know, lil bird kinda suits you." He smirked at her, knowingly climbing and stomping on every nerve she had.

"Why are you here?"

"Oh, I'm not supposed to be here?"

"That wasn't a question you're supposed to answer with another question."

"Well, it's a free country and I needed me a few Jaffa cakes. That's all. "

Lucy frowned and tightened her lips at him, her eyes flare to embers of charred wood as they stared down at the nonchalant man in front of her, who moved languidly near her

"I wasn't aware your kind kept up with human food habits."

"Oh, we do," Natsu said, delightful at correcting her. "Though we still prefer our drinks as blood and food as human souls. Sometimes, it's a good change out of the diet you know, you get what I mean?"

_This guy,_ Lucy clenched her jaw, judging from his attire which made him look normal, _human._ He blended well with the crowds, a talent that all demons weren't strangers to.

"Is everything alright here, Ma'am?" one of the onlookers asked, concerned with the atmosphere and the fact that there was a child. God, they must be making a scene.

Natsu looked up, eyes flaring bright golden with an uninviting edge.

"Mind your own business will you?" a low growl emitted from the demon next to her, causing the man to freeze before he went back to picking stuff toys in the other aisle.

Compulsion.

"You can't just do that!" Lucy hissed in revulsion.

"Are you sure you're talking to the kinda person who'd listen to you, lil bird?" He said.

_Of course,_ she thought. That was the type that demons were. Compelling and controlling the will of other person's will was a self- claimed birthright to them. One of the many reasons Lucy loathed their race.

"Plus," he said, stepping closer into her personal space, "I was looking for appetizers. Been a week and a week more for me to find you at your barest."

His hand went to push a tendril of her blonde hair behind her ear, letting the edge of his knuckles touch her cheekbone.

"I can't wait for it."

Lucy met his eyes.

"I put you in a box for a decade, Dragneel." She derided in checked ire. "Don't tempt me to do it again."

"Oh sweetheart, see, that's where you go wrong." He said.

Natsu's hand still at the side of her head, perhaps to tuck in another stray strand of hair but it merely stroked it experimentally.

"I might be a fool once but if you think you've gained the upper hand then it'll be my pleasure to prove you _wrong_."

Lucy smiled as she leaned in, almost reflecting the danger Natsu held as a right from his race.

"Prove it."

His grin dropped its façade as he considered her. Natsu didn't like to be challenged but when it came from her, from this mere mortal who he could vaporize at the drop of a hat, it was thrilling.

_Like a chase._

Natsu's eyes changed to a darker shade of sultry red, grim fires storming in them as he closed the distance between them, leaving only an inch of a gap. And if he expected Lucy to flinch, she did not.

_Some odd strong dust she's made of_, he thought content but she was a human after and humans tend to surprise the best though she seemed to be excelling in that department.

Natsu resumed his normal stance.

"A week, little bird. Just a week." He said, and it was left unsaid, _until I will, your soul, as mine. _He walked past her to Wendy, bending down to her as he reached right in front of the girl.

He held out a sky blue hair scrunchie as Wendy looked at him blinking.

"They won't hurt your hair and they look good on your hair."

She took the offering from him in spite of Lucy's open glare gyrating at the odd pink-haired man.

"Come on, Wendy. It's getting late, we need to get going."

Lucy walked forward as she waited for her ward.

"Umm, excuse me. Goodbye, Mister. . ."

"Dragneel. Natsu Dragneel." Natsu said unbiased. He gave a sincere half-smile and that made him question it, why was he behaving nicely to this human? He looked a Wendy with a grin.

"But don't you worry. Won't be long before I see you again."

His sight went to the woman who had turned her back on him.

Wendy stood puzzled before she put two and two together, this was him. _The demon_, Wendy realised, _it had to be_. His name echoed an alikeness from the conversation during the night that occurred a week ago. She was supposed to be scared then, fearful and repulsed so why was it that she had no hostility aimed towards him at all?

"Excuse me, Mr Dragneel." She politely bid, "Have a good day."

She caught with Lucy as they walked towards the place they had their trolley placed.

Wendy turned back once over her shoulder to check if he was still there.

"He'll be gone before you can blink. " Lucy said, without looking at her.

And a blink later, Wendy decided she was right.

| • • • • |

"What. . .on God's green Earth would possess you to say that?"

"I don't know. A demon maybe."

"Not. Funny." Gray stressed on the words because apparently little miss blonde found it hilarious enough to chuckle at his patent frustration, "Lucy, you just provoked a thousand years old demon to feel more inclined to seeing your body ten feet under!"

"Oh my God, Gray. Jesus said _chill_." She waved him off dismissively as Wendy concentrated on separating the green from non-grocery items.

"Yeah well, Jesus didn't have a dumbass friend who wasn't bothered about their alarming proximity with death." He said, plopping himself down on the seat of the high back sofa chair.

"Hey, that's my seat!"

"Suck it up."

"Wow," Lucy said, cocking her head to the side.

"Someone's in a bad mood. Who did what to tickle you?"

Gray pinched his nose in displeasure before looking up to stare at the wooden ceiling and hanging from it. It had been a long day. He had been in Rome just a few several hours before and he seriously began questioning his entire clergical career.

He had presented Lucy's case before the council and the cardinals.

Which to say the least was an utter disaster.

"I was in the Vatican."

"Oh, nice. How's my dude Jellal doing?"

Gray looked at her, "I'm not entirely sure if Jellal would appreciate you calling him that. But anyway, the Church refuses to acknowledge your case so does the Council."

"What do you mean?"

"They are unwilling to grant you protection."

Wendy stopped her organising the items in the upper cabinets of the kitchen as she looked over her shoulder, their conversation had attracted more of her attention than she'd like to admit.

She observed for Lucy's response which was a tormented sigh leaving the grasp of her lips.

"Well then?" Gray prodded.

"It is what it is. If the Church can't help me then I suppose I must find another way."

"How? Lucy, there's no way through."

"If I can't find a way, I'll just make one." She said, determination quaking in her grounded eyes. Lucy couldn't give up, she had been running for a long time and now that she had finally stopped, if she was to go down, she was to go down fighting.

And it's what Wendy saw in her that consoled her fear so she continued sorting the last bag of items and minding her business.

"Lucy, I'm afraid."

"It's not going to go down that lane, Fullbuster."

"I'm not so sure about that anymore. The Church has officially refused to help you in this matter. Which means it will make no attempt to even acknowledge to shield you from the demon."

"I'm aware. But I'm more bothered about Wendy."

"Wendy?" Gray jerked his head up at her, lowering his volume he said, "Why Wendy? What's wrong?"

Lucy sat unsettled, she seemed upset or confused about something he didn't know.

"What's wrong, Lucy?"

"How. . ." She said, looking straight at Gray, "was her family life?"

That was a tricky question to answer because even he wasn't certain enough.

"She's never been outside. Homeschooled all her life, doesn't have any friends. Is an introvert, probably shyer than most of her kind. Why do you ask?"

"Just that it's odd-" Lucy said, crossing her legs in confusion-"no child's supposed to be that caved in. That's not healthy. How were her parents?"

"Her mother's name is not listed anywhere quite conveniently but her father was uhh well, a very religious person."

Lucy narrowed her eyes at the statement._ God, this was gonna be like that eh?_ She thought miserably. Long years back when Lucy had just begun practising being a nun she had received more than a dozen parents who held archaic Christian beliefs. They condemned spending more time on anything other than the Bible, even if that anything was education or building career and that women are a sin et cetera. . . they would force their children to follow their ethics.

Even if said ethics were _traumatizing_.

"She hasn't had much interaction, Lucy," Gray said.

"I can see that." Lucy shrugged, looking into the fireplace, something she had been doing too often these days.

"That and they've been asking me about Fiore again."

"Fiore?" Lucy said.

"Yeah, it's this place, somewhere the Church can't find and for good reasons. You can't find Fiore until you've been there from before or invited by one of its residents."

"That sounds like some vampire stuff right there."

"Lucy, as much as I agree that we aren't aware of all creatures in this world, still Vampires?" Gray rolled his eyes as he stretched a bit.

"Hey, they might exist you never know." She retorted religiously.

"Umm Lucy?"

"What?" She asked looking up to Gray.

"That wasn't me." He said.

Wendy stood at the entrance of the Hall that was adjacent to the kitchen.

"Yeah? Something the matter, sweets?"

"Yes, there's a book in the grocery bag." She said, shuffling her feet on the wooden surface.

"Okay?" Lucy said, waiting for an explanation but when it didn't come, she proceeded, "I didn't know Tesco gave away free books with grocery items but well-"

"-No," Wendy replied, looking down and away. "It doesn't look like a book a supermarket would give away for free."

Lucy raised her brows as she tilted her head to the side as she got up to her feet with Gray following to do the same but she waved him off and he sat back down. As she left to find what difference had the book embedded to itself, Lucy expected it to be an erotic romance novel as the worst bottom-line.

But what she saw surprised her and she wasn't sure if it was in a pleasant way.

"That," She said, echoing Wendy's words, "does not look like a book a supermarket would sell."

On the platform was an object bound in crimson leather with golden carvings bordering it and a symbol printed in white upon its cover. It looked old and heavy, faded with the ruination of years from ages ago yet at the same time, it felt like it was made yesterday.

The pages between weren't rusty brown, they were pitch black from outside.

She took the book in inspection and furrowed her brows in realisation as the gold symbols littered on the cover and the spine of the book.

It felt cold in her hands and for good reasons, it would seem.

"Lucy," Gray called out, snapping her from her haze. She could feel his footsteps growing closer before she sprung into action, taking the book and keeping it in one of the cabinets where it would stay hidden.

Lucy turned to face Gray who was standing in the kitchen, searching for the book that Wendy had seemed to mention earlier.

"Yes?"

Gray looked up in suspicion but let it go in favour of what had previously occurred.

"I need to leave. Have a few errands to run. I'll try calling the Church, see if I can change their mind."

"Thanks, Gray." She said, smiling in gratitude. "That means a lot."

Gray nodded before giving a sparing glance to Wendy as he left.

"Well, I'll walk you to the door," Lucy said hurrying her way through.

"Yeah, thanks."

Witnessing the entire scene, Wendy would be lying if she said her interest wasn't piqued. She scrutinized the upper cabinet where it lay with profound confusion and wonder. Initially, when she found the book, Wendy thought it had accidentally found its way here. Opening it, however, and finding a completely different font of writing and drawings of questionable creatures was not what she expected.

Demons, angels and even faes. Pages had within it decorated of those sketches. Some were beautiful and some were simply. . . _terrifying_.

As the sound of the door shut resounded in the house, Wendy waited for Lucy to come and as she did, the blonde tied her hair up into a pony.

"You must be amused at my reaction. Sorry about that. It's just that Gray and I share a past that has made me more inclined to not divulge him in any of this business without me seeing a good reason to tell him so."

"It's alright, Lucy." Wendy said, standing on her heels, "if you don't mind me asking, what is that book all about?

Lucy looked at her with an expression that made her think she was going to lie to her.

"Well, to put it bluntly," She said, pinching the bridge of her nose lightly.

"I don't know but I'm not sure if I want to either."

* * *

Hey y'alll, Guys I legit spent my new year in my room listening to Lana Del Rey and pretending that nobody outside existed. Guess you could say I'm an introvert that way. But yo the people live above me have absolutely no self-control, blasting heavy metal the entire night till six in the morning cause they had that kinda party? Like really Adam, some of us like sleeping on the night before new years AND the morning after. Smh.

Though fr, I hoped this year would kick off good, it did except for the Adam issue, but like two days into it I see WWIII memes and I'm like ?

But anyway, hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter, guys, your reviews make me blindingly happy, you have no clue how much of motivation your reviews provide to authors. We love and absolutely welcome them, be it constructive criticism or whatever, so please, if you think I need to know something, tell me. PM or Review, don't care so long as you say it.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter nine**_

_Homecoming and Choco-chip Cookies Are Heavenly. Period._

_-•-_

What's hell like anyway?

Multiple answers could be erected and most of them were revolving around either a place where it 'rains in acid and flames' or 'a dark pit of a lifetime of suffering and torturing to go on for an eternity', some even went to the extent of adding rivers of scorpions and jaguars for tormenting souls.

But honestly if one had to ask Gajeel, it was none of that.

It depended on the way one sees the situation. An angel would be severely out of place in hell as would a demon in heaven.

_Like, have you seen those bland white doors?_ Gajeel snorted inwardly, remarking the one time he felt like invading the walls of heaven. It wasn't fun and not the best times in his life but yeah, whatever.

This place was what came pretty close to home.

Hellhounds that guarded its gates, sleeping with their mangled black fur still as no air moved but that didn't mean they weren't alert. Far from it actually.

When his iron-studded boot hit the ground, they raised their head at the intrusion, growling conspicuously in their guard with eyes blazing in blood-red and ready for ripping limb from limb.

They relaxed as they saw him and purred lightly, going back to their peaceful slumber at the crash of his heel.

He was greeted by a court of darkness, petty nobles here and there arguing about incidents that took place perhaps aeons ago, a red glow lined in orange grinned down at him now and then.

That was hellfire.

And it burnt brighter than it ever had.

Demons and imps bowed in respect as he acknowledged them with the subtlety of a nod and meeting their eyes with his own. They understood him to be one of the most powerful demons to exist.

After the Great war all those who had survived it were honoured, the ones laid to rest were even more so. He had helped a great deal back then, having his young blood fuelled by the need for survival but it looked so meaningless now that he had thought about it.

All demons, mostly in their human form, turned to look at him. Some had sparks of joy, content, peace even and the others had a stiff-upper-lip.

"Gajeel. Been a while since I last saw you."

"The last time you saw me was four and a half decades ago, Mira." He chuckled, baring teeth. "It wasn't that long ago also."

"Could've taken me for a fool." The silver-haired succubi said, riveting blue eyes waiting for an answer.

Gajeel shook his head, almost dismissively.

"Oh and umm Gajeel, you might not like this but-"

"-Mira, no." He grunted.

"Well, it's not like it's within my control. The nobles have been questioning your command."

"When have they not?" Gajeel asked, rolling his eyes.

"Gajeel." Mira's disapproval resounded clearly as she crossed her arms. "For the sake of peace-"

"-and harmony that unifies us demons into one clan that prides itself and blah blah. Really Mira? That's a concept older than time. People don't think that way no more." Gajeel retorted, annoyance sparking in the crisp of his voice.

"It's the Oracion Seis," Mira said as he visibly tensed.

"For real?" Gajeel raised his steel brows.

"Yes, it's been happening from quite some time. They come in every few months, demanding that if Natsu isn't here then who holds the power to command Hell. Come on, Gajeel you've got to help me out."

He proceeded to stare at her blankly.

"Can you honestly stomach the idea of leaving me helpless?" Mirajane asked, eyes rounding up to him.

A pause.

"Yep. I have no problem." Gajeel answered nonchalantly.

Mira groaned.

"Gajeel!"

"You're a demoness who has survived the touch of an angel, broke through the chains designed by the Archangels themselves, escaped the inner circle of heaven and caused considerable damage to the infrastructure that it took two centuries to be repaired, you're afraid of handling those puny little _pendejos_?"

"Gajeel, no, Mexico wasn't a fun time for me." Mirajane wiggled her finger, "also, I might end up losing my patience and simply slaughter them all."

"Please by all means." Gajeel said, "I don't even know why we tolerate the whole lot of them."

"Because we can't slaughter one of our own, that would be treason against your own kind." She answered, dryly.

"Whatever, " he said, "this isn't my shit to worry about in the first place."

"Well, that may be so but it's not like you can do anything about it until-"

Demons around them ceased going about their daily affairs, standing still to the point that Gajeel was pretty sure he would hear the hellhounds outside snore if he considered making the stretch to listen close.

". . he returns." Gajeel completed.

They felt it before they heard his footsteps.

His power flew up and about, bringing mayhem in a messy trail, the sheer ascendancy washed over in waves from his figure. Strong and fearless that hinted no misconception. With his wings open for the skies to bow down to, Natsu descended down, a grin playing widely across his lips.

"Yo."

Mira's jaw dropped a little.

"More than a decade and the best thing you could say was yo?"

"I mean," Natsu said grinning at the platinum blonde, "it's nice to see you, Mira."

The demoness looked at him before leaping into quite literally a breathtaking hug, Natsu caught her with ease expecting it. He spun her around as he hugged her, it had been a long time since he'd seen Mira. Needless to say, he did actually miss his dear friend.

Mira kissed his forehead affectionately.

"I missed you."

"I know."

She slapped Natsu's chest lightly earning a light-hearted laugh from him, "You're supposed to say me too."

He put her down gently as he sent a look acknowledgement towards Gajeel who received with a roll of his eyes.

"I wanna smack your head down for leaving me like an asshole in that building but I'm glad you're here cause you can take care of them now."He stated, bluntly.

Natsu furrowed his brows, it should have been in relevance with the nobles. "How bad has it got?"

"Oh," Mira said, waving her hand carelessly, "it's hardly-"

"-very. Very bad."

"That so?"

"Yeah," Gajeel said, as he crossed his arms and shifted his gaze to those around him, "they've been annoying as usual but Mira here recounts that there are pests from Oracion Seis looking for a move to make."

Natsu screwed his face in dislike, he never liked that lot. They tried very often to backstab their own race, it was demeaning and sad how they had double-crossed the demons by offering information about strategies to Acnologia. He still wondered if it was a good idea that he had granted them amnesty and felt like at some point, he might regret it.

Natsu sincerely hoped he wouldn't.

Because he wasn't as merciful as they perceived him to be, even to his own kind.

"Okay, I'll go and bring Lisanna and Elfman. I'm not sure where Erza is but I'll find her and bring her to you as well." Mira chirped as she flew away to find their friends and to tell them who had finally come home.

"Swift as an arrow she is," Natsu said

"That she is." Gajeel agreed before remembering.

As his eyes drew away from her sight to that around him. Demons of all divisions, bowing their heads in untold submission and obedience that was bred from voluntary respect rather than that which gave away to oppression. He gave a slight nod to them as they continued working through, more joyfully than they originally were.

"Oh by the way," He said.

"Hm?"

"I met Mystogan."

Natsu arched a brow at the mention of the sorcerer's name. Nine out of ten times it meant trouble.

"And?"

"Well. . . let's put it this way." Gajeel said, not knowing how he should put it.

"There's something you should see."

And Natsu felt a tingle in his bones, almost low enough for him to hear it whispering how he didn't like the sound of it.

| • • • • |

"A little help maybe?"

Wendy looked at Lucy who was trying to move the heavy, wooden teapoy in the middle of the living room. She acted on instinct and went to help the blonde, holding the legs of the teapoy as they carried it away from the centre on the room.

Lucy straightened the plush blue rug, cleaning it with a brush that Wendy yet had to know where she had acquired from.

"Hey Wendy, can you please go up to my room and get those cinnamon coloured pillows?"

The blue-haired teenager nodded because she wasn't quite sure why she even needed them, now that she thought about it, Lucy had been acting vaguely unusual since that conversation they had in the afternoon.

Wendy went upstairs, trying to contemplate what had occurred in the duration of that conversation. Nothing really hit the nail on the head to her as she opened the door to find those cinnamon coloured pillows.

But she did remember that it started with hobbies.

_"So Wendy, was there anything you had a particular interest in?"_

_"As in?"_

_"Like a hobby? Or a bucket list" Lucy asked._

_"Oh," Wendy said, becoming visibly excited for a moment before she schooled her expression which awarded Lucy a prick in her heart._

_Oh for God's sake, she thought, no child ought to do that._

_"I always wanted to taste those things dotted with chocolates." Wendy said, a glint smiling in her eyes, "the last time I remember seeing them was when I was six."_

_Lucy had to blink for three minutes before it hit her head._

_"Choco chip cookies." She slowly worded out. "You haven't had choco-chip cookies since you were six?"_

_"Ahh, yes that. Choco-chip cookies." Wendy said, smiling in reverie._

_Lucy halted her movement, staring at Wendy thoughtfully with her eyes as she leaned back._

_"Alright then!" She clapped her hands enthusiastically, snapping Wendy out of her daydream._

That was all that really happened.

Wendy picked up the pillows, about four of them and contemplated how she'd carry them downstairs without falling. She did manage, however.

"Lucy?"

"Mhmm."

"Pillows"

Lucy looked up to the blue-haired girl carrying a mini tower of her cinnamon coloured pillow and almost leapt her feet.

"Shit! Kinda forgot how many were there. I'm sorry, Wendy." Lucy said, hurrying to take some from her and placing it in the areas she thought was necessary.

Wendy raised a brow at the sight before her.

The living room had been bedecked gently. All lights were switched off except the short and small rays that seeped through narrow ravines of the curtains. The room glowed in caramel ambience, there were small fairy lights hanging from one side of the wall to another and a bedspread was laid out on the floor warmed with a thick layer of blankets, a few cushions were dotted here and there. Along with the cushions were books and a large quilt in the corner and the fiery crackle of the fire made Wendy feel something.

"Make yourself comfortable."

Lucy's request left hanging as she disappeared into the kitchen, Wendy didn't know what she meant by it so she simply sat down, against the wall as she covered herself with the quilt, it was warm and nice.

A smell reached the air around her and her nostrils flared. Wendy looked with hopeful eyes at Lucy carrying a tray of cookies and brownies with two cups of hot chocolate.

She set it down next to Wendy and sat taking another corner of the quilt.

"I know it's pretty weird. But since I spent most of my time being juggled into orphanages, foster care and group homes whatnot. So once when I was eight, I had this pretty nice dude who fostered me. He used to be a rag picker but ended up hitting the lottery and decided to actually put it to good use."

Wendy arched her brows at the narration but said nothing as Lucy went on.

"He told me, that no matter where one went it was always a necessity to be warm. What if one forgot the joy of being warm? They might as well forget to breathe." She said, with a smile lingering on her face as she offered the wholesome bunch of goodies.

Wendy took them and she felt the crisp of the cookie as the chocolate melted in her mouth, tasting sweeter than honey. The delectable taste stayed at the tip of her tongue before she'd take another bite of the heavenly food. She had almost forgotten how they tasted but these were so much better.

For the first time in a long time, her heart filled with joy and she smiled.

"Thank you."

"We are responsible for taking care of the people around us, Wendy. You needn't thank me for it." Lucy chuckled as she took a bite of the brownie and silence fell lightly over them.

Lucy was glad she could make the child happy, she knew how lost one could be to the world and it was one among the emotions she felt very often.

Wendy's past had been bad but nothing defeated the fact that it was all in the past, she hoped to give her a better future and most definitely better hopes.

"Lucy," her voice came suddenly, "how did your parents die?"

Lucy looked up to the ceiling, gauging how she should answer the question.

"In a fire." Her gaze withered as she continued, "it actually made the headlines once. Heartfilia estates burnt to ashes in the dead of the night." She said thoughtfully.

Wendy was dismayed, she shuffled her feet. "How did you survive?"

"I wish I hadn't." was an immediate response.

Wendy reached out to touch her arm and Lucy screwed her face straight.

"I was the only one who survived. I might've been two years old, in the middle of the ballroom. Unharmed and as healthy as the day I was born. The no lung of mine was blackened with smoke, no debris that broke my skin. Completely safe. They almost thought I was a witch. "

"Did they find out who started the fire?" Wendy asked curiously.

"No, they never did. I had been given to an orphanage and I guess everything was fine until the rumours started again." Lucy said, taking a sip of the hot chocolate.

"Rumours?"

"Oh, yeah well, I kinda didn't believe in them for a long time until quite recently, events have made me think back upon it."

"What were they about?"

"You're curious." She remarked, making Wendy feel shy, "which is not a bad thing." making her hopeful again.

"It was said that the Heartfilia estates were built on the ancient grounds of sorcery and devilry. Cursed basically. And it was foretold that one of the descendants will suffer the wrongdoing of his lineage."

"And your parents paid the price?"

Lucy's eyes dimmed thoughtlessly.

"And they paid the price."

"I'm sorry." Wendy said suddenly, "I wasn't aware of how taxing it would be for you to answer a question like that."

"Nonsense, love. It's alright honestly." Lucy immediately waved dismissively.

Though that didn't particularly convince the teenager, she took it for what it was and her mind at a stroke concentrated at the conclusion of what Lucy had told.

"Wait." She said. "You think sorcery is real?"

"Ahh well, that. I was wondering when you'd catch on that. Yes, I suppose so."

Wendy's jaw dropped. Demon and angels were something she agreed existed, Wendy raised a brow and thought _but . . .sorcery?_

"I know you're thinking it's impossible, heck I did too." Lucy admitted, "but it's the book you found the other day that made me rethink."

"The one you hid from father Gray?"

Lucy chewed light on her lower lip.

"In spite of everything that's happened, Wendy, I. . I don't trust Gray. He's on the side of the church and I definitely don't trust the church. Not after what they've done to me or others."

Wendy narrowed her eyes at the _others_.

"But yes. I had to do a little digging to find out what it was." Lucy grinned, little digging was an understatement to what she had gone through to just find exactly what that thing was.

Wendy cocked her head to the side as she took another cookie.

"So what was it?" The reply she'd get would have a high percentage of making her choke.

"A grimoire."

* * *

I'm sleepy and high off caffeine.

And hungry.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter ten_**

_A Lost Grimoire, Stolen Prophecy and Yeah, Gray Would Prolly Kill Us._

_-•-_

"Why we can't just blow this up and call it a day is beyond me," Natsu stated, distastefully glaring at the structure in front of him.

"My feelings exactly." Gajeel agreed.

"Because that would effortlessly cause a war between all kinds that live on this realm of Fiore. But of course, either of you knuckleheads wouldn't understand that."

"Who are you calling a knucklehead masked frog!"

"Knucklehead? Have you seen yourself?"

Mystogan sighed.

Sometimes, he prayed to his creator for patience.

Sometimes, he just prayed for the kinda magic to exterminate these fools.

He hadn't signed up for this and dealing with demons with trivial ego issues wasn't his favourite platform.

He sighed again. A little more tired this time.

They stepped into the godforsaken temple which was obviously not built for any of their heights and Mystogan had to take a second to wonder exactly who made the damned structure. His ancestors were pretty tall and so were the other arbitrary race here beside him.

They made it to the sacred courtyard and the Draconis lay waiting at its heart, Natsu cocked his head to the side.

"So exactly what am I supposed to do here?"

"Touch the stone."

"Just touch it?"

"Yes," Mystogan said.

"Y'all are staring as if you expect something to happen." Natsu rolled his eyes as he marched forward to its silvery shine. He reached out to touch the stone but as soon as he did, he was pulled into it. Okay, maybe he did speak too soon.

Natsu opened his eyes and all he saw was white, a surreal white and he heard a woman singing, like a call from a siren. Which never meant much good but he was forced to move his guard down, he felt himself relax but tired as if he had just been through duels and worlds.

The further he went, the clearer the oceans became to him, waves running up to his feet in growing tide.

Music crept out of the water, calling him near and dear, promising him repose and shelter.

And a voice rose above them all, chorusing in softly.

_"Lay down your wings to rest_

_and the waves will keep you safe."_

Natsu stepped into the ocean and the skies fell apart in blue fairy dust, running past his hair in goodwill and hope. They fell on his skin, leaving trails of shimmer. He went further as the feminine voice beckoned him, drawing him closer to the depths until his chin was a finger above the waters.

He hadn't felt this calm for a long time and even if he was wayward, the music guided him.

A strong need to find its owner overcame him, bringing him to lift his arm and reach out to the evening star as far as limits could allow him.

_"May you, in the pale light chiselled from a crown of stars, find the rare eye that beholds your destiny."_

He felt a cold wave of water flood his body, pooling in a circle around him.

_"Find it, Dragneel."_

And he was completely underwater, a ray of glassy white glittering in the waters above him was all he saw before his sight fluttered shut.

"Dragneel, what the hell?!"

Natsu awoke in a different world, a void chinking in his heart. He looked down to the Draconis and if a stone could smile he could almost swear -in the name of Hellfire- that the bloody trippy stone was grinning its ass off.

"What is it?"

"Been calling your name out for a while now, asshole," Gajeel stated, arms to the sides.

"Didn't hear you" Natsu responded.

Mystogan cocked his eyes to the side.

"So what did you see, demon?"

Natsu looked at him, straight in the eye, "Nothing. Nothing at all."

"For real?" Gajeel asked, raising a brow.

"Yeah. I don't know what problem the stone's got except for being warm and I don't think I can be of any further help." Natsu stated, nonchalantly looking at Mystogan who narrowed his eyes at him.

"High Justiciar, there has been a blunder. Oh, a blunder indeed that you won't believe!"

Gajeel and Natsu looked at each other as the voice sounded itself from a purple-headed fae fluttering by with her gorgeous green wings lined in golden glitter.

"Kinana. Your definition of blunder seldom matches with my definition of blunder." Mystogan said, fairly dismissive.

"Milliana accidentally dropped your grimoire when she was delivering it to Magnolia."

Mystogan snapped his head to face the fae, who immediately stiffened in the light of instant attention.

"What do you mean by dropped it?" He asked, emphasizing the word _dropped_.

"Uh, an object falling vertically, I guess?"

"I didn't mean literally!"

"Oh uh umm, she's still searching for it."

"Still?"

"She dropped it a few days ago."

"And you tell me now?!"

"Well, like you said my definition of a blunder seldom matches with your definition of blunder."

Gajeel laughed and Natsu grinned at her, Mystogan being sassed was a phenomenon that didn't occur every day and seeing it for the first time was an honour to both. He glared at the pair of demons, fuming in concern and borderline annoyance.

"But if she hasn't found it then it's lost its scent which means. . ."

". . a human has found it." Kinana completed, resuming her worrisome stance.

Mystogan had always felt that he should probably charm the book but he also sometimes was an ignorant idiot. He touched his forehead, the only way he could locate it now was find another grimoire and specifically perform a locating spell.

God, this was going to be a task.

One that he already dreaded. And who knows what kind of human got their hands on that book?

Or worse, what if it wasn't a human at all? Could've been a mischievous fae or demon at the chance of misfortune.

Milliana was going to clean the east tower corridors for three times but that's a punishment she could receive if he came across her.

Knowing her cat-like abilities and trusting them she was probably halfway across the worlds.

"Well, well then, Mystogan." Gajeel grinned.

"We should probably leave or else Erza will have our skin if we're late. Keep in touch with the yeah whatever this thing's called." Natsu gestured towards the stone before turning his back on the rest as he strode out of the room.

"See you around, Toga." Gajeel saluted.

"Don't call me that!"

He waved at Mystogan who looked too worked up for a day but it was Mystogan after all. The master of sorting consequentially disastrous situations.

He definitely could handle it.

| • • • • |

Wendy listened for noises and when she was met by stark silence, she calmed down.

Lucy had gone out for a while to do something that Wendy wasn't supposed to be aware of, which brought more questions than it answered.

She swiftly made her way to the kitchen, reminding herself that she was alone. While she knew what she was about to do might upset Lucy and that created a fair bit of hesitancy in her, she still wished to do it.

"Wendy, don't touch that thing. I might've thought Sorcerers existed only in books but after all that I've seen I'm willing to go on a little bit of faith."

Those were literally her last words but Wendy found it hard to contain herself as pulled out a chair climbed it and felt it in resonance with a kid who would climb to find a cookie jar in the middle of the night and was told not to do exactly that by his mother.

Wendy cursed her height as she stood at her toes, her fingers slipped at the edge of the bind and she lost her balance. She came crashing down with the grimoire colliding with the floor just above her, missing her head by short proximity.

"Ouch."

This was definitely going to bruise but that could wait. The main reason Wendy was curious was partly because of Lucy's safety. The blonde had been given two weeks by the demon, Mr Dragneel, and they were two days away from the end of it, Lucy didn't seem like she was affected by it. Almost as if she didn't care at all what happened, if she died or lived.

But Wendy did, she would lose the only person who ever made an effort in her life.

So if Sorcerers did exist then like all supernatural things, they surely must have knowledge of beings other than their own, right? She hoped that the grimoire hadn't found them by accident, rather by fortune.

Consequences be damned.

Wendy limped to her feet before standing straight, she picked up the book, her fingers revelling in the leather texture as she opened the book and began reading.

_"It goes without saying that by the chance of pure fate if you a human opens this book, shut it immediately."_

Wendy raised a brow, what kind of warning would be worded out that way? It made her want to read more than shutting it.

There were spells, chantings, potions. From the best of kinds to the worst of the lot. From charms to heal trees into green and let the rivers run still to potions to create rifts and drifts between lovers.

And a few more odd things that came along.

There was bewildering information which would take years to learn. About faes and their courts, demons and their wars, sorcerers and staffs and dragons that now no longer exist but a few aeons ago ruled the world.

_The Great War._

While all such was fascinating, Wendy had work to do. She flipped through the pages, scanning sub-headings and pointers before a title caught her sight and attention.

_Demons and their unforgiving race._

She went on to read further ahead.

_While dragons and fallen angels are creatures known to hold vengeance close to their hearts, a demon's rage at being wronged is a fury one might hope to never face._

Absorbed, she went ahead of the lines.

_They are made of greed and dirt and have been so for a long time to acquire any revenge they will pass the Southern horizons. And no place remains safe in Earthland for a being of any kind to feel safe from a demon. None at all whatsoever._

Wendy's heart dropped in dismay and disappointment right before she read the next line.

_. . .except perhaps, Magnolia in Fiore. Definitely Fiore. Mainly because it has been an ancient grounds of the Faes. And they are considered sworn enemies of Demons unless it were times of wars._

_Sometimes even then._

_Until a fae gives them permission to enter such premises, no demon may ever set their steps into the Fae realm without responsibly gained permission._

Wendy shut the book.

Okay, so all she had to do was find this Fiore place huh.

"Wendy?" Lucy's voice sounded from the entrance of the kitchen.

She yelped in surprise as she went two steps back.

"I. . uhh I am sorry."

Lucy raised a brow, "For what even?"

"I read the book."

"That's alright."

"It is?"

"Yeah, so long as you tell me where you got that bruise from."

Wendy looked at Lucy's line of sight directing her to the purple mixed in a blue bruise on her arm.

"I fell from the chair while trying to get the book."

"Wendy," Lucy chided, before she made her sit down and procured an ice pack from the fridge.

"You oughta take care of yourself."

She pressed it on the bruise but softly.

"So you're not angry with me?"

"Nah, not at all actually. Curiosity sure killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back you know. So it's okay to be curious cause maybe the reward might be fruitful." She grinned at Wendy, patting her head down, "So what did you find?"

"Oh uhm, a way out of your problem."

"My problem?"

"The demon one."

Lucy almost giggled at the form of reference but schooled herself.

"Were you listening in on our conversation that day?" She sighed, sitting down with her.

"Yes."

"You don't look too bothered by doing that," Lucy noted.

"I know I should feel a tad bit guilty of my behaviour. But if it meant saving you from then I have no qualms whatsoever." Wendy said, fortitude strong in her eyes.

"Hey, hey, it's gonna be fi-"

"-No it's not!" Wendy raised her voice higher than her normal notes.

"You think that you can just kill yourself because you don't have anything to live for. You have no problem with that demon coming for you because you know it deep within that no one is waiting for you here. You have no one to come back,"

"You're selfish, Lucy!"

The blonde's eyes widened in astonishment and almost hurt at the way tears came down Wendy's cheeks.

"You have me, Lucy. You're my first friend. No one has ever-" and Wendy stopped herself as she cried to her heart's content.

"Please don't leave me."

Lucy's jaw unhinged itself as she tried to form words of protest or console but nothing went past her lips because that was the truth.

That was quite precisely the reason she hadn't remotely made the effort to save herself, because she was tired of it all, tired of holding on too tight, tired escaping death by a narrow line, tired of running and for what?

To survive another day? For bread to taste like ashes in her mouth as everything lost meaning?

For God's sake, at the end of the day, she was only human. Flaws were embodied in her skin like they were embodied in anyone else's.

So she swung the easier way for convenience's sake.

God, all in all, how had she grown so blind to the child in front of her?

"I won't say that it wasn't the reason cause I'd be lying if I did, Wendy." She admitted, bitterly.

"It's easier to die for yourself than to live for yourself and I'm sorry I took that advantage closer to my heart than I should've. I'm not gonna leave you sweet, you hear that Wendy? I'm not gonna leave you."

The blue-haired looked up, glass-eyed.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Lucy hugged her and it wasn't as hard as she thought it was going to be. And this was an interesting turn, in the weirdest way possible she had gained a friend. She hadn't known how that had felt for a long time now.

"So, you found a way out?"

Wendy let go as she nodded her head.

"There's a place called Magnolia somewhere in Fiore but I haven't recalled hearing of such a place in the United Kingdom."

Lucy narrowed her eyes, "I remember Gray saying that he had been there but I doubt he'll do anything before informing Jellal or the Church first unless he's compromised and they'll definitely interfere with anything we try to do to save our lives."

Wendy smiled.

Mischievously.

Wendy smiling mischievously wasn't something that occurred every day. It was out of character and it inspired dubiety in Lucy's mind who observed it.

"I have an idea."

She whispered in low tones to Lucy, whose brows quirked in a pleasantly startled.

"That's an insane idea, let's do it." She clapped her hands and could almost hear how disappointed Gray would be at her mentoring skills.

"But Gray might be furious." Wendy pointed out.

Lucy laughed.

"Furious might be the last word to describe how pissed he'll be, honey."

* * *

I have a surprise for y'all next week. Enjoyyyyyyy. Also, listening to Way down we go by Kaleo has a different vibe when listening at 3:59am.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter eleven_**

_Titania and Uncertainties._

-•-

Some called her fearsome, some called her protective.

Some called her Titania, when she slew a hundred Goblins, on Lammas; the day of the first harvest festival. The Goblins had tried to infiltrate the Fae gardens and Titania at that point had come as diplomatic ambassador from the Demon realm. She protected them with several of her swords and was the last one standing.

The only Demoness who had some respect and admiration held in the Fae courts and was given the Titania by the Fae Queen, personally.

Erza Scarlet raised her chin at the view overseeing the levels of hell. They were divided into nine circles, each having their own subdivisions. Nothing seemed to be an error in the ways of it however and everything seared as normally as it should and everyone seemed to be at peace.

Her armour didn't feel heavy today, a blessing really. It did most days when she would remember him.

Erza shook her head, not again, not today. An entire eternity had passed and another awaited for her to feel the pain so she could most definitely take a break from it at least today.

A swift movement was caught by her eyes and within a flash, Erza had her sword drawn at the neck of the offender.

"I thought I had taught you better, Natsu." She stated, looking down at the pink-haired demon in disappointment but a smile was set in its place.

"Damn it. I was close, c'mon." He said, scrunching his nose.

"You were as close as I am to dating a Fae, Salamander. By that, I mean not close at all." Gajeel interjected as he stepped on the ground with his dark wings lined in steel drooping at command.

"Quiet you two," Erza said as she caught Natsu's ear making him screech in pain. "How incredibly stupid were you to let a human of all creatures trap you in that tin box?"

"Yeah, Erza, give it to him," Gajeel said, thoroughly entertained.

"Hey listen now," he grunted, "that was completely accidental, she just had an ace up her sleeve."

"And you didn't know how to play cards?" Gajeel grinned.

"Can I please kill him?" He whined, half-serious on dragging him into a fight.

Erza's hand left his ear in favour of crossing her arms.

"Still Natsu, you should've been more careful. However, I'm glad you escaped. Hell had grown dim without you." She ruffled his hair as he smiled, the kind reserved specifically for his family.

"How're you doing, Erza?" Natsu said, surveying his friend for any signs of possible injury, not accounting for the ones which were internal because even he didn't know how to go about them.

She returned his smile with a rarely charming one, "Good."

And Natsu knew, he knew like the way he knew the feathers of his wings in its age-old existence.

_The hell Erza?_ He thought morose in his eyes, seeing hurt beyond her smile.

Natsu despised feeling helpless. It was a low state of mind felt by humans not him. But every time his sight would be set on Erza, there was an agony moulded in her movement. And he despised it. He sat down at a nearby table, not able to quit feeling the state he was in.

"So how've things been going?"

"Everything's been smooth. At least with the functioning of the circles and the inlet of human souls that come from this world," She smiled, " But I heard Mira whining about the-"

"-nobles?"

"Yeah, them," Erza said, frowning at it and Natsu decided that he couldn't put it off any further, he'd have to talk to Midnight and the rest.

"Speaking of Mira, I needed to meet her cause I accidentally ate one of her metal jewellery and I think she's pissed. See you both in a while." Gajeel waved before jumping into a flight.

"Hope she beats you up," Natsu muttered before looking at his close friend.

"Has there been anything new?" Erza asked.

Natsu thought intently for a moment.

"Which means there has. Out with it Natsu, I dislike secrets kept from me." She called out to him with a sceptical brow, "You know that better than anyone."

"I used to, Erza."

"Natsu." She mumbled, weary. "The war changed you but it's a long time past."

"Time's an illusion to creatures like us, Erza." He responded, looking down at his hands as he stretched his fingers before adding, "Wouldn't you know that better?"

She closed her eyes, "Your pain fades away if you allow it."

"And would you?" He asked though it sounded like he knew the answer, "Would allow your wounds to heal?"

Erza thought about it, would she allow herself to heal and found the reply immediately in her bones.

"Never."

"I thought so too. There's no rest in-" Natsu paused, remembering in a split second and for that second alone, the world around him brightened a bit.

Erza looked up to him, "Something has changed then?"

"We went to the Temple of Ashes, to the Draconis. And I heard someone." He arched his neck, looking upwards to endless red ceilings.

"Say Erza. . " Natsu trailed off as the demoness leaned her head in the palm of her hand, waiting.

"Do you recognise what you see in the mirror?"

Erza let a silent laugh pass through her lips.

"I don't think I ever did, to begin with, Natsu." She said, "People like us, Natsu, need somebody. Most of the time we don't get them because we don't deserve it."

"That's the way it's been."

"The way it's always been."

Natsu chuckled though it lacked thought and humour as he stared at the chandeliers hanging in the air with magic holding them and he considered the situation before an image of that annoying blonde made its way to his head.

"There's a woman I know," Natsu acknowledged as Erza looked at him intrigued, "She had kept me captive. Reminds me of what I used to be. Stubborn-headed and all that."

"You're telling me you're not presently stubborn-headed?" She said.

"Erza."

The red-haired knight gave him side-eye glance.

"But still, a human who managed to keep you captive and a semblance of what you used to be? I'd like to meet her." She said, appreciatively.

"Not under my watch, she's not getting anywhere except for my stomach."

Erza shook her head, Natsu and her had similarities but she would certainly pride herself being more merciful than Natsu.

"What did you see? In the Temple of Ashes."

"A vision of sorts."

Erza jerked before rendering her vision at him. "Did you tell that to the sorcerer?"

"Nope."

"Natsu-"

"-I know. But it pointed out to my destiny, no reason for me to bother with telling that Sorcerer."

"Your destiny?" She said, a bit concerned.

"Apparently," He said, shrugging, he didn't bother himself with the thoughts of destiny or fate that led him to it, he might have aeons ago but this was a different age, an age where it didn't matter to him. "But it had felt nice."

She considers the demon in front of her, desolate as he was.

"Is that a good thing or a bad one?"

"That's the point," Natsu jerked up, a narrowed smile in the bleak winter of his dark eyes.

"I don't know."

| • • • • |

He yawned.

Really, any human with average intelligence would suggest not to be sleep-deprived for two nights straight due to heavy paperwork of all things.

"You should go home."

"I thought so too. Maybe after the orange bundle, I will."

Jellal rolled his eyes, his hoodie covering a great deal of his forehead.

"Now, Gray."

"Eh, but-"

"-you've been here two nights suffering under petition papers and money trails. You need to rest. And I don't even need to be a human to state that."

"You say that like you are." Gray chuckled, shaking his head in flickers of amusement. "Anyhow, when are you going to leave? It's the longest you've stayed in a place."

Jellal chuckled in agreement.

"Cause it's easier to forget if you keep moving."

Gray raised a brow.

"Many would term that as running away, Jellal."

"I know."

"Funny, you don't look like you could fear anything enough to run away."

"You don't look like a priest dealing with ancient demonic entities yet here we are."

"Jeez, I didn't think you'd get salty." Gray apologized.

"You should probably go home."

"Alright, I should." Gray agreed, taking his briefcase, taking his phone. "Fuck my battery is dead."

"Huh?"

"No nothing, I'll see you uhh whenever."

"Alright?" Jellal asked, looking expectantly.

As soon as Gray exited his office, Jellal walked over to his desk.

It had but one brown file, with a picture attached to it by a paperclip.

A blonde with trackless brown eyes and a face filled with merry.

Lucy Heartfilia.

_Heartfilia?_ He thought ungrounded, _that sounds awfully familiar._

Jellal felt like he should've known who, before her, possessed that name but he just couldn't put a finger on it. Jellal examined the picture He had known her by her face, in and out of the church. Dedicated and a little uncontrollable by the standards of nuns.

Lucy Heartfilia.

He wasn't going to catch any sleep until those questions were answered.

Gray meandered his way around, he trusted his legs enough to guide him in and around and finally back to his home.

It took him a stark two minutes to realise that he was being followed.

"What the hell?" He muttered, looking over his shoulder for the shadows that creeped out in the corners.

_Run or confront._

Gray looked at the setting of his surroundings, it was a quiet lone street and he doubted anyone would come to his aid if there were too many people to confront so he chose the obvious option.

He ran.

Like the wind.

Gray took a turn at a nearby alleyway, which most likely was one of his worst decisions to date and seeing his life as a whole, then that was actually admitting something. There was no shadow or trail behind him.

_Did I lose them?_ He wondered before taking extreme caution in stepping out.

However, as luck would have it, as soon as Gray slowly paced inwardly towards the exit of the alley, a strong blow by a metallic object met his head. His vision grew white and black before it blurred.

"Why?" He voiced out as his movements seized.

Falling into an abyss of darkness and fear for what is to come.

* * *

Yes. I posted another chapter as well cause I love y'all a lot like that.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter twelve_**

_Gray is Probably Not Gonna Kill Me But He Probably Will_

-•-

Waking up from a concussion isn't pleasant.

Waking up from a concussion to an abusively loud rendition of _Waka Waka_ by _Shakira_ was downright disastrous.

His head ached in places he wasn't even sure of anymore.

He was moving, not voluntarily which meant he was in a moving vehicle of sorts. His eyes fluttered open, regaining blurry vision at first before seeing trees or at least a small speck of them because whoever the hell it was driving, was driving like their life depended on it.

Gray tried to sit straight only to realise that his hands were tied together as were his legs.

He was bound.

_Who could do such a thing?_

Gray closed his eyes.

Well, he did have many enemies but not at all of the kind who could be this daring.

_Who could it-_

"-Oh Gray, you're awake." A familiar voice sounded, he looked up to see a very familiar person behind the wheel, staring at him through the rearview mirror.

His eyes widened and he struggled to talk but the gag in his mouth prevented him from doing so.

"Oh, my bad."

She removed the gag.

"-LUCY HEARTFILIA! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Uhh driving? And why do you sound so angry? Is it because I messed your clothes up while kidnapping you?"

"Obviously because you messed with my clothing." Gray rolled his eyes. "No shit Sherlock! It's because you kidnapped me!"

"Jeez, take a chill pill."

"Oh, you try being kidnapped."

"I was. By you." She retorted, implying towards a time that had existed a long time ago. "Hell, it wasn't even my plan."

"It wasn't?" Gray asked, genuinely surprised that it wasn't her who orchestrated the whole thing, as a reply Lucy gestured towards the seat next to her, Gray stretched to see Wendy peacefully reading a book amongst the chaos.

"Good afternoon, Mr Gray."

His jaw dropped before he snapped his head back at Lucy.

"Did you corrupt this poor child into your evil ploys as well, Lucy?!"

"Oh shut up. She came up with it by her own okay. She's old enough to do that." Lucy grunted, shaking her head at him.

"Kinda smart actually," she said, "especially knowing since you wouldn't go."

_Go where?_ Gray stiffened as he pulled his head back, he realised they were in a forest.

An eerily familiar forest.

A chill traveled down his spine as cold sweat accumulated on his forehead when he swallowed a hard knot in his throat.

"Go where?" He voiced out.

"Fiore."

_You've got to be kidding me._ Gray thought.

"Why?"

"Because no demon can set foot on those grounds as they belong to ancient Faes," Wendy replied, flipping another page.

"How do you know that?"

"The grimoire tells us so."

"The what now?" Gray asked staring at the book she had on her lap.

_Oh fuck. __Oh holy fuck, _he thought in sync.

"There was no way that-"

"-Yes," Lucy responded.

"Please tell me that isn't-"

"-it is."

"How did you even-"

"-a long story."

Gray pushed himself back to the seat, resting on it loosely.

"If you haven't objected to anything we've said then you agree with it." Wendy stated sharply.

"You know the way to Fiore, Gray. Wherever the hell that's supposed to be. And you're gonna take us there by sundown, we don't have much time."

"And what if I don't?" He challenged.

"Then when the demon, Dragneel, finds me. . .he will obviously kill me but imagine if he finds you as well? He might as well kill all of us and make an 'all-you-can-eat' buffet out of our souls for the rest of his folks to gorge themselves on us."

"Well, well, aren't you a ray of sunshine today?" He growled.

"I'm just being realistic." Lucy shrugged with ease.

"Can you at least untie me?" He requested in defeat.

"Kinky." She chuckled and Gray was reminded of another conversation which he'd rather not remember.

Lucy undid his ropes after she stopped the car. Wendy hopped out in the need to pee, she left them to their devices. Lucy got out and stretched her limbs, cracking her neck as she could while Gray joined her.

"Where's my phone?"

"Back in the log house."

"Lucy." Gray looked at her seriously.

"Don't, Gray." She warned. "Don't start with how the church can save me bullshit. Neither the council nor the church was gonna help me."

"I agree. But what after entering Fiore? The kind of people that live there. I was there only for a short while, a dinner, whatever but I'm really not sure about what kinda place it is. You can't hide there forever, Lucy."

Lucy turned her face as a small cold grew distant in the edge of her heart, like what she was doing was going to lead to untold consequences.

"Lucy," Gray's focus softened. "No army of Faes or holy water will keep him out. One or the other day you'll have to face him."

"That day is not today, Gray. I'm gonna run to fight another day. As far as the people in Fiore are concerned. Faes or what. I'm willing to bet my chances." She said, resolutely.

"And what about Wendy? Willing to bet her chances as well?" Gray asked.

Lucy thought back to the moments that had happened in the past few days.

"I'm not gonna leave her, Gray. That's honestly why I'm doing this." Lucy looked at him in wild earthen determination, the kind he hadn't seen for a long while.

"When you're responsible for the lives of others, you do what you have to survive."

Gray furrowed his brows.

_Two weeks._

_It had been two weeks. What changed that drastically?_

He caught her by her shoulders, gently as he could.

"Are. You. Sure?"

Lucy let a breath of uncertainty haunt before her resilience found its way to her heart and her eyes tenaciously headed its sight to meet his own.

That was enough for him.

Wendy came back looking back and forth at them because of the intense silence they held.

"Let me drive."

"Over my dead body."

"Look in half a day's time we won't even be able to reach the outskirts. We'll reach our destination quickly before sundown if I drive plus you drive terribly, I'm surprised we haven't run in a tree yet.

"Oh, umm we did. Before you woke up." Wendy said, sheepishly grinning at Lucy.

"More the reason. Lucy, Trust me." Gray promptly stated.

"You showed me a good reason not to." Lucy crossed her arms, arching a brow at him pointedly.

Guilt overwhelmed Gray, she was right by all standards.

"I'll do right by you, Lucy." He promised, his face morphed in form of a plea, "Trust me."

She gazed at him long and hard before sighing down in surrender.

"Don't crush it, Fullbuster."

And they began driving.

Sun rays glistened to a pale shine and trees glowed in slight orangeade hues.

"So what else is there in that grimoire?" Gray kept his eyes on the road.

Wendy had lent the book to Lucy who read it at an abnormal speed, turning pages in every several seconds.

"Every fantasy that I read when I was a child are true. From Faes to Goblins. Demons and their sins, Angels with their virtues." She answered, furrowing her brows.

"And apparently," Lucy continued, "There has been a war."

Gray looked over his shoulder monetarily, "For real?"

"Yes. It's called the Great war against dragons.

_On a time further away from the birth of the Messiah in the human realm, there lay a state of mindless chaos surging in the courts of the Fae._

_There was a growing uncertainty amongst all kinds, a fear that the dragons led by their King Acnologia with the destruction of all of us would seep darkness and evil into the human realm._

_Along with dragons, stood Goblins and their treacherous breed, Giants in their hideous creed and under them were numerous creatures whose darkness lay unknown to them._

_On the other side, stood Sorcerers and their crystals, Faes with their boundless magic joined by an unlikely ally, Demons._

_While the war was fought by any sub kinds, the victor races were crowned in honour for their efforts._

"Wait," Gray stopped, "You're telling me that demons were on the uh good side?"

"Yeah same, I'm confused too. It seems weird but then demons aren't really everything we thought they were." Lucy thoughtfully added.

"They aren't," Wendy assured, looking back at her, "Demons apparently don't bother unless provoked."

"Huh. If that's the case why do they possess innocent human souls?!" They questioned in unison.

"This might come across as very insensitive but it's their pastime."

"You're kidding me." Gray chuckled humorlessly. Learning that his job was the result of a form of leisure was a blatant disregard for the amount of hard work they did.

"That's what's given in the book?"

"Yes," Wendy said.

"Doubt. Do they tend to get more vindictive if in case you locked them up for ten years?" Gray joked, which earned him a harsh slap against his arm from Lucy.

"Yes a lot more. If I had to go by their standards, it's actually quite a miracle that Lucy's still alive." She agreed.

"Can you not say it that way? It sounds like a blessing." Lucy protested, slumping back.

"Well, it technically is."

"Huh well-"

"-quiet. Both of you!" Gray whispered urgently.

Both of them looked at him and he mouthed to them, listen.

And so they listened,

Leaves rustled and the branches of the trees swung silently in wisps of early evening light.

They got out of the car to walk towards the music that awoke now.

A melody made its way past the tips of their leaves and along with the petals frozen flowers falling midway in winding twigs.

_O traveller come afar from horizons,_

_Come and dance with us our little fairy dance,_

_see our trail brightened, _

_but become not like them,_

_who are frightened._

_O traveller, how nice calls the music to you, _

_come for an eternity you'll stay_

_ the evensong is yours sing and _

_you'll see how the trance of the night grows old _

_in a single glance._

Lucy was the first to pull herself out of the mystic music, she skid on the steep ground and wondered why before she realised they were on the tip of a cliff and the fall looked nasty.

_Jesus Christ, what the hell?!_

She caught Gray and Wendy before they stepped unto their deaths. The hypnotic music played softly now and Lucy knew if she concentrated on the tune again, she would be threatened with a stupor in death.

Lucy shook both her companions violently and they finally snapped into actuality.

"What the hell?" Gray asked, massaging the side of his temples.

"My thoughts exactly," Wendy said copying his movements.

"We were charmed." He said, "God! I thought that wouldn't happen again."

"You knew this was gonna happen?" Lucy asked, annoyance turning into anger.

"I thought it wouldn't-"

"-guys, look!" Wendy pointed out for the sun that set on fiercely into the horizon.

"Quick, Gray."

He guided them to a group of trees, shaped to seem in the likeness of a crown when looked from above.

"Knock on a tree, give your name and pledge your services to it."

"You can't be serious," Lucy said which earned her a glare.

"A little example please?" Wendy asked.

Gray stepped in front of a tree, tapped its bark with his knuckles as he would on a door, and they listened closely to what he said.

"Gray Fullbuster, I pledge no harm to you and your kind, I come in goodwill, please open your doors to my flesh and bone." He said out aloud and a white shine emerged from the wood, it engulfed him in gold shimmers and when it was gone, it took him as well.

_Huh, well,_ Lucy took a deep breath.

"Go, Wendy. Now."

"I'm scared." She whispered, heaving air at an unnatural speed.

"I'm right behind you, love. I'll catch you when you fall but right now you need to go. Quick, love."

Wendy nodded as she repeated Gray's actions and words.

She stepped right into Gray's arms, and green grass under her sounded crisp.

"Wendy! Thank God you're fine." He hugged her.

The skies were painted in clouds of swirling violet and rouge pink and prettier than it had ever been.

"It's so pretty."

"Well, I'm sure the Faes will take kindly to your compliment."

She smiled.

And then Wendy realised she had been missing someone.

"Where's Lucy?"

"She should be out by now, what is she doing?"

"What if he found her when we left? What if he. ." Her knees were jelly, she had clouds combusting in her mind as fear consumed her.

Gray bent down to her height.

"Wendy, Wendy, listen to me. Hey. Lucy promised she's gonna be with you right?"

She nodded.

"Good. And in all my time in knowing her, I've never heard her break a promise. She's stronger than any demon I know, she'll come. We just gotta wait a little while longer."

Wendy looked back at the bark she came out from, tempted to go past it if it meant seeing Lucy because she had a sinking feeling something was wrong.

_Lucy. . ._

On the other side of the bark, however, Lucy knocked on the wood.

"Lucy Heartfilia I-"

She stopped herself when a dread overshadowed her mind and heart.

"Hello, lil bird."

A twig broke behind her causing her to flinch as she turned around.

A ray that went astray from the sun, brought his face to the light, he who was counting her breath and watching her next move

"You know I gotta say, I'm hella impressed." Natsu grinned with appreciation.

* * *

Tbvh. I'm gonna miss y'all till April.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter thirteen_**

_The Fine Art of Almost Dying_

_-•-_

It was a widely accepted notion that when faced with turbulence, reactions to said turbulence switched to flight or fight but the lesser-known response was freeze that meant paralysis, like a deer caught in headlights. Which was exactly what happened to Lucy.

All she could think at the moment was,_ like this could grow any worse than-_

She shut her thoughts on the chance if Fate heard her and was inclined to causing more blissful misfortune.

"Hello, Dragneel." She said, almost backed up against the tree.

"I can honestly say I've waited a long time for this." He grinned, a twirling flame that danced on the tip of his fingers.

Lucy wondered if she could still get out if she could still reach Wendy and Gray; she simply held her satchel close to her body. It was a fool's chance of hoping and she would like to think that she didn't qualify for one. At least not in this case.

Shadows of trepidation, of failure and disheartening delay recurring in the hollow spheres of her mind. She could pray, beg for mercy but that's what she would've done about ten years ago. Not today. Not right now. Besides, from him? No, she'd rather die at his hands than beg for the kind of mercy she knew would never receive.

Natsu, on the other hand, let his gaze settle on her, his prize, he wondered how her soul would taste like. Probably delicious with the amount of innocence that seemed to still linger in her scent, it was addictive. He had waited long enough for the little girl to pass into the Fae realms, he didn't why really. It was funny, it almost felt like Wendy would be a stern obstruction in his way even though she was just a human but something in him refused to hurt that child and so he had patiently waited instead.

Besides, now he was here.

For her.

To claim what was his.

_Wow_, Lucy thought with derision as she read the signs of the air between them,_ if that doesn't make me feel like a piece of cattle, I don't know what does._

To think that everything led to this; from that moment she had entered that room in Klomino to now, everything boiled down to this in the end.

The dark forest around them wailed in the rustling of the leaves, unaware of the birds that now gathered around them, flying to witness what had stirred the queer forest from its long lost slumber.

"Although I gotta say," Natsu folded his arms, cocking his head to the side as he appreciated her durability. Not just anyone could find the resources for entering the Earthland realm of Faes. "For someone who knows she's gonna die, you look pretty chill."

"Yeah because there's nothing the can probably change your mind of doing whatever it is you want to do to me." She replied, coldly.

"Hey, there might be one or two things you could do." He offered, raising his brows in joy.

"Like?" She said, humouring him in a vain attempt of stalling.

Natsu appeared to think for a while and Lucy for a fact knew it was a show. He knew what he wanted exactly what it was, the matter of getting it, however, it was still a prominent question mark.

"Kneel." He said experimentally, "Like you would in front of your Saviour."

Lucy stared at him blankly and then she laughed like it was a drunk joke cracked at a bar as Natsu's face betrayed nonchalance as it moved to mild confusion.

"Destroy my soul if you must, fiend," Lucy growled. "But there's no way I'll kneel to a creature whose wings are made of every life he's taken." She declared, inclining her head to the side, rigid by her beliefs.

And that _hit_.

That hit dangerously close to home.

"You don't know anything about the lives I've taken." Natsu seethed darkly, his eyes growling in red anger with a slight hint of his fangs baring themselves.

She chortled, oh, the nerve of her.

"I've read of the lives you've taken." Lucy snarled at him, ire drawing into her aura as she walked to him. "Of the weapon you've become, of the sins that stain your essence."

She stood right in front of him, placing the tips of her fingers on his chest as Natsu watched her move slowly to his ear.

Natsu couldn't help but think this woman really seemed like she wished death for dinner. Risking to come this close to him, staring a demon in the eye and daring him to do something about it.

"You, Natsu Dragneel." She whispered. "Are a monster in the rawest sense of the word."

Reacting on base instinct, Natsu grabbed the blonde by her waist before pushing her roughly to the bark of a tree behind him, he pinned her hand above her head as she let out an audible gasp. Warmth turned into heat as he dipped down to meet her eye and Lucy felt like she may have just pushed her luck.

"You don't see it, do you?" He asked, his grasp burning the skin on Lucy's wrist with a promise to leave a mark.

She winced slowly and it made Natsu smirk.

"I wasn't made into a weapon, I was born as one." He growled. "And as for my sins, I feed them with no regret."

Darkness loomed over his physique with only his eyes sharpening its blades and the call of death was certain in it.

"I am exactly the kind of monster you read about, Lucy." His eyes locked hers in a gaze and she knew he was telling the truth. _There was the war though, _she thought carelessly as Natsu left her wrist which now seemed like a scar and Lucy knitted her brows when he took a few steps back

_He's transforming_, a voice inside screeched as realisation struck a gold mine.

He was changing into his real form and the darkness grew venomously as a hand reached out with fingers long and sharp as knives, a mist inked in black starting to surround the forestry around her.

They say when one is faced with danger or inner turmoil, they recall the people who are precious to them or things that invoke belief in some sort within them. But for Lucy, nothing found its way to her except for that little epigraph she had read on the original painting of _Temptation and Sins_ at a museum in St. Petersburg. Which was funny because she didn't like that painting one bit.

It brought her to look up to the now dark blue heavens dotting white imperfect specks. '_Neath the eye of the stellar skies, _she thought as the Russian lines travelled thought her mind surreally_, I tread my soul for the stars to guide._

Lucy's gaze fell back at the demon in front of her, completing his transformation to his real form as a Stygian fog covered the expanse of the woods around them.

"But I wonder, Dragneel." She probed when the shadows hesitated only for a blink of an eye. "Did the war kill whatever you had left as well?"

Natsu stopped completely as he heard her utter the words that had been echoed in the most wicked part of his soul and that was saying something because his whole being was wicked enough. He took a breath to stabilize, allowing a moment of lethargy meant showing weakness and he, of all, couldn't afford that.

The blonde stepped back further as her hand touched the bark only to find it wasn't there, he blinked at the left hand disappearing into the bark and Lucy fell backwards into the bark as the tree enveloped her into the Fae realm.

Natsu's hand reached out to her almost caught her wrist with a sharpness that wasn't enough to hold her or pull her back to him.

Then she wasn't in front of him anymore.

On the other side, Lucy stepped into a world where the first thing she noticed was a mind-numbing headache.

It was almost as if something had crushed her brain, was now attempting to put the pieces back to its original position and seemed to be failing spectacularly.

Lucy opened her eyes and caught a glimpse of the pink-hued skies, marching by the lines of pastel violet and was now slowly immersing to a daunting variant of midnight blues.

Was the Fae entrance cursed or something? Jeez, did Gray forget to mention something again?

Lucy screamed in pure agony and so immersed in her pain was she that she didn't notice the presence of another person approaching her.

"Dùin do inntinn."

The blonde couldn't even chance a look at the person who cast the spell at her because as soon as it was casted her eyes went stark wide, they shut out all the lights she knew. Lucy collapsed on the ground in the arms of soft, small arms.

The fae merely stared at her unconscious form before thinking: _why, in the name of everything pretty and shiny, was a human in the Fae realm? _

She chanted magic to make the blonde to be invisible to everyone except her and she brought her to her little blue cottage, her home.

She smiled at it, it sure had been long since she had returned home. Albeit, she hadn't predicted a return with an otherworldly creature, let alone a human.

Her gardens had wilted and the fae reminded herself promptly to mend it as soon as she was settled in her house.

She flew up to her window and her wards welcoming her as she opened it to place the human child on the clean sheets of her bed and the fae knitted her brows together with a pout forming. There was no reason that could explain why a human was here, the borders were strict, one couldn't just waltz into the Fae realm as and when they liked.

_But_, she thought calculatingly, _if she came through the Wallowing Wayward Trees then there is a valid explanation._

The Wallowing Wayward Trees were a group of trees in the human world that had served as an entrance to the Fae world for all non-Fae creatures (read as humans) who had intentions that were pure of hearts.

Or in very rare cases, the trees would willingly engulf a human simply because they thought it right. Nature knew things better in alignment with the grand scheme of Fate and Destiny and when it did strange things most people, at least Faes, don't question it.

Yet that seldom occurred, the fae pouted, had she simply lost her way and accidentally stumbled across the forest to those trees?

The Fae shook her head, well, it was a thing among human to attract trouble maybe this child had just done that. If so, that meant her memory would have to be erased for protection of the secrecy and Levy immediately sent a flying lacrima for the address of the issue in the head Court of Fae.

Sooner or later, she would inform the guards as well and they could take the human away to their own realm in the event of it being a mistake. Not that the Fae kingdoms and courts weren't amiable with humans, they adored and loved the children of God who were made of flesh and bone.

Mainly because no truer being could retain innocence. Perfect in God's own image.

Really, humans might be trouble to the Fae kind but each and every one of them was worth so much more. Although there was some evil Faes who would lure them into traps now that she thought about it, the human was lucky to have been found by her.

However, these weren't good times in the Fae kingdoms.

There was a stirring that was being felt by all Faes, there was going to be a conflict in the future and every Fae feared that it was a war. The Great War had done a lot of good with a lot of harm as well, not that innocence was a virtue among them to lose it in the first place but the War had destroyed even the worst of them all. The fae shivered at the remembrance of the Great War.

Her gaze fell upon her right arm which looked like it had been burned.

"What the hell?" She muttered as it looked like it was going to leave a scar.

"Slànaich," She said, issuing the healing charm on the skin which refused to recover. She frowned at the failure of her magic and she proceeded to touch her skin only to have her finger feel like they had been scourged in a Dragon fire.

The fae retreated several steps in caution as she studied what she was dealing with. Someone had imprinted on this human, this fire, she knew all about it and had seen it in the war. That kind of fire never left anyone standing and it belonged to only one person she could think of. And she'd really rather not think about him as the answer.

She looked back at the bed in ponder,_ just what kind of trouble had this human got herself into?_

She heard a groan from the bed and saw the human child wake to consciousness as she readied herself for any possible offensive attack that might come her way.

Lucy's eyes of brown fluttered open steadily, the blonde grunted at an unfamiliar house. Okay, that had to stop, exactly, how many more times was she going to wake up in houses she didn't recognise?

"Gray, you could've warned me about the migraine." She murmured as the Fae furrowed her brows.

"I'm not Gray." The fae stated, intrigued.

Lucy blinked before shooting up to sit upright in caution and regretted it immediately as her back was in throes of mild pain. Lucy yelped before she slowly turned to face the Fae who had raised a brow as if she was questioning her existence and the first question she asked her was:

"You have pretty hair."

"Oh," the fae blinked disoriented. "Thank you, child of God."

"Child of God?" Lucy said entertained. "Is that what you call us around here?"

The Fae didn't know how to answer that instead, she perked her concerned eyes at the blonde. "Is your headache alright?"

"I think?" Lucy said half confused and half relieved, she didn't think she'd slip out of his clutches but whatever it was that saved her, Lucy thanked it profusely in her head. Though she couldn't help but feel a little smug over it. _I mean come on, _she thought in justification of it, _exactly how many people can you name who have successfully evaded a demon twice? _

The first time was sheer dumb luck because she held his scarf as collateral, pretending to burn it with his own fire. This time was also sheer dumb luck but with lesser resources, she inwardly grinned at how he would be feeling at the moment.

Lucy couldn't say she envied him for it but would it be too much to ask for if she could see his misery over missing a shot again? Probably.

"I apologise." The fae smiled, attracting her attention to the contrite nature of her tone. "When a human for the first time steps into a parallel world they tend to encounter a change in temperature and pressure, it results in a small headache."

"Small headache? I felt like a piano crushed my skull." Lucy said more to herself than the fae before her.

The blonde stretched her body cautious to the pain still there but it seemed that she was unaffected by the burn on her wrist. Which could mean she wasn't aware of it in the first place but the fae wouldn't bet her magic on it.

"It's alright," She said, waving dismissively, "I didn't trust that book when it said Faes are real but well I'll be damned," Lucy murmured before her eyes surveyed the wings attached to the back of the Fae, curiously eying her now.

She smiled awkwardly at the Fae, "Hello miss, I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia."

The Fae blinked before recognising there was no danger as she returned her smile, her wings rising upwards as she introduced herself with pride and joy.

"Levy McGarden." She grinned. "The Royal scribe to the Queen, I welcome you to Fae lands of Fiore."

* * *

_Meaning of some words in Scottish Gaelic_

_Dùin do inntinn: Close your mind._

_Slànaich: Heal._

Look who's back on time.

Hello, lovelies.

So the part I of this book is going to finish pretty soon and when Part II starts, things will get slightly more complicated. Part I has been a nice ride, more of an introduction really.

I know you're prolly thinking, _Chaol you're screwing with us, who puts so many chapters as an introduction and for the setting?_

Well, I do. I needed more character development before the game started, I needed you to see characters in a different light and I had to build up a strong foundation for why needed to see them that way.

Anyway, important notes, from this chapter onwards, there are gonna be new introductions, some expected, some not so much.

Also, chapter's are gonna grow longer when Part II begins and with weird-ass plot twists that you didn't see coming.

Hope ya'all have been safe and sound in quarantine and are staying at home. Take care alright?

All the Love,

Chaol.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter fourteen_**

_This Isn't A Plot Twist_

_-•-_

It had been days.

He didn't know how many. The magical realm was funny that way.

Gray sighed for what felt like the seventh time; yeah, he was keeping count, why? He didn't know. Probably to distract himself from feeling to drown himself in a lake of acid or whiskey, either one would be wonderful at the moment.

"Geez, what crawled up your ass and died?"

Gray glared at his Fae friend. One time before when he was in Fiore with Jellal and Mest due to some business the council needed him to sort out, they had been roped into attending dinner by a friend of Jellal.

Which made him question Jella's choice of friendship but seeing as he was in no position to argue, he shut it.

Thankfully though, that was the only reason he knew his way around the Fae houses and when Lucy didn't come out the other side.

He knew they had to move lest they attracted attention. Faes were almost as curious as humans and right now, that wasn't what he required.

It quite literally took all of him to take Wendy to his friend's place which was thankfully easy to locate since it was opposite a memorial statue of a plain white dragon.

Safe to say, Cana Alberona was surprised to see Gray, late at night, outside her house with what looked like a child who seemed to have seen better days no less.

"Nothing crawled up my ass and died, it's just that-"

"-Gray, I know you're worried," Cana said, twirling her magic cards between her fingers.

"Worried would be grossly underweighting it," Gray stated.

"But see you can't do much about it, I know you're concerned for your other friend who may or may not have made it to the realm but even you know," Cana said, "Once you enter the Fae realm through those godforsaken trees, you have to wait for a month to get out the same way unless you want to try the alternative method-"

"-would be taking the official approval from the Queen of Fae which is a viable option only if the Queen showed herself."

It had been some time since they had entered the realm, Gray had learnt a little bit about the Fae kingdoms, he didn't bother learning their courts because that would take an eternity to go through once.

Honestly, the number of religious texts he had memorised would tremble at the history of Faes, it was _that_ confusing.

However, nothing was as complicated as the Fae Queen herself.

The Queen of Faes never revealed herself even to her own subjects she seldom appeared. When the Great War was happening, she had always people around her who would relay her message and strategies through War tacticians.

Still, it made his brain befuddled and rightly so. Why would a ruler turn away from her own people?

It was odd but now that meant Gray had to wait for a month in the Fae realm.

And Wendy.

_And Wendy._

That girl looked so heartbroken, Gray was positive he was gonna knock the brains out of Lucy's head when he saw her again.

_It was a when not an if_, he had told himself, resolutely.

Wendy had simply turned cold and quiet but she hadn't opened the door since the night they arrived.

Nothing went inside, nothing came out.

But dumping himself with all problems at the moment wouldn't do them any good, he'd have to take action at some obvious point.

"That human girl," Cana interrupted, looking up to indicate the floor above them.

"Wendy." He inserted.

"Wendy," she referred with a shrug, not mildly offended by the scowling nature of his face. "She's gonna need food, right?"

"Yes, Cana, humans eat three times a day." He said, cracking his jaws.

"What gluttons."

It made him stare at her in veiled incredulity. "We're mortals, we need food for self-preservation."

"Wuss."

Gray rolled his eyes.

"I'll go and get her food upstairs."

"Good luck." He wished.

"Why?"

"Chances are the doors not gonna open." Cana narrowed her eyes as she took another gulp of the barrel she was previously drinking from and Gray wondered, is sustenance towards alcohol common in all Faes or was that just Cana?

Probably just Cana.

"Well, too bad that I have magic and absolutely no respect for privacy." She said going upstairs regardless.

Cana continued climbing stairs and when she finally reached the door. Muttering a charm, the door unlocked and she entered it with candles alighting themselves magically.

"Go away." A voice weakly reached out and the brown-haired fae almost took a step back at the darkness that surrounded the room in spite of light that was glowering.

"Kid, you know you're going to have to eat right?"

"I don't want to." said the tired voice.

"Look, sweetheart, if Gray said that your friend's fine then-"

"-How does he know that? How does anyone know that?" She asked, the voice growing bolder and stronger at the mention.

Cana paused in consideration. "You're right." She conceded. "Nobody does but that doesn't mean you should give up hope, y'know."

She saw hints of dark blue moving but couldn't pinpoint exactly where. There was something in the air, something dark, something Cana wasn't particularly a stranger nor a friend to it.

She ignored the feeling as she concentrated on the human child, "The person you're looking for, do you think they'd be happy with the way you're treating yourself?"

Silence answered her as Wendy lowered her brows in understanding, she was right. Lucy would be pretty mad if she knew that she wasn't taking care of herself. She could almost hear her chiding voice in her head and new-formed tears almost slipped out if it weren't for Cana's presence preventing them.

"You gotta be a strong kid." The Fae smiled at her before leaving the food on the table.

"Come down soon, you're scaring Gray out of his wits and as much as I like making fun of him even I can't see him that way." Cana grinned at her before Wendy took a deep breath and nodded.

"Plus, if you come along then maybe we could figure a way out." She said, waving back at the darkness that was left out by the light like it couldn't be reached. "Fae magic is pretty useful."

The brunette left her alone in her room and closed the door behind her.

After which she narrowed her eyes, Cana had heard Gray tell her that the girl was human and she wouldn't blame him really because it seemed as if the girl believed it too and Gray after all was human.

But Cana felt and knew it.

That girl didn't feel human, far from it.

But for once in her long life, Cana hoped she had the wrong instinct.

| • • • • |

The Igneel fortress was a stronghold fortified against any attack, it was also the headquarters of the Alvarez kingdom, home to all Sorcerers. While all demons may stand firm on their belief that they were more powerful and overall better than the sorcerers, even they couldn't deny the magnitude of the power held by them.

Mystogan often wondered exactly where did all the hate come in from.

Was there a fight between Sorcerers and Demons?

Not that any of the books knew of except for the obvious bad blood which had risen due to multiple unfortunate events.

It hadn't made any sense to him back then, it didn't make any sense now either because both sides could be held collectively responsible and yet the unfairness of it all was drowned upon the demon race.

And that folks, was why Mystogan wasn't truly well-liked in the Court of Alvarez nor did he appear very often around it because he didn't agree to the beliefs forged by blindness and prejudice, he didn't want any part in it.

The most well-known notion perceived by all sorcerers that since demons were dark and evil, they must be eradicated.

Alright.

Demons were all things dark such as nightmares, shadows, the very symbol of evil.

Yes, they were.

But here's the thing.

One can't just wipe out darkness to embody light, that wouldn't make sense. Light has no meaning without darkness, co-existence was supposed to be the key. Mistakes happen and chances for redemption must be given because, at the end of it all, they lived together in the Earthland realm.

How was there going to be harmony if one race couldn't look eye to eye with another?

Mystogan entered the fortress and was immediately informed by one of the helpers that he was required in the court of the King before His Majesty would arrive. He thanked them and continued to proceed to the courtroom.

_Of course, he'd want to see me_. Mystogan thought as he entered the court attracting the attention of many officials who either smiled at him in greeting for the sake of pleasantries or openly scowled at him with disgust. Mystogan was well-aware how unwelcomed he was in his own realm.

But did he care?

No, not as much as they would like him to.

He stood by the King's throne bored before he spotted Milliana across the hall, he glared at her when she met his eyes hoping she could understand the enormity of trouble she had caused for him by dropping his precious Grimoire.

In response, she nervously laughed and decided it was a smart idea to get the hell out of there as soon as courtly matters were dealt and finished with.

The heavy doors of the court opened once again and everyone rose from their seats in respect, few soldiers marched in before a man upon whose head sat a crown that grew heavier with every step he took.

Black billowing robes.

Coal eyes sharp as the magic he possessed.

And sheer nonchalance in the air he commanded.

Zeref Dragneel strode to his throne with his staff upon which glowed powerfully a brittle crystal. He sat down on it as the court honoured him but Mystogan knew his friend would prefer the get it over with it because nothing was more mundane than just sitting and listening to the pettiest kind of problems.

Court didn't last more than half an hour though mainly because that's the point Zeref would, out of annoyance, finish solving all of their plights and just as soon as they came, the court of Sorcerers would be dismissed.

As everyone left, Mystogan stayed behind waiting for a command from his king who simply smiled at him in a way that was reserved only for his close associates.

"So, I've heard about your grimoire." Zeref said, leading them to his private balcony from the side of the court, the flowers in his garden were driving in full bloom as the season coddled their petals.

"Can you really not?" Mystogan asked, embarrassed causing Zeref to become amused at the pink flush on his friend's face, he nodded before taking another sip of wine from the goblet on the table.

He sat down and looked at the blue-haired man. "Not that I don't trust Milliana but she can be a little difficult sometimes."

Mystogan snorted at the Emperor's leniency. "Difficult? Really Zeref? That's the word you choose-"

"-it's a book, Mystogan. Let it go, you've lived long enough to memorise everything in it anyway." The black-haired man shrugged but nevertheless offered. "I'll lend you mine to cast the locator's spell upon it."

"I was going to ask you for it but yes, thank you." Mystogan sheepishly appreciated as he nodded at him as he plopped himself on the seat next to him.

Zeref let his hand simply play with a petal that had flown astray that had settled on the stone table. "So what happened in the Temple of Ashes?"

"About that Zeref," he said with an uncertainty that attracted Zeref's dread mildly. "Natsu Dragneel said that he couldn't sense anything."

"But?" He asked drinking from his goblet.

"But I think he's lying." Mystogan said, relying that information on his hunch

"I wouldn't put lying above that demon." Zeref stated frankly.

"Same." Mystogan agreed because it was Natsu after all, his reputation preceded him in matters like this as much as of a fun companion he could be. "But I don't know how I can force him -of all the stubborn demons out there- to tell something he wouldn't want me to know."

The King narrowed his eyes. "Mystogan, the Draconis isn't just a symbol of goodwill between the sorcerers and demons."

"It also was made of Osmium, the stone used for the purpose of divination by ancient faes." He paused as he tasted another sip of the wine. "To prophesize the future by the mouth of a Priestess."

He maintained eye contact as he continued. "The only reason why it would shine is that—"

"—The Draconis has chosen its medium."

"Precisely." Zeref gestured as he slanted his eyes at the petal. "Unlike the times before, the Draconis wishes for us to search for the person who has been gifted with being the Priestess, upholder of peace amongst all nations."

"Yes, it's never been like this though, do you feel there might be a reason?"

"I think so." He said, introspectively. "The Draconis doesn't do anything without a reason."

"So trust me when I say this," Zeref raised his head and firmness lay stark in his dark orbs. "It doesn't matter if the demon doesn't wish to share, we must compel him to. He has seen something significant in the Draconis and we must acquire that knowledge."

"Yes, Zeref but like I said—"

"— Although, you don't need to scrutinize him."

"I don't?" Mystogan said, partly confused and partly relieved.

"No." Zeref said, rising from his seat with a flush of his robes swaying behind him as he smirked at the dodger blue painted skies.

"I'm going to pay Hell a little visit."

Mystogan swallowed toughly, that wouldn't end well.

Zeref might have been someone with the patience of a thousand-year-old monk but Natsu was equally infuriating and completely capable of pissing off any amount of forbearance in him.

Like what happened in the feast of Mistfalls, where all nations come together to celebrate *cough *cough* unity among them after the Great war and Natsu had somehow managed to offend Zeref single-handedly with just one sentence.

No one knew what he said but it caused Zeref to flood in his purple aura and rage. The pair of them successfully ended up slaughtering the halls to the extent that its reparations caused the Feast of Mistfalls to be delayed by six centuries.

So much for unity huh.

He looked back at the shattering calm on Zeref's face which felt akin to him when he was plotting. The black-haired nodded to himself, approving of the plan he had made and Mystogan sweatdropped at the movement, to which he paid no obvious mind.

_Come to think of it,_ Zeref pondered. He hadn't seen the jerk for a long time, not that he cared which was beside the point but he had heard of him being trapped by a human. It made him roll his eyes, only Natsu could have managed such a feat.

Good. He had something to greet the bastard with.

Looking back at it, Mystogan would always find it funny how the two of them shared the same last name but Zeref had once made it beyond _clear_ that they were by no means related.

He made sure everyone knew not to compare him— the Emperor of Sorcerers, calm, elegant and graceful to that reckless Demon Lord who couldn't, for the sense of any kind, control his temper.

"Oh and Mystogan, your twin is here."

So lost in his thoughts Mystogan was that he almost didn't hear him.

He absent-mindedly nodded. "My twin is —what?"

He spun around to see Jellal stare at him with a brow raised; how long was he there? Better yet, why was he there? If Mystogan was indirectly unwelcomed by the Court of Alvares then Jellal was subtly banned from its premises. They really did avoid their birthplace like the plague.

Unless, his visit seemed to warrant something gravely important. Eleven out of ten times, it didn't exactly mean good.

"Hello, brother." He greeted with a smiled and then turned to Zeref with a low bow who dismissively waved it off.

"How have you been, Jellal?"

"I've seen better days." He said truthfully while he sat down with them and it seemed to Mystogan that his brother could use a little sleep and rest. Yet, that was all a farce; everyone in the room knew that the kind of pain ailing Jellal wasn't physical but perhaps the long-suffering absence of another.

"I'm sure you have." Their King said softly as he would to a brother. "What brings you here Jellal and that is not to say you're not welcomed—

Mystogan grunted at the falseness, earning a glare from Zeref that silenced him at once as his twin laughed at it.

"—Something that would be of your interest." He said, keeping his eyes lowered.

"What's wrong?" Zeref inquired, soothingly, Jellal smiled at it and Mystogan knew why.

The only person who truly accepted the pair of them here was Zeref, the three had become best of friends in quite some time. And the way Zeref would always fiercely defend them whether it was in court or not was something that was endearing to both.

"How do I put this?" Jellal said in discomfort as a breeze flew past quickly. "There has been a revival of a magical ancestral line that we had thought was dead."

"The descendants are living then?" The Emperor inferred.

"Yes." He said, unsure of their reactions.

Zeref looked at Mystogan as Mystogan looked at Zeref. What could make Jellal so stiff? Nothing had ever reached that effect and it muddled them that something could.

"Okay." Mystogan nodded understandingly. "Whose the ancestor of this line then?"

Jellal sighed and Zeref anticipated the breaking of a storm.

"Anna Heartfilia."

* * *

Welp. Not a plot twist was what I said but hmm.

Jellal, Mystogan and Zeref share a pretty nice friendship because I'm tired of seeing Zeref as the ultimate bad guy. So no, not gonna happen here and Natsu and Zeref's relationship is going to be fun to explore. I can finish this story in sixty chapters (max) but I'd rather be done in, well, let's hope it'll finish by forty-something.*Fingers crossed*

Yeah, hope ya'all are keeping your sanity sane in quarantine.

Anyway, see ya'all next week. Do drop in a review or a bone or The Andes. Sorry, it's quarantine. I think what sucks about it for an introvert is the fact that EVERYONE else is home too. And that just steals the peace of being at home. I should prolly quit ranting.

Okay byeee, take carree.

Chaol


	15. Chapter 15

Okay guys, I never give an Author's note in the beginning so it's obvious I have stuff to say.

This is a pretty long chapter alright. And a bit emotionally taxing with being complicated, so if you don't get something, please ask.

* * *

**_Chapter fifteen_**

_Divulgence of the worst kind_

_-•-_

Not that Natsu being troublesome was something new to half the demons residing in Hell but even for him, this was ludicrous.

"Is he okay?" Lisanna asked, affected by worry as she watched the fire-breathing demon quite literally destroy the cliffs near the Palace grounds.

Those were originally meant for flying practice for newborn demons but it looked like they might have to shift that for the moment.

There was no way Erza was going to be fine with that much destruction.

"Does he look okay to you?" Gajeel snorted.

"Is he missing Happy?" She said, referring to the blue-haired exceed who had returned to Extalia, his homeland to visit his parents for a few decades.

"It wouldn't invite this much intensity though."

Natsu burnt everything within his five mile radius in his fire. At some point, someone would have to restrain him but right now, she wasn't sure if anyone was volunteering, not when he was boiling mad.

"I think his prey escaped him once again," Gajeel said, telltale signs of a laugh appearing on his features. "The human who trapped him for a decade?" Lisanna asked as Mira heaved a brow.

"Yep. I swear that human has the best luck in the mortal realm." The metal demon grinned, crossing his arms. "I'd like to meet them at some point."

"Say Gajeel, how'd they escape?" Mira said as Natsu broke another column in the architecture and all of them flinched simultaneously.

"By entering the Fae realm."

Gajeel, Lisanna and Mirajane stared at Natsu who had just answered her question.

"The Fae realm? What the fuck?" Gajeel said in disbelief as Lisanna furrowed her brows. "How did they—

"She," Natsu corrected as fire evaporated from his fists.

"How did she find the Fae realm?"

The demon lord narrowed his eyes, something he was curious about as well but he already had a hunch or two.

When Lucy was taking her satchel and it had allowed Natsu to temporarily glance at its contents and a thick volume remained in it. He could just be seeing things but Natsu hadn't ever been a victim to delusions, at least not the literal ones; his sight was as sharp as a dragon's, if not sharper.

What he had seen was a grimoire with an M trailing on its spine. And if he had to take a guess, he knew exactly who it could belong to.

"Natsu," Lisanna carefully approached.

He grunted as a reply.

"How were you set free?"

"Yeah, that's something I'd like to know too," Gajeel said.

Natsu sat on a boulder rock nearby which had been the product of his destructions and it didn't deter him the least.

"Humans," He began. "Are annoying. They don't know where to stick their nose—

"Rich coming from you but okay—

"Do you want to fight, metalhead?" Natsu asked, slicing his gaze dangerously at Gajeel who happily returned it by the addition of squaring his shoulders and Mirajane sighed before she stepped in between the two with a bright smile. "Come on boys, play nice."

As if catching her sister's cue, Lisanna prodded him to carry on. Honestly, the renovation of Hell seemed difficult enough as it is without their most powerful demons having a fight out because of their bruised egos.

He glared at Gajeel before continuing.

"Anyway, going back humans tend to meddle with problems that actually need no meddling, especially when there's dark magic involved. Unless a human has long lost ties to a Fae or Sorcerer bloodline." Natsu said, lying on his back.

"'_The Black Hand_'," He said, not liking the bitter taste that name left on his tongue. "A group of humans by the looks of it but that's all I could get to know for now."

Lisanna narrowed her eyes as Gajeel mirrored her features, that didn't sound conventional in the least.

They had just got Natsu back after a decade and a decade might feel like a short period for people of immortality but he was their King, an uncrowned one albeit. So, they found it in their right to be protective of him.

Just as he was of them.

"Not that I'm unhappy at your release but Natsu," Mirajane looked sidewards with alertness blinking in her form. "Why would anyone want to release you?"

"Beats me," Natsu said, getting up to his feet.

"They are humans so—

"No, " he told at once before Gajeel could even finish his sentence. "I tried to sniff their scents out but I couldn't, I had just been revived, it takes a while to move when has been trapped in a box trapped with human will."

The three demons fared uneasily in their minds. Dodginess was a trait inherited by most demons so they could recognise it anywhere in anyone else at a glance. With the issue of Draconis and the obvious stirring within the Fae courts, it seemed like something was coming their way.

"Speaking of scents, Salamander." Gajeel cocked his head to the side as he took in Natsu's scent which seemed to be lacking; something that was essential. "It's been a long while, where is your scarf?" He said and clearly that was the wrong move because it prompted Natsu into launching a series of devastating attacks on the nearby architecture.

All three of them sweatdropped.

"I'm not sure you should have asked that." Mirajane smiled, uneasily.

"You don't say." He responded resigning himself to a callous shrug.

"What's going on here?!" Erza's voice boomed out of nowhere. And every single demon in Hell stopped moving.

"Gajeel did it," Natsu said with a face plain as the day while the demon mentioned growled at his blatant lie. "I did not." Gajeel said, standing firm by his case, "Dragneel—wait where did he go?"

Erza raised a brow at the empty space Gajeel was looking at, with an open-mouth expression.

"Doesn't matter, now, you'll clean up this mess." She dismissed as she took in the view of the destruction caused. "Two hundred thousand years of preservation and you think it's okay to destroy the cliffs if you did."

"But I didn't, you crazy woman."

Which was probably not the right thing to say because another explosion was heard about 2.5 seconds later.

Mirajane sighed. They had just redesigned those pillars and columns recently.

In all utterance of chaos winding casually around, Natsu exited Hell as he flew upwards to the human realm.

God, to say he was pissed would be such a blunt understatement.

His wings disappeared as he stepped on the earth above his home. Natsu walked on the streets of London and the funny thing was he could still smell trails of that annoying woman here; trying not to think about it was one thing, trying to ignore one of your essential senses was quite another.

Natsu hated his nose, his olfactory tendencies was usually a boon but sometimes, it was a downright bane.

Really that one time, he could tell that Mira was going out with Laxus because of the change in their scent. _Like eww, Mira, why him?_ But that earned him a punch from the demoness so really he was fine not taking exemplary use of his nose all the time.

His thoughts were rowed back to the Draconis, it hadn't bothered him much but if the damn stone was acting out of character, then it mostly meant it had chosen a Priestess.

Which wasn't an astronomical event really because it chose a Priestess and a protector every few millenniums. Nothing great if one had to get down to it.

But.

_But_.

It had dragged him into it and Natsu wasn't sure how he felt about that because the Draconis generally meant trouble and since it was attached to him, it just doubled in its effect.

So it led him to make a pact with himself, to not bother with it because if it really was his destiny then Fate would drag him to it one way or the other.

Still, it was an interesting idea.

That of all kinds to associate with, the Draconis had called out for a demon because his kind was a cursed one according to most and the Draconis was too sacred to be touched by something like him.

Not his words but popular beliefs mitigated so.

A sudden push against his shoulder made him realise he had just collided with someone and it was his fault because he had been engrossed in his head.

"Hey, watch it asshole!" The person spat back and really, that was the exact thing he wanted at the moment, a fight (read as a distraction)

"You watch it, fuckface!"

The person turned and Natsu was sure he was going to land a sucker punch before he stopped his fist mid-air in confoundment.

"Erik?"

Cobra blinked at his name being uttered, only a few people knew his name and he was fairly careful not to spill it around but once he looked up, he relaxed.

Truthfully, he could recognise that ridiculous bush of pink hair from any corner of the world.

"Dragneel? What the hell man?" He smiled in the way of greeting as the onlookers stared at them strangely.

"Been a long time since I saw you."

"Same," Natsu said, slinging an arm around his brother after he looked him up and down to make sure he was still the same. Unanimously and silently, deciding that it had been far too long since they had met, they should catch up with each other.

"How're you anyway?" Cobra asked as they walked into the bar. "I heard some human chick knocked you off?"

"Don't," Natsu warned. "I hear another mention of her and I swear to God, I'll kill something innocent."

"That bad?" Cobra asked as he ordered gin & tonic, entertaining classics for once.

"Yeah, you tell me, what's up with you?" Natsu asked as a glass of whiskey made its way to him, "How's Crime Sorciere treating you?"

"We prefer being called the Council but alright, everything has been peachy." Cobra said, cracking his neck, "Except that Roman Catholic Church is sometimes annoying and there have been troubles with the Spirits."

"Spirits?" Natsu said, taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, Celestial spirits, they're growing reckless for no reason," He said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Some of them even slipped into the human realm. Luring every human, turned or not, into murder, homicide, suicide and what-not."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It actually is." He affirmed causing Natsu to look up at him.

"While being a demon, it gives me happiness that humans are sinning there's got to be a limit, Natsu. Coz' end of the day, humans are the image of God with sin in their hearts." Cobra said, taking in his drink as the liquid burnt down his throat.

"They maintain the balance of our eco-system, them acting haywire is going to change that significantly."

Natsu pouted thoughtfully, tsk-ing to himself because it made sense in a vague form to him. "So what's up with them?"

"Celestial spirits? Ah, they're just restless. Told us that they didn't have a purpose."

"Didn't know they're supposed to have one but okay." Natsu shrugged as Cobra voiced the same sentiments.

"It just started a few days ago and they have been driving Jellal to the wall."

Natsu narrowed his eyes at the mention of Jellal and Cobra tried not to notice it. The demon lord shook his head, shifting back to the main point at hand. "So that's why you're here? To find Spirits causing chaos?"

"No."

He frowned at Cobra.

"The hell are you doing in London then?"

"Eh, I was supposed to search for this girl, blue-haired teenager, she's an orphan now." Cobra shrugged before Natsu furrowed his brows at the description.

"Her name?" He asked.

"Wendy. Wendy Marvell, seen her anywhere?"

"Why do you want her?" Natsu questioned because he knew exactly who he was talking about.

"Well, fuck." Cobra said, "I don't know how to say this to you honestly."

"Say what?"

"That girl, Natsu, she isn't human."

"What? No, she is. I've met her. She didn't smell nearly supernatural to me." Natsu retorted; there was no way he could have missed that.

"Yeah, that's because the gene is pretty much dormant in her, she's human only at the moment," Cobra said, rubbing the space beneath his ear.

"Before she experiences a spontaneous bust of magic that may or may not kill her, we need to find her and return her to her original birthplace to harness that magic out in the proper way."

It took Natsu several minutes to process that information before coming to one proper conclusion: "What the fuck?"

"My feelings exact, mate, my feelings exact." Cobra sighed.

"So if you know where she is, do you think you can help me find her?"

Natsu thought for a moment before grinning in a manner that the other demon had known as chaotic evil; Cobra caught his breath.

"Sure, why not, she's probably in the Fae realm so if you just take me there as well, I'll help you find her." He offered too gently for someone who'd rather put their demands openly on the table.

"Not sure how the Faes would feel about a demon within their borders but okay." He paused mindfully as he added. "And before you say it, I'm a member of the Council so they wouldn't have a choice to let me in even though I'm a demon too."

Natsu rolled his eyes. "But say, what kind of a supernatural creature is she?"

Cobra swallowed hard, wondering how he should divulge that part to Natsu who noticed his reluctance with puzzlement. He really hoped Natsu wouldn't ask that but who was he kidding?

"Natsu, I don't think you should know."

"Why?"

"Because you get overly protective."

Natsu raised a sceptical brow.

"Why would I get overly protective with a girl who's not even a de—" He stopped, putting in the last puzzle piece.

"You're fucking kidding me right?"

Cobra shook his head in response, before closing his eyes for the storm that was going blow over.

"She's a demon?!"

|• • • •|

"You need a change of clothes." Levy clapped her hands in sudden realisation as Lucy stared at her across the table before looking down on the outfit she was wearing.

Finding nothing particularly wrong with it, she looked up in confusion.

"Oh, it would be better to make you blend in the Fae realm for now before we reach the Library."

"Why?" Lucy said for it sounded suspicious to her.

"Not all Faes are good, Miss Lucy. There are two major kinds, The Seelie and Unseelie court." She said.

"The Fiore you are in at the moment is the home of the Seelie Court, the good and benevolent Faes basically but there's another part of Fiore on which resides the Unseelie Court, though they're still part of the Fae world, they aren't always good."

Lucy absorbed this information, she recalled hearing that Wendy's father was a contributor to some church in Fiore. And now it made her question if there even was a church in the first place. Could it be that he had connections with that part of Fiore? What the heck? Was he Fae or something?

"Say, Levy, can Faes possess a human being?"

The blue-haired Fae cocked her head to the strange question posed by the human in front of her.

"Not possessed per se, but however."

"However?"

"However, it is possible for a Fae to enchant a human being into doing their wishes," Levy said, bobbing her head as she considered what she had said. "I'd call it persuasion but that's just veiling it."

Lucy nodded. "So the Unseelie court consists of bad Faes and the Seelie court are of good Faes?"

"Not always but yes most of the times. Why do you ask?" Levy stopped before looking at her. "Is it possible you've been there?"

"No, I haven't but someone was."

"Someone you knew?" She prodded further, curiously.

"He was the father of one of my friends, he's dead now though."

Levy frowned and Lucy noticed her discomfort with question. "Is something wrong?" She said, taking the last bite of bread from her plate.

"No, not at all," Levy said, uncertain.

"It's just that even when evil Faes enchant them, it's mostly out of pettiness, like shooting cattle or beating in the air, things like that. It never results in the death of a human." Levy stared shrewdly at the table. "However, if it does,"

"It means something darker had been involved," she shrugged at what the purpose could be. "For a gain of power perhaps."

The blonde finished the glass of water as she let her words sink down, Lucy looked back at Levy.

"So may I please have a change of clothes?"

And Levy simply smiled.

Lucy was actually surprised at how well the clothes fit before moving out with Levy to the Royal Library where Levy would attempt to find Wendy and Gray.

Apparently, she knew the simple locator spell but since they were humans, a different kind, so the spell changed in respect to it.

The markets they were passing through were vibrant with quaint sellers selling little purple potions of sleeping draughts to mystic butterflies that would sit on Lucy's shoulders. For a moment in time, Lucy forgot who she was and where she was.

Pretty flowers bloomed on her trails and the crowds were vividly dressed, some were singing to tunes of merry and joy while the others flew about in hoops, like a rollercoaster.

Faes appeared in different skins, they laughed in merry and twirled around on the tips of their feet.

Lucy watched in wonder as she walked by a statue of a mighty white dragon with a small inscription near its foot: _Through starry skies and summer winds._

She stared at it for a little while more before she went pass it to catch up with the blue-haired fae.

"Levy," Someone called out and they turned to the direction. "Dan," Levy said with a tone that made Lucy think she wasn't very fond of whoever this Dan was.

"I hadn't known you to have returned."

"That's because I didn't intend you to know, " Levy muttered to herself but Lucy heard it and could hardly suppress the cough she let out.

Dan who seemed to be a knight, glinted his eyes to the moon and back when he noticed Lucy who simply blinked at his attention.

"This is Lucy Heartfilia, Dan. And Lucy," Levy turned to her before gesturing to the crimson-haired man, "This is Dan Straight known for his absolutely ridiculous antics."

"Levy, why, oh why would you introduce such a valiant knight to this beautiful maiden in such a barbaric manner?" He asked taking Lucy's hand with hearts appearing around them, Lucy simply attributed this to the Fae realm's magic.

"I, Dan Straight, wish to court to you, Miss Heartfilia, will you please allow me the honour of doing so?"

Lucy didn't even miss a beat.

"No."

It caused Levy to bubble with laughter and Dan's figure turned to stone unexpectant of the certainty in the reply.

"B-but why?"

"Because I have no clue who you are, save for your name," Lucy replied, blunt as the back of a knife as Dan was taken aback. "But we can get to know each other." He said in a ditch attempt to monopolise. "And who knows we might be mating under the moon before you know it?"

_Mating?!_ Lucy thought, half-horrified-half-confused.

"No thank you, I think I'll pass." She dismissively waved as she looked at Levy to intervene.

The blunette shook her head before looking up to Dan with a charm running on the tip of her tongue. "Alright, Dan, you should honestly—

"No, Princess Lucy, you must give me a chance," The knight said before he took a step forward and caught Lucy's wrist.

"Dan, for the—

Levy was interrupted by a painful hiss coming from the crimson-haired man as he retrieved his hand, he clutched it close to his chest.

"What the hell?" He asked confused at the burn that had been inflicted around his wrist, it had _melted_ the metal surrounding it and left a scar as if to ward off evil.

Lucy looked back at her wrist that had a scar which was turning into a pale red ink, whatever it was, it seemed to be growing.

"We should go," Levy said,

"Oh but Lucy wait—

"Dan, honestly, get out of here before I transfigure you into a frog," Levy said as she moved forward with Lucy following her in a daze.

"Have this." Dan offered a ring to Lucy.

"Absolutely not," Levy said before the blonde could even think of refusing. "Lucy, that's a courting gift. By Fae laws, you both will be seen as a couple. Don't take it."

"Levy, you ruin my chances."

"Like you had any to begin with." She bristled with irritation.

"I wish to see you again, tell me when shall I espy over you again?" Dan's face took a sly turn, "Or will you let me save your life instead?"

"Dan." The blue-haired fae bristled in annoyance. "You aren't going to bind Lucy to the Law of Càraid, that is not the way you are to treat a human in Fiore. I hope you have a good day, bye."

"Goodbye, sir," Lucy said after Levy waved at him, she followed her leaving Dan to mourn for his loss.

After being out of an earshot from him, Levy looked at Lucy with a guarded stare and why did Lucy know it to be so?

Because that's the exact way she had looked at Gray when he had kidnapped her for the first time.

Lucy turned her face in futile avoidance and a shadow slipped past the corner of her eyes, the blonde looked over her shoulder almost like she had just seen someone in the corner.

"So," Levy started, attracting her attention as she looked down at her wrist now covered with the long bell sleeves of her dress. "Where did you get the mark from?"

"Umm," was all Lucy could answer to Levy's query.

"You don't want to tell me? Because that would be fine too." The fae waved dismissively, "it's just that it's not a very happy omen."

Lucy looked back at the mark on her wrist, "You don't say." she muttered before looking up at the enormous building in front of them, it was rather colour induced for a library honestly. But then so was everything in the Fae realm.

"Is this it?"

"Not exactly," Levy said, frowning at the entrance.

"There are usually multiple ways one can get to the library but the closest; the crossing of Hall of Fame and Victor's passage."

"Hall of Fame?"

Levy smiled, "You'll see."

Not knowing what to do, Lucy shrugged as she followed Levy into the building, people greeted the blunette but stared at her and the blonde wondered if they could tell she wasn't one of them.

As the doors opened, brilliant golden flames appeared, lighting the wide hallway distinctly as carved stones were stacked against each other in precision.

Lucy marvelled at the kind of architecture the Faes had invested themselves in, the delicate arches had several detailed patterns running down while many domes were coloured in paintings of, perhaps, a War.

_The Great War,_ Lucy recognised.

"I still can't get over the beauty of this place no matter how many time I come here, you know," Levy stated as the walked slowly.

"You come here often?"

"Not often enough," Levy said as they went past portraits made of Centaurs slaying beasts that resembled closely to Goblins.

"So the portraits made are of the lesser races that helped win the Great War, the main Victors of the war, that is Faes, Sorcerer and Demons against Dragons and their allies. "

"Faes dislike Demons, don't they?" Lucy questioned, working on her jaw, hoping it wasn't a sensitive question.

Levy snorted.

"Everybody dislikes demons."

"Why so?"

"The demon race is just very," Levy paused, trying to find the word to describe them but she eventually settled with 'easily dislikeable'

"So all races collectively hate them because of that?" Lucy asked, arching a brow, though she could definitely imagine that happening.

The fae before her sighed.

"I'll try to be fair, Lucy but Demons have never given anyone a reason to be trusted, deceit runs in their veins."

However, that was the age-old perception of demons, the entire race has received an awful reputation because the demons before them were horrible. That's what Levy had defended them by.

"You're telling me that they are held in a bad reputation because of the actions of their forefathers?"

Levy could sense the distrust in her voice and she knew for good reasons and face suffered despair as if she had remembered an incident.

"Let me tell you the tale which goes back to several thousand years ago, it'll make you understand better."

Lucy raised both her brows, lines forming on her forehead as the fae continued, "Sorcerers and Demon weren't always this hostile, you know."

Levy flicked her wrist as the Hall went dark, an enchantment uttered brought out a hologram glittering in golden fae.

It was a figure with horns protruding out of his long greed hair glistening in a liquid that seemed garishly familiar. He had a human form but his hands had dark claws and if Lucy had to put her mind to it, then that was a demon changing midway to his real form.

"That demon's name is Avarus,"

"Greed." Lucy translated from Latin, immediately making Levy smile in the dark.

"And greedy he most certainly was," The blunette said before she swiped her arm across the projection and it vanished.

In its place appeared a pair dancing in a trail of crystal light with mighty crowns on settled their heads and whispers of love past their tongues.

Hearts entwined in wedlock and Lucy just knew they were nothing short of unconditional lovers.

"And that is King Zeredian and Queen Refainne, the royalty of the Alvarez Empire, realm of the Sorcerers."

Lucy watched the couple waltzing in a ballroom to the melody of flutes syncing lightly with the strings of a harp.

_The Queen's blonde hair gliding in the air with grace as her husband twirled her tenderly. She beamed at him as he kissed her temple gently but with all the fire in his soul._

The warmth of their love could be felt in her human heart, brighter than most she had seen as Lucy clenched her fists tighter.

"This doesn't end well, does it?"

Levy looked at her strangely but remained silent as the images flickered to a different scene.

_Avarus came in his human form in the court of Alvarez. He was met with an embrace from both the rulers who cherished his presence. Their laughs echoed throughout all hallways and walls._

"They knew Avarus, he was their friend and they loved him."

_The courtiers beside their rulers, however, eyed the demon with wary and suspicions._

"Yet not all trusted him, his clan was known for deceit and they believed that no amount of nurture could change one's innate nature."

_The image doused in favour of a darker scenery in a cave that seemed long forgotten on misty edges of a mountain above where Avarus rose, consumed with evil and covetous desires. He wanted power, more of it, more and more as his skin turned black grasping out even to his heart._

"They were right."

_Queen Reffaine stood, looking at the apple orchards in her royal garden as she let her hand down to her stomach, she smiled._

Lucy swallowed thickly; she was with child.

_Another warm hand was placed upon hers and King Zeridian grinned gently at his wife._

"There was a notion in the air back then that killing those you loved most would make one's strength unopposed." Levy's voice boiled out as the blonde human beside her, brought her hand up to her chest; to steady her heart from the tragedy she was about to witness.

_Zeridian felt a presence behind and he grasped his staff in reflex before turning to strike; Avarus raised a brow while the King shook his head with a chortle. He kept his staff aside to greet his old friend. It was only when he embraced the demon, he realised something was gravely wrong._

_The King stumbled back, blood spilling on the floor and the knife struck out from his back; a tear slipped when the word hardly made past his lips._

_'Avarus, what has gone wrong, my friend?'_

_The demon stared coldly at the royal form before flying away to the Queen and her newborn child, death in the feather of his wings._

_A golden chalice dropped from Queen Reffaine's hands; the poison in it devouring her frail state as she fell to a slumber her eyes would never awaken from. _

_Avarus, driven by the greed he possessed looked at the child in the cradle, crying out for his parents._

_His hand reached out to murder only to have it stopped by another; one that was embellished with dragon scales._

_Avarus growled, 'Igneel,'_

_Outside the window, the skies drowned itself in darkness, snow-capped mountains melted into the rivers that turned water into blood._

_The King and Queen of the Sorcerer realm had passed._

_**Snap!**_

Lucy gasped as the darkness disappeared and the lights returned, she panted while she looked up.

The fae stared at her in concern. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, why? what happened?"

"Sweetheart," Levy said slowly as if approaching a child. "You're crying."

The blonde blinked as she raised her fingers to feel the tears that had already trailed down, what the hell? Why on earth was she crying? Lucy had seen many tragic stories so what was about this one that brought her to sobs?

"I forgot." Levy smiled. "You have a human heart, compassionate and frail, I understand this was heartless to watch."

"We should go to the Library." Lucy reminded, trying to gain control over her composure.

"True," she said, moving on. "But still, you must not judge them, some demons are quite nice—

"Debatable," Lucy resented. If nothing this put a stamp on all her inhibitions of the fiends and their kind.

"No, really, Lucy. You must not judge them for the sins of their forefathers." Levy said, resolutely.

"Not every generation suffers the same despicable case of qualities."

The blonde looked at her and she observed those thoughts only to nod non-committally as they passed the exit of the Hall of Fame.

"And this," the blue-haired fae introduced. "Is the Victor's Passage."

The room was larger than the one before, sculptures of astute ivory scattered about in an orderly manner as Lucy walked past one that was of a Fae; she looked oddly like Levy although.

"Yeah, that's me." She grinned.

Lucy shot her head up in surprise. "For real?"

"Yes, though I don't think they got my nose right." Levy said, standing beside it, "What do you think?"

Lucy beamed at the comparison in mild amusement, "No, I think the honour of your nose has been done justice to, don't you worry."

"Really? You're like the first one to tell me that in a long time."

Her statement made Lucy wonder with a question on exactly how long it had been. "So, Levy," She asked, nervously. "How old are you?"

The fae frowned before answering, "I don't remember."

"You're _that_ old?" Lucy asked, jaw-dropping in disbelief.

"Yeah, I think you can say so." Levy laughed before pointing out. "Oh, look these are the leaders of the three races."

"Zeref Dragneel." Lucy read from the inscription before looking up at the sixty feet statue of a black-haired man.

He stood calm and collected, Lucy could feel the silent confidence drawing out of his eyes as his robes billowed just enough to know that he wasn't the kind of person who would take impertinence easily.

"The King of Sorcerers, son of Queen Reffaine and King Zeredian." She completed as Lucy mind went back to the imagery she had seen then.

"Fancy." The blonde shrugged before looking at the vacant beside him which was supposed to indicate the Queen of Faes.

"Why is it empty?"

"Umm," Levy said before contemplating how to put it in words. "Our Queen has never shown herself in public, no one really knows how she looks."

"_What_?"

"Yeah, it's complicated," Levy laughed, tense at Lucy's apparent bewilderment. She hurried onto the next person, not quite her favourite but Levy wished to move away from the uncomfortable topic.

"Oh and that's the leader of the demon clan."

Lucy's head turned only to have her breath snatched away.

Salmon hair fell long past his strong shoulders as jet black eyes glowered fiercely. He stood protectively, tanned muscle and chest that seemed consumed in a familiar inky hue with his head held high; powerful and fearless.

Just the way she remembered him

"—it's funny really, he's a very different kind of demon. In the demon realm, he is not really an official Lord but the other races see him as one. You can read his name on the inscription," The fae's voice said, factually but it was lost to her as she discerned the statue.

But Lucy didn't need to read the inscription, as if rehearsed, Levy heard her say:

"Natsu Dragneel, Lord of fire, High King of the Demon Realm."

* * *

Hello my loves,

Told you chapters are getting way longer from this point.

Yes, my username has changed. TO AN INCREDIBLY STUPID NAME.

I should start from the beginning because I'm bustling in homicidal rage and ya'all are going to listen to me rant (if you wish)

So if you follow me, you've probably read _Fatum_, my other short story. And that story was a product of a bet a friend of mine had made with me.

I wagered on the fact that it wouldn't get more than 25 favourites, follows and reviews within three days of its completion.

Lol at my confidence then.

And My dumbass thought it was sensible to stake my precious username.

OBVIOUSLY, I didn't win.

And I say this with no remorse and complete pettiness:

_ Caledon Reyes, if you're reading this, I hope a fish bites you in the ass._

Okay, I feel better.

Thanks for listening.

Chaol (not the pitiful potato, screw you dude)


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter sixteen**_

_Blood Of The Covenant_

_-•-_

Was Zeref Dragneel going to intentionally destroy a few premises in Hell only because he wanted the High King's attention?

No. Please, Zeref had more dignity than that reckless demon, thank you very much.

However.

Was Zeref Dragneel going to intentionally destroy a few premises in Hell because it had been a while since he had annoyed Natsu and this situation just _begged _him to do so?

Hmm, there might be some truth in that.

Mirajane Strauss knew there was trouble nearby when she heard the hellhounds growl upon intrusion. Imps raised their wings, narrowing their eyes to slits with Hellfires burning in displeasure at having its wards infiltrated. Lisanna stood by her sister in alert as Gajeel flew up from the depths of the seventh circles, every demon simply felt a shaking in their bones and it seemed like it had a good reason to.

Purple waves of black magic swept across the legions of demons, Gajeel stood his grounds as Mira and Lisanna joined him.

"You've got some nerve showing your face here." He growled at Zeref who acknowledged him with the slight inclination of his head.

"What, Gajeel? No welcome party?" He said, feigning a smidgeon of sly affront. "I'm offended."

Gajeel gritted his teeth and he peered down at the sorcerer with all sources of annoyance grinding the fringes of his frown. "Why are you here?"

"Straight into it then, alright I shall hold no aversion." Zeref smiled, politely as if they were having tea and biscuits. "I wish to meet Natsu Dragneel."

"He's not here," Mira stated, stepping forward before Gajeel, knowing the kind of temper that ruled the iron dragon slayer.

"You could call him." He said suggestively, a smile dawning on his lips. "Salamander's no dog. He ain't coming here just cause you want him to." The crimson eyes demon said as Mira kept a firm hand on his chest.

"I'm afraid your journey here has been a waste of time." She said, ambiently.

"Or has it?" Zeref asked, twirling purple flames dancing on his fingertips, "Natsu Dragneel will come here once he senses that his home is in danger."

"That is if it is." A sword with its tip pointed dangerously at the side of his neck as Zeref smirked in surprise.

Scarlet hair was all he saw before russet brown eyes surveyed him with cautious regard. She hadn't changed it would seem, none of them had if he recalled sharply from the Great War. They still looked like the same barbaric bunch ready to howl attack on anyone who so little as threatened their home's air conditioning.

"Well, if it isn't the infamous Titania." He tuned his words to drip in amusement. "How are you? Jellal has been well if it's any of your concern."

And if a reaction was what wanted, Erza's stoic face gave him none although it did increase the pressure on his neck to draw blood.

"This bastard." Gajeel snarled more to himself, his body turning into metallic steel.

"I haven't come here to fight you off." Zeref gently reminded, purple aura being subdued from turning pitch black.

"Well," Erza said with a curt nod directed sharply to him. "We told you Natsu's not here so leave."

"I'm afraid I haven't come here for that either," Zeref said pressing his lips. That was before two columns in the south-east side of the entrance crashed to smithereens before a ripple of his dark magic caused both Gajeel and Erza to fly back with brutal force before raising his arm to shatter the wall of Heretics beside the river Styx into crumbling pieces.

_Where are you?_ Zeref thought aloud before deciding that it would take more than that to call Natsu back here.

"Shit. Human souls." Gajeel cussed before staring up at hollow little lights leaving through the broken holes of the wall.

Erza glared at him before releasing a barricade of demonic swords preventing them to leave before she requipped into her Black Wing armour. She launched herself towards the black mage with a motive to kill.

Zeref blocked her attack with the casting of a spell that surrounded him with an inky aura and Gajeel's heart sank in what seemed horrifically like foreboding. Death Predation was a severe spell that would kill everything in the immediate vicinity. The black-haired demon raced to Erza, straining to protect even if it came on the account of his own life.

"Erza!" Mirajane shrieked in fear but she was a minute too late as Zeref released the spell.

Lisanna shut her eyes close in horror but opened them when her sibling let out an astonished gasp a moment later, she then looked at the sight that pacified her in quelling relief to see red flames protecting every single demon in the proximity; lesser and greater.

Natsu Dragneel stood protectively in front of Erza, arms turned into demonic claws form his true form.

He glared at the King of Sorcerers with vengeance vowed in his eyes.

"You think you can just waltz in here," Natsu ground out, ire raging in his flames. "And hurt my people?!"

His fire had protected all of them from his spell which was a part of the reason why Zeref even bothered with it in the first place. The sorcerer knew the instincts which ran in the demon Lord's blood and of course, this simply made him exploit it more evidently.

"Apparently, I can it would seem." He said, lifting his sights to the face he hadn't seen in a long time.

Natsu's fists of fire almost collided with Zeref's jaw before the latter inched only a little to the left, missing it with unprecedented surprise.

"I heard you were released from your bounds. Pity, I thought the world could use your absence." Zeref said before using his bullet magic, projecting ballistic explosions at Natsu who dodged them with the last feathers of his wings being roughly grazed at.

"Shut your mouth, asshole!" Natsu growled before his caught his throat in a quick, burning grip but Zeref seemed more nonchalant than the situation warranted.

"You know," He said, eyes looking emotionlessly at Natsu's onyx orbs positively charged with death. "As much as I'd like to continue this fight, it's not why I'm actually here."

Natsu snarled a beastly sound. "I don't care what you're here for, you hurt my family—"

"And what?" Zeref sighed before rolling his eyes which had become a habit while dealing with the High King of the demon realm.

_Looks like nothing has changed about him indeed_, he thought wearily, ignoring the scorching in his chest when Natsu became protective of what he thought was his family

So instead of offering an explanation, he simply clasped tightly around the wrist of Natsu's hand that was still burning his neck. The dull realisation that there would be scars left by his fire made an appearance in the back of Zeref's mind but he repressed that part; more important dealings to be done now.

Zeref's closed his eyes before Natsu could come up with his next move to probably torch him to crisps no doubt. He teleported them out of the realm of demons to a place Natsu didn't recognise but he supposed it was somewhere near the Kingdom of Alvarez; grounds that were more familiar to him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" The demon stared at him with fury drumming his tone. Natsu had an uncanny feeling when he had been with Cobra, a scratch that demanded him to return to Hell.

So imagine his surprise when he caught the scent of mulberries and the sight of bloodhounds baring their teeth in outrage. He wasn't pleased, to say the least, and barging into Hell shouldn't have been a sane option, let alone a choice to Zeref no matter what the circumstance.

But then again, Natsu had never known Zeref to be docile for the sake of sanity. He was a stubborn mule and he wouldn't stop until he had done what he wished to.

The black-haired wizard in question cocked his head to the side. "I simply wished to talk to you."

"You could've done that in a way that didn't hurt my people!"

"True," Zeref said thoughtfully. "But what fun would that be?"

Natsu's face fumed up at being vexed. His hands burning up in new flames and he questioned exactly what part of him had even thought of considering him a relative. The Zeref he knew had probably disappeared the day Igneel died and in its place came a man who he had learnt to despise.

The demon sneered. "You're a sick bastard."

"Call me whatever you want, demon." Zeref shrugged, uncaring as he watched the borders of the southern borders that he had taken special care in building. "But I have a few questions to ask you."

"I'm not answering any."

"Unless you want another creative attack on the doors of Hell, you will." His voice held finality in it and Natsu fisted his hand tightly, controlling his anger was not a habit he was acquainted with.

"So," Zeref started as he met his eye. "While you said that you hadn't seen anything in the Draconis, I have a reason to believe you're lying."

"Fuck off," was Natsu's reply.

"But before that," Zeref said narrowing his eyes cynically at the demon before him. "Where's your scarf, demon?"

He froze and a second later regained control over his muscle as the question pealed in his ears.

That question sent Natsu's mind down on a spiralling staircase. When it had come from Gajeel, it didn't make him as unsettled as he felt when Zeref asked. Maybe that was because the Emperor knew, he knew exactly what that scarf meant.

Everyone around Natsu had simply thought it was a fashion accessory because that's how he had pretended it to be. Sure, it wasn't just the essence of his being.

But it was way more important to his spirit than most surmised.

When Lucy had set fire to his scarf, she had done so with his fire; tricking him to use it one her while she actually had made him aim at his own essence. Really, had she not been so patently human, Natsu would have mistaken her for a Demoness or a witch. Either way, it didn't matter, since she was going to become was his lunch or dinner, depending on the time he devoured her soul.

"Somewhere." He gave back with no hint of heat.

Zeref crossed his arms with intrigue flaring in his form. "Funny. One would think you'd treasure Igneel's last remaining possession like it was part of your hoard."

"Is this why you thought it was necessary to seek me out?" Natsu growled, muscles flexing tenuously.

The King of Sorcerers narrowed his eyes to raven slits.

He knew when Natsu was being avoidant. Heck, he grew up with him, was almost his broth—

Zeref snatched his train of thought away as if it contaminated him. He willed himself steel, to look at the demon before him who had noticed the change in his behaviour and for a brief moment, Natsu's resolve declined and was taken over by dismay.

Zeref blinked and it was gone. The demon simply looked at him murderously. "What did you see in the Draconis?

The salmon-haired demon considered his question. "Information for information,"

Zeref, still with his crossed arms had absolutely no reason to believe that the tricky demon would keep to his word. But then, Natsu wouldn't risk another attack on Hell again which was the only collateral he had but for the time being, he guessed it was enough.

"The Draconis is something of a fortune-telling machine, it gives predictions which can only be understood by the mouth of the medium," Zeref repeated the commonly known information known to most. "As an Oracle would, you know the drill, demon."

"Yeah yeah." Natsu carelessly responded. "The person chosen will then foresee harmony and peace among all races and all that razzmatazz. What difference does it make this time?"

"Well, this time instead of bringing the person chosen to be its medium or the Priestess." Zeref said, divulging an important drop of knowledge. "The Draconis wishes for us to find them."

Natsu inwardly made a sound that was a tincture of a groan and a sigh. The fact that a stone had the entirety of Earthland dancing on its fingertips was annoying enough as it was, why had it hauled him into this as well?

"Why?" He asked for the sake of it but he already knew it.

"I don't know, nobody does." The Emperor replied as he surveyed the information in his head. "It hadn't even happened at the time when Anna was chosen and _she_ was the most powerful Priestess to exist."

Natsu hardened visibly at the mention of his teacher, she had been the first Priestess of the Draconis. And she did everything she could before Acnologia could rise the second time, it was noteworthy to say that only because of Anna, they narrowly managed to avoid a 2.0 version of the Great War.

But at the end of it all, it ended up costing Anna something very precious.

Her own magical force.

Which made her completely vulnerable to an attack that had happened in the absence of her protector.

Natsu could still remember the day she died in his arms; the same woman who had watched him grow and believed in him was now dead. Anna had been the first person who had looked beyond the prejudice that covered all demons and treated them like she would treat any other.

"So you understand why it's important to find the medium before anyone else does." Zeref asserted, bringing his arms to his side and Natsu out of his past reveries. "This is new, this is different. We don't know how important this Priestess might be this time but it's in our best interest to act the earliest."

And as if a thought abutted another side of him, he added: "There are still supporters of Acnologia out there, even within your own clan."

How he knew about _that_ was going to be a question that would haunt Natsu till the end of his days.

"Now, your end of the bargain," Zeref said, a pervading swirl of purple flames dancing on his tips in case the demon even _thought _of moving away from his end of the agreement.

Natsu, for a short span of time proving Zeref right, seriously considered not keeping his word. Just to piss the haughty Emperor off. Yet that would no doubt end in unwanted consequences so he held himself back.

_After all,_ he appeased to himself, there were better ways to one-up the brilliant Sorcerer.

"I had a vision of sorts when I touched the Draconis."

Zeref blinked, totally unprepared for that statement, he cocked his head lightly to the side. So, was Natsu the Priestess? The image that his head produced of someone like Natsu —who had the reputation of a bull in a China store— to be the caretaker of the Draconis was positively amusing and just _wrong_.

Besides, the Draconis only chose humans for the title.

"It told me that someone- in this case, I'm guessing the Priestess- would be found soon," Natsu said, revealing in scarce terms as he eyed him. "When a crown of stars would appear on the skies, it's light pointing at the Priestess."

Now that certainly was interesting. He wasn't hoping for much when he thought of interrogating Natsu but this was more than his intuition had warranted. Not that Zeref was complaining. He could find about this phenomenon of a crown of stars and he already had a guess on where he could possibly start.

Something that sounded like this had Fiore written all over it.

Satisfied, Zeref nodded to himself but before he could go further he examined Natsu thoroughly again. "Is that all?"

The demon arched a peculiar brow. There was also that part about it being Natsu's destiny or whatever but was he going to tell Zeref that? Hmm, no.

Considering it as a _part_ of his payback, Natsu grinned wildly. "Yes, there's nothing more to tell."

Zeref flinched repelled by the clear-cut lie, whatever it was though he doubted he'd be able to pry it out of the demon without a gravely injurious fight.

Speaking of which, the marks on his neck began to materialize as clear fingerprints. He set his gaze on Natsu again and to someone who knew neither would decide that these were two strangers who had once known each other only to suffer losses due it.

Zeref turned his back on him, disappearing into a miasma of the dark magic he wielded. Natsu watched him walk away, resolving to feel nothing for the man who had harmed his family and home.

And it was not about to go unpunished.

Later that evening, Zeref was informed that the southern borders had been invaded. The strongly built walls were fragmented to dust and debris, seven patrolling guards had been hurt with mostly second-degree burns and the smoke had not decreased until two weeks had passed.

"What could have done it, Sir?" His minister asked, introspectively examining the flames that looked similar to Dragon fire. "A demon?"

Zeref recoiled in a rage that seethed quietly within as he saw the hologram projecting the remains of the southern borders. It had been painted in fires of a vindictive fervour which spoke its message loud; _an eye for an eye_.

And honestly? It didn't take a genius to know who did it.

| • • • • |

"This . .is the. .library?"

"Is there a problem with that?" Levy inquired, hesitantly.

Lucy simply sighed at the sight. Row after row, books had been neatly lined up, stretching in a never-ending skyward helix. She could smell vanilla, ink and if warmth had a scent, it wrapped around Lucy in a pervading swirl of joy. Glitters twirled in unison as each book seemed to contain the very substance that the Fae world was made of; Magic.

They had finally reached the library after leaving the Victor's passage which was, all in all, just an awkward experience to Lucy. The blonde knew Levy had her suspicions about how and why she had come to the Fae realm and she might have solved the how question but was still a little fuzzy on the _why_.

And when Lucy had unwittingly blurted out about Natsu Dragneel, of course, that was bound to make the fae feel justified on her grounds of suspicion.

"Okay, I'll go find the book which contains the tracking spells for Humans," Levy said, before disappearing into one of the shelves.

At this point, all Lucy cared about was finding Wendy and Gray. She had promised the former that she would be right behind her and could almost imagine the hurt on the child's face when she didn't find Lucy there. Besides, in the past few days, Wendy and Gray seemed to have constituted as somewhat of a family.

She just hoped they were alright.

And then there was that demon. Lucy had tried not to think about it and it was ridiculously exasperating how her mind would flow through the most random topic, people and memories but at the end, would halt at him.

The demon and her, much to her utter chagrin, shared a long history; if she was being sincere, she felt like her time with him could alone outlive an entire bloodline of the most valiant kings.

She had done her fair research on the demon and almost all texts described him as an unforgiving fiend embittered in the blood. Almost every single prosperous tale of empires in the human realm as well as on Earthland stated the cause that lay beyond technical reasons.

The light he stole, the kingdoms he turned to dust, the fire that burned down crowns and the name they feared to whisper in the dark.

There were drawings of him as well, all of which were the cause of her sleepless nights.

Lucy sat down at one of her chairs, considering her next plan of action when she would meet Gray and Wendy. The demon wouldn't rest until he found her, he was kind of obdurate that way. _Actually every way,_ Lucy thought whilst aridly correcting herself.

So, he would not stop. Assuming that was the definite case and he still couldn't enter the Fae realm unless permission was granted before that Lucy would have to appeal to the right of asylum from the Fae Queen.

If goodwill towards humans was such a concept here then they shouldn't have a problem granting it to her.

But there was only one thing that didn't fit in her equation.

One itty bitty thing.

Lucy's hand went over the mark on her wrist, only it no longer was a small scar.

An inky impression that had grown out of its size from around her wrist to almost engulfing half her forearms, barely reaching her elbows. They wound itself around her skin in a silken fashion and Lucy would consider it a cool tattoo if it weren't for the overwhelming speed at which it was growing.

Had the demon cast something life-threatening upon her?

She didn't know though Lucy hadn't felt any different for a long time so she thought against it which simply added to the worry of what it could be.

She let a breath escape, too tired to have to deal with this and Lucy guessed she wouldn't know what it entailed unless the Faes around her did though she still didn't quite trust them enough.

"We have never had visitors from the human world but when we do, they do not look so troubled, dear one." A voice said making Lucy hide her mark immediately with her long sleeves as she turned around to witness a young person, dressed in a pretty pink frock as her blonde hair fell in waves to her ankles.

She had the hint of blonde Fae mischief in her eyes and smile which spelt no good but since that's how faes generally looked, Lucy didn't hold that against the person.

"Hello, I'm Lucy."

"I know." She smiled, a surreal radiance dispelled itself from her face. "I'm Mavis Vermillion, a friend of Levy's."

Lucy tried not to show how mildly perplexing the situation was but she relaxed into an awkward form of conversation. "Umm, I'm here with Levy."

"Yes, she told me. She'll be coming down anytime now." Mavis grinned at her and as unsettling the Fae seemed, Lucy seemed to calm her breaths down.

As if on cue, Levy entered with a thick volume in her frail, little hands as had her eyes fixated upon reading it.

"Lucy, I hope you've got something of these people you seem to be searching—" Levy stopped herself as soon as she saw Mavis.

"Hello, Levy, fine day is it?" She grinned at her, the smile stretched enough to reach the emerald crinkles in her green eyes and Levy could only blink before nodding silently.

"Come now," She gently probed the blue-haired fae. "Lucy here has been waiting for a long time now."

"Um, I'm sorry Lucy,"

But the blonde simply waved at her dismissively, "It's okay but what do you mean something of Gray and Wendy?"

"A possession or something that they had on their person."

Lucy looked at her satchel, her hand went down to rummage through the bag almost catching something soft but she left it in favour of a pen.

"This is Gray's," Lucy said and she knew the priest would most definitely have Wendy attached to his hip. So finding him would inevitably lead to the pair of them.

Levy took it before spreading a map of what Lucy assumed was the Fae realm on the floor and then she took out a few marbles. They were bright red hues and Levy lifted her hand, palms facing downward as she moved it from the pen to the marbles.

Magic in the form of transparency appeared, Lucy could see the difference in the air as a spray of golden dust bustled out, almost like a pirouetting ballerina.

"_Rannsaich_." Levy chanted before gently tossing the marbles across the map. They twirled and danced on the thin paper, travelling north and south before they stopped at various points on the map.

"So they were here," she said pointing at what vaguely said-_ Alberona's._ Tracing it away to each point before Levy stared with furrowed brows, confused at it by the end of it all.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked, concerned.

"It says they are here," Levy uttered, standing on her feet looking around. "In this very room—

"Lucy!"

The blonde spun at Wendy's cry across the room alongside with Gray who seemed like a brief mixture of relief and gratitude. Wendy ran to her before almost springing out to her. Lucy caught her, holding her close to her chest before thanking the Lord above for keeping her safe.

Lucy kissed on atop Wendy's head before rubbing in light circles on her back as the latter clasped her in an iron grip.

"—I'm so sorry," Lucy repeated without taking a breath's rest as her tone shrunk to a more joyful one. Lucy hadn't realised just how scared she had been until Wendy had been returned to her, seemingly being out of harm's way.

Gray sighed before looking at Lucy up and down, she didn't seem to have been hurt in any way, which was enough for now. Anything else could wait. She met his gaze and smiled at him as he returned it happily.

And had Lucy raised her head at the moment, she probably would have seen Levy and Mavis exchanging suspicions over Wendy who was still at the finishing of a sob, tucked safely in her arms.

They turned their eyes to Cana who simply shrugged in silent correspondence.

* * *

_Meaning of some words in Scottish Gaelic_

_Rannsaich- Search_

We have finally come to the end of Part I.

I am crying tears of joy, fr.

I am not certain if I will be able to post next week because I have a tight schedule with interviews and micro-presentations for the uni's I'm applying. Man, I'm dead beat but anyway, I will my best try to update.

Happy fasting to any who is, I hope you carry on with strength through this tumultuous time.

Either way, the chapter title though has significance to it.

Blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb. Funnily enough, there is no proper source of that proverb which I am still very miffed bout but anyway, it means that loyalties made fighting side by side or on the way is stronger than kinship forged by genetics.

Okay I'll see ya'all next week. (hopefully)

Love,

Chaol.

(P.s- The username is not cute. I will fight you unto death on this. I'm stuck with this username until the end of this story, what a life, lol)


	17. Chapter 17

Part II

**_Chapter seventeen_**

_Darkness Wavering Around Red_

_-•-_

_Several hours later,_

Gray sighed.

And then he smiled.

He watched over Lucy and Wendy who had fallen asleep in the bed, holding each other as if fate threatened their reunion. Then, he soundlessly moved forward to make sure the blanket had tucked them both in.

When Cana had suggested going over to the Library, it had been quite the journey travelling the Hall off Fame and Victor's passage, learning their histories and all. Pity, he couldn't really concentrate on it. Maybe it was just his imagination but he couldn't shake off the feeling that he was being watched by someone.

It made him turn around twice but to no avail because no one was there and Gray wondered if he was finally losing his marbles. He'd have to talk about it to Lucy soon enough which made Gray look back at them.

The colour on Wendy's face had seemed to become progressively better as she snuggled closer to the woman beside her and he wondered how brutal the separation had been.

He kinda understood now.

When one is abandoned for the most part of their life and then they find someone who treats them like a normal person, goes an extra mile to see them smile, one would be petrified with the prospect of losing them in any way or part. And it wasn't one way here. Wendy wasn't the only one who had gained joy, Lucy too, had become more like herself back when he had first met.

Happiness found humans in the strangest ways possible.

"You know it's creepy to watch people while they're sleeping, right?"

Gray almost jumped out of his skin when Cana appeared, quite literally out of the blue, beside him. "Can you not do that?" He said, referring to her habit of appearing out of nowhere.

"And forego the joy of watching you yelp like a scared kitten? Absolutely not."

"I do not yelp like a scared kitten," Gray exclaimed with indignation harrowing his tone.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Priest boi." Cana grinned as she leaned against the wall, sparing a glance at Lucy and Wendy cuddled in a heap of warm blankets.

"Where did you find people like them though?"

"Don't ask," Gray said before stretching his arms. "Lucy's a trained exorcist and an excommunicated sister."

"Excommunicated?" Cana said, blinking at the unfamiliar term. "So like me, she was a sister within the Church in the human world," Gray stated, shuffling his feet, "She was removed from the affiliation on false grounds and everyone knew that."

"Even you?" The questioned earned a wince from him as Cana rose a brow at the pain that momentarily flashed across his face. "Even me. It was the worst thing I had ever done, Cana." His eyes softened bleakly, "I stood there aside and watched them excommunicate her even though I knew it was wrong."

"I know I just met blondie there for like three minutes but she doesn't look like the kind who'd hold a grudge for long."

"You'd be surprised, she punched me when I kidnapped her for the second time."

"Second?" Cana asked, jaw-dropping slightly. "Dude, I would've straight up made you incapable of having children in the future. That chick's pretty mild."

Gray winced at the coarse implication.

"But on a serious note," She continued, gaze working on the blonde who was sleeping. "She'd probably still forgive you for it."

Gray chuckled humourlessly, "Sure but I would never forgive myself for it."

"Gray, self-induced misery does not help you in any way," Cana shrugged, taking another gulp from her bottle. "Not like you would listen to me but still, for all its worth, talk it out with her."

"Sure."

Knowing how noncommittal that sounded the fae simply shook her head. Gray and she stood in silence for a bit more before he looked at Cana with frown lines forming. Noticing this, she ordered: "Spit it out."

"I just think it's funny that I don't remember the fae world like this." He blurted out, thinking it was strange, he hadn't bothered with the question earlier but now that he thought about it more intently, he was sure that the image of Fiore was different in his head when compared to what was before him.

Heck, he thought Fiore was in London, a tourist spot, it was literally nothing like that.

"Ah, I know what you mean. The Earthland realm peeps use something called Colotin powder, it puts up a mist through which humans can't see through." Cana explained as she took chugged the alcohol from her bottle.

"Like suppose demons with their crazy wings and stuff can't be seen similarly when random humans accidentally cross over to Fae realms, we use a mixture of Colotin powder to touch up your memory of this place so you don't come searching for it again."

"But then," Gray said, noticing a flaw in that explanation. "How did I remember the passage through Wallowing Wayward trees?"

"No idea. Maybe you're still connected to the Earthland realm in a way you don't know." Cana said, knitting her brows as her own statement brought up more questions than giving answers but it seemed like Gray didn't wish to pursue it anymore if anything he seemed to be in rather deep thoughts.

"Either way, what about the child?" Cana asked conversationally.

"Ah, she's an orphan." He said, truthfully.

"That's it?"

"Yep, why?"

"Just that she reminds me of someone," Cana said eying the bundle of blue on the bed before motioning to him to the door, "C'mon we need to discuss your stay here and the terms upon it."

Gray nodded before looking back at the sleeping pair on the bed before leaving the room as he shut the door gently. As soon as he did that, Lucy's eyes shot open.

She had been listening in on the conversation and many would call that eavesdropping but Lucy would insist she had simply overheard the conversation by accident. She tenderly removed herself from Wendy's grasp which was quite a task because betraying her physique, the teenager had the grip of Hercules.

Lucy clearly had no clue how deep Gray's regrets had run down over the years. But since he did sound like he regretted it, she might actually stand a chance on forgiving and forgetting it for him in spite of the fact that he kidnapped her twice. She pouted at that, Twice huh? At this rate being kidnapped could be a part of her job description.

Lucy shook her head before hearing her name being whispered, she turned to look at Wendy stirring awake. "Rise and shine," she grinned as the nineteen-year-old rubbed her eyes to look at Lucy more clearly.

Half an hour later, they went down for breakfast. The Fae Queen had been informed of their presence and had allowed them to stay in the Fae realm for as long as they would like. Though Lucy wondered if that was the end of it.

"So what brings you here?" Mavis asked pouring a generous bit of maple syrup on their pancakes.

Mavis Vermillion, truth to be told, was the most unconventional person Lucy had met. Which was saying a lot, considering she really had met her fair share of weird people, herself included. Yet, Mavis who had a heartfelt disinclination towards wearing shoes almost made her wonder if she was actually a hobbit; like the height criteria was fulfilled as well. Of course, Lucy didn't voice these thoughts out lest she may greatly offend her hostess.

She had kindly given her house within the royal quarters for them to sleep at which was large enough to make Lucy question if Mavis was a part of the Royal staff or perhaps the Librarian. Maybe, after everything, when and if Lucy escaped alive through that annoying demon's clutches, she could become a librarian somewhere close to the oceans and the midnight skies. Maybe that San Marino dream wasn't too far to perceive, who knows she could engage in a better, probably happier and the thought made her smile wistfully.

Gray coughed on the water he was drinking before he looked up. "It's honestly a long story."

"Believe me, Priest boi, we have all the time in the world," Cana said sitting next to Levy with a half-smile and a suggestive brow.

"Priest boi?" Lucy squinted at the nickname as Gray blushed red beside her.

"Let's not get into that," He said, waving dismissively and the blonde made it a mental note to ask Cana about it.

Lucy took a deep breath, "So it all began in a little village called Klomino . . . "

Wendy quietly listened to the story she had heard once before as she chewed on her pancakes, they weren't as good as the ones Lucy made but tasteful nonetheless. She observed the reactions of the Faes sitting on the other side of the table. They looked human-like except for the wings attached to their back that would sometimes rise in shock as did Levy's when Lucy told them about the part where she had trapped the demon in a box

". . .and that's how Levy found me." Lucy completed as Gray's jaw tensed when he heard her meeting with the demon.

"It's unbelievable," Levy said. "That of all demons you could ever inspire the attention of, it had to be Natsu Dragneel."

"Yeah, my luck kinda sucks that way." Lucy shrugged nonchalantly before taking the last bite of her food.

"What about the mark on your hand, Lucy?" Levy asked, eying her left arm covered in opaque material. Lucy winced in a way that made Wendy raised a brow of concern, she pushed her sleeve upwards to reveal the tattoo that had grown to her upper arm.

Cana whistled lowly as the blunette took a sharp intake of breath. "Hun, that does not look like a mark you should be wearing." She expressed slightly disturbed.

"Mavis," Levy called out to the fae who had been silent throughout the conversation, "What do you make of it? How bad is it?"

"He has imprinted on you, can most likely tell where you are at all times," Mavis said, letting her hand lightly graze of the hidden lore in the ink of the tattoo.

"That's all?" Gray asked, unsettled but almost hopeful that was the only content of the mark. "Yes, for now." Mavis crossed her arms in consideration before looking at Gray with her nose scrunching, "By the way, why are you shirtless, Mr Fullbuster?"

"Ignore it, it's childhood trauma," Lucy said offhandedly as Gray glared at her. "No, it's not!"

Mavis shrugged before looking back at Lucy, "To think you've evaded the demon twice already seems like a stroke of luck, Lucy."

"Thanks?" She questioned because it sounded like a compliment and Mavis grinned at her, affirming it was.

Adjacent to her, Levy leaned to whisper: "You know, no one would have thought that it would turn out this way for the son of Igneel." causing Cana to nod at the implication as Wendy perked her ears in interest.

Natsu Dragneel had been known to Earthland with one phrase, '_Protector of the vulnerable'_ or other derivations of the same and he had been but then events occurred. Of the scathing kind and well, when one loses will, one loses way. That had been promptly the case of his as came the fall from favour, the disgrace that followed and the lonely, miserable road to being the most powerful demon, enough to even defeat Acnologia single-handedly.

"A shame really." Cana regarded with a thoughtful expression. "He had a pretty bright future ahead but well, I guess it's right what they say, the higher you go, the harder you fall."

Levy silently agreed as she then looked over to Lucy who had her head bent down. Frowning she was going to call her name before the blonde abruptly palmed her hand down on the table. "I'm sorry," Lucy said in a rush and Mavis blinked at her, startled by the statement.

"Why would you be sorry?"

"I know how unkind the relations between Faes and Demons and all I am at the moment to you is extra baggage." Lucy apologized, biting her lower lip in guilt. "I'm really sorry and I will understand if your Queen cannot provide me with shelter anymore."

Cana and Levy exchanged peculiar looks as Mavis smiled, "And say if the Queen does deny you asylum, where will you go then?"

"There's always way out, I'll figure it out at some point," Lucy said, eyes bright with determination and Mavis was faintly sure she had seen that look before but she wasn't about to point it out as Lucy looked at her in promise. "I would not have my comfort come at your expense."

Mavis considered her amused at what they called the sheer will of humans. Yet, the girl seemed to have the brass of a dragon and the will of a soldier. It's what made these unprecedented visits so delightful to Mavis, almost every time she thought she knew humans well, one would appear and surprised her with a quality she could not have expected.

"The Queen, I assure, will not have an objection to your stay," Mavis said, certainty in her tone. "Besides, our foreign relations with demons aren't _that_ bad."

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked with incertitude.

"Quite—

"But then what if the Queen has concerns that—

"She will not."

"How would you know?" Lucy asked, tilting her head to the side. "The Queen has never shown herself."

A dazzling grin from Mavis caught her unguarded as her gaze flickered to the emerald orbs that seemed to be entertained by her statement.

"Because, my dear Lucy," She said, wind brushing across her blonde locks serenely. "I am the Queen."

Before Lucy, Gray or Wendy had the time to process the statement, Mavis sauntered out to the gardens as they looked at Levy and Cana who simply shook their heads at their shocked disposition.

"It's better not to question it, really," Levy said, smiling as politely as she could and Cana hummed in agreement. "Meanwhile," The brunette said clasping her hands, "You all are right on time for the festival tonight."

"Festival?" Gray asked as the word dragged all of their attention away and Lucy pressed her lips together as she tried to recall the date. "Summer solstice, isn't it?"

"Otherwise known as the Midsummer's night." Levy said, twirling on her feet with joy, "A night for Faes to celebrate magic, music and mischief."

"Mischief?" Wendy piped up Cana smirked at them with a twinkle of no good shining in her eyes.

They were guided outside and Lucy almost forgot to breathe any of her troubles further. It was simply noon and she could already hear the tapping of feet to faint music on red-bricked streets, laughter drew her attention away to colourful stalls of pressed flowers in purple hues and silver lining dark on hopping shoes.

Some Faes were levitating, others were chanting spells to bore fruits from low branches. Bubbles of magic floated through air turning into different shades of summer before bursting into a trail of fae dust and Lucy giggled when one burst just above Wendy's head, making her sneeze.

"Few faes travel to the human world to cause trouble or collect trinkets or perhaps even to bless them in goodwill but some stay behind just for the sake of it." Levy weaved through a crowd of people who were painting on the floor. "What's that for?" Lucy pointed out.

"Oh, that's for the dance in the night," Cana replied, catching up to her speed. "Midsummer's Night is a myriad of emotions and for Faes, the best way to express would be to dance and dance to their heart's content."

It was marvellous to put it lightly. The Faes made them taste the loveliest cakes and scones Lucy had ever had the pleasure of delighting in. One of them, however, ended up turning Gray's hair to a mix of rainbow colours which kept changing in accordance to his mood.

"It's not funny." He stated as his hair flickered to red.

"It certainly isn't," Wendy said, successful in containing her laughter but the moment she met Lucy's eye over his shoulder, it was all over. They laughed at it for an hour until Gray stomped out of sights in the other direction.

"Uhh, he shouldn't be going that way," Levy said amidst Lucy and Wendy's endless chortles as Cana waved at her. "He'll be fine."

Levy looked at the path that led to the alcove of Elvish water caves which had presently been taken by Gray and wondered if that was really was going to be the case.

"Ah, Levy where's that book place you were talking about?"

"Oh right about the corner." Levy indicated to a green sign put outside a store a few yards, it was named: 'Fortune's book attic.'

"Eh, no," Cana said, not liking the mention of their destination as her head made up another. "Wendy and I will be in Grandeeney's jaw when you're done."

"What's Grandeeney's jaw?" Wendy asked curiously at the name that sounded slightly familiar. "Guess you'll have to go there to find out," Cana gestured cheekily.

Wendy looked at Lucy in a blend of fret and approval.

"If you want to go, you should," Lucy said, prodding Wendy gently to hold her own reins. "We'll meet you guys right here after a few hours."

"We could always send out a flare marble up in the skies if something goes wrong," Levy suggested easing Wendy's perturbation. "Thank you, that's of comfort." She smiled.

"Alright then," Cana exclaimed enthusiastically. "We'll see you all around."

Wendy waved at her before following the brunette up the streets of songs and melody.

"Come, Lucy, you have to see the kind of books we have in the Fae realm," Levy said, emphasizing on the must as the blonde chuckled moving along on swift feet.

True to her word, all the books were marvellous in its kind. The book place, true to its name was a long attic themed in emerald green and earthen brown colours with shelves that had designed in curves of a winding staircase.

It didn't take her long enough to find a bundle of books to read and Lucy forgot the meaning of time sooner than an arrow reaching its target.

So it seemed apparent that the Fiore she was presently in was a part of Earthland, a parallel universe connected with her world, the human realm. The book went to lengths to explain that Earthland was an accidental creation of God when on the first day he had said, _'Let there be light'_, a little light had gone astray and following that little bit of firmament, earthen ground, sea, vegetation promptly came about.

On the end of the sixth day, God realised the error of his ways but realising the potential of Earthland he gave it, what he didn't give humans, he gave them magic. This was mainly because God would overlook the Human realm protecting and heeding any who called for him but his presence on Earthland would be scarce, therefore, as compensation, magic was provided.

Slowly, Earthland they knew today came to be.

_From the flowers of Spring came Fae, the seas of North arose mermaids._

_From the fires of Summer came Dragons, the Darkness of sin forged demons._

_From the dust of humans and magic coursing through veins created Sorcerers and their brittle crystals._

_But none of them possessed one thing that, humans, his original creation did-_

_Innocence._

_The will to trust, forgive, redeem a countless number of times and while most humans may see that as a mark of weakness._

_It is a quality of beauty that all humans have inherently._

_One that could not be even hoped to possess by any and all creatures of the Earthland realm which is perhaps the only reason why the Priestess of the Draconis is chosen from the human clan._

Lucy pulled her brow together, What was the Draconis?

Flipping the pages later, she found her answer. The Draconis had originally been an unsaid agreement of peace and goodwill between the Sorcerers and Demons witnessed by the Faes. Since it represented peace between the two main clans, it meant harmony stretching over each and every lesser race. The guardian of this stone, however, is chosen directly by the Draconis and must be a human.

The human will become the Priestess, interpret the will of the stone. Fun fact: It was the first Priestess who made the Draconis, her name was Anna Heartfilia and her protector had been Erza Scarlet, a demoness of unchallenged power. Lucy smiled as she closed the book, not minding the similarity of their names one bit, Heartfilia was a mildly common name after all.

Almost immediately keeping the book down, her hands drew through the pages of scented scrolls and parchments, they reached out to another book:

_The Miserable Tale of Titania and her Sorcerer._

Lucy frowned at the title, it sounded sad to her.

"Ah, funny you should find that book." She looked at Fortune who was the shop owner.

"It's a tragedy, isn't it?" Lucy said, smiling in a morose manner.

"Ah, ah." Fortune wagged his finger in the negative. "It's a tragic romance, not a tragedy."

"And the difference being?"

"The ending still remains to be seen, who know those two," he flicked his wrist at the book. "Might find love by the end of it all."

"Love is a powerful thing." Lucy agreed with a quirk of her lips.

"And it conquers the heart of every race," The Shop owner grinned, "Pity is the fate of us Faes and Elves for our love is one and we bear no equal to them."

She lowered her gaze because that was a sad fate for faes had, to remember a single heartbreak throughout a lifetime was both a blessing and a curse depending on how it rolled out for a person.

"Don't be so shy though. It's Midsummer's, Miss Lucy." He said, deviating her from the topic at hand. "Levy had told me to give you the best services of our store which obviously means to indulge you in _the Call of the Heart_."

"I— what?" Lucy asked as he gestured to follow him, she couldn't see Levy around but knew the Fae wouldn't leave her unguarded; so perhaps this fae was trustworthy.

He presented her with an array of objects. Some as brittle as a crystal hairpin and some as bleak as a winter-bitten wood piece. Her eyes went over multiple items and almost all of them were quite unique in their own way.

"The Call of the Heart is a way for an individual to seek the answers their heart wants them to hear." The shop owner's smile went from ear to ear. "It tells one what they are looking for."

"So I should pick one of these and you can tell me what my heart wants?" Lucy asked, sceptically, because it seemed like the kinda deal a spiritual scammer on the rundown street would offer.

"Yes and let nothing hold you back. Not even your own doubts."

Lucy's gaze stepped down from him to her hand that had initially started with a claw-like showpiece before it travelled to a figurine of a Ballerina pivoting then to the crystal piece. The crystal piece made her smile but it didn't attract her eye for long as she continued prodding and nudging the objects as she went.

By the end of it all, she realised one thing; nothing called out to her.

"I don't think there's anything here really."

The shop owner smiled queerly at her, "That's not a bad thing although, it just means that you—

"That."

He blinked at her outburst, following her gaze that pointedly led him to the crudely made locket which had been pinned on the board behind him precariously. It wasn't anything great, not even pretty so it puzzled the man that of all things in the store, she'd like that one.

He took the locket, two clumsy strands of silver tightly wrapped around a red crystal, perhaps it had an insignia but the dust had overridden it. "It's not in the crate though." The owner said, cryptically narrowing his eyes at her.

"Well," Lucy said, shrugged, eyes fixed on the red shine. "That's what called out to me."

"Is it now? Not any have ever chosen that," He said, fascinated at her choice. "Then yours it shall be."

He gently mumbled a spell to make it shine anew and then dropped it in Lucy's hands. "It's funny little thing though."

"What? Does it bring misfortune or something?" Lucy joked, winding the locket around her neck as the shop owner smiled at her but unlike his previous ones, it lacked a lively charm.

"It was rejected by the person it was first made for."

Lucy pondered on that, finding only one thing fitting an explanation. "Was it made for unrequited love?"

The man let out a derisive chuckle, modestly letting her know that her answer was far from the reality and since Lucy had the repute of being as curious as a cat, she insisted he tell her the entire tale behind the red crystal.

"Once upon a time." He began.

There was a king, a powerful king but he was greedy, selfish and above all, cruel. Whenever people would be presented to become a part of his court, they had to go through a trial and tradition had it that if they passed, they must present the King with a gift.

Then, there came a man who was different than those before him and instead of searching for a gift like the others did, he made the locket to honour the king without even using magic. But his Highness instead rejected the gift, and not only did he do that, but he also insulted the youth openly in court after literally throwing the locket away which would explain why bits of the crystal edges had been chipped off.

"This," Fortune said to put it shortly as he pointed at the red crystal. "Was the first attempt of true hope that was rejected by the King and things got only tough from thereon for the youth."

"This King that you speak of," Lucy said, speculating. "Did his fate turn out in a terrible way?"

"Oh yes, what went around did come back to him. When he rejected the youth's gift, I think, that was the beginning to a chain of events that would break out in a long-starving war which would, in the end, take the King's life."

Lucy took in the information through narrowed eyes, the puzzle was scattered before her but the first piece had been easy enough to find. "Was that King Acnologia?"

The fae looked surprised but morphed his face politely. "Miss Lucy knows the Great War then?"

"Not that hard to come across," Lucy said, she thought of the maker who had created this with his bare hands. "Who was the man then?"

"Ah, Miss, let's not talk about him. He is considered a bad omen here, his fates was a miserable one the moment he stepped into Acnologia's court." He fanned his hand around as if getting rid of a mosquito before brightening up to her. "Now, since I told you a tale, why don't you tell me one in return?"

Well, it wasn't like Lucy didn't have a bunch stories up her sleeve, it was just that when one was asked to talk about something they knew so much, they tend to forget everything. So she rummaged her head for two minutes before giving in. _Might as well just tell something from my own experience,_ she decided.

One incident did strike her head and Lucy pursed her lips, questioning if it was worth it. "Ah, well, it's not exactly a tale and it isn't very intriguing either."

"That's alright, this owner has been short of simple drabbles to listen to."

Lucy mediated before shrugging it off. "Then, it goes like this. .

_The privilege of being able to witness the ivory beauty of Mount Vesuvius at dawn was one of a kind and of course, Lucy had been more carefree those days when she had merely begun her training as a Nun. She had asked the Mother Superior responsible if it would be fine to return to San Lorenzo Maggiore the day after distributing food to the poor but Lucy being Lucy lost track of time and she returned a few minutes before closing_

_Quickly slipping into the church, she led herself to inform her Mother Superior who eyed her with strictness as Lucy nervously chuckled. She had been engaged in playing with the poor children, it was really not her fault that she forgot about the little strap around her wrist that was popularly called a watch._

_The blonde was instructed to retrieve a rosary that one of the priests had accidentally left behind in the confessional booth. She entered the wooden cabinet, spotting the red rosary she took it and turned to open the door but it refused to move._

_"What?" Lucy questioned as she tried the knob. She had ignored the talk of confessional doors needing a bit of oiling but she didn't know that she'd be made a victim to it because the lack of thereof._

_Breaking the door would not be an option, not that she lacked the strength but her Mother Superior would surely be furious at such a thing._

_Would she had to wait for someone to come find her? Ah, that would take a long while. Just as Lucy was wondering if it would be a wise idea to call out for help, she heard a rattle nearby which alerted her that she wasn't alone in the confessional booth._

_"Are you listening?" The voice called out, it sounded masculine and low almost like they had completed a thousand-mile journey._

_"Umm, I'm sorry but I'm not a Priest, I cannot take your confession," Lucy said thinking that asking the stranger to help her out of the confessional booth seemed a feasible idea._

_"I don't need you to take it."_

_Eh? But then, what's the point of confessing sins if you don't wish for their absolution? Surely, the point of confession in catholic ministry was that you redeemed yourself from the burden of your sins by paying penance, right? Else in the way of fewer cases, some people just wanted someone to listen to them regardless of the fact whether their sins were forgiven or not._

_"I cannot redeem you," Lucy said again, just to warn the man on the other side._

_"Redemption?"_

_"I mean, I cannot save you from your sins."_

_A chuckle sounded and it pulled Lucy's heartstrings in a very uncomfortable manner and she tried the knob once more, being more stubborn to her it stuck to its decision of not moving then, she finally gave up._

_"I don't think you can save me. I don't think anyone can." He told her._

_Lucy frowned, that sounded too pessimistic for her liking._

_"You are a child of God, you can be saved."_

_He wheezed at humour she couldn't understand and then, Lucy wondered if the man was being derisive in nature._

_"God wouldn't save someone like me."_

_Maybe, it was the way he said it, the way he actually believed it to be true that made Lucy soften her eyes. "Are you lost?" Lucy asked, knowing that there could not have been any other reason to have strayed so far from God and his path of righteousness._

_"For a long time now."_

_"Is it hard to hold onto hope right now?"_

_"Shouldn't have had it to begin with."_

_'And that,' Lucy guessed, 'is the way a broken man sounds like, isn't it?' She took a deep breath knowing what kind of desolation leads to utter loss of hope because she had felt that many times before but not in-depth because her faith in her God had been strong enough to withstand the worst of storms._

_"Ask, and it shall be given you; seek, and ye shall find; knock, and it shall be opened unto you," Lucy said in the wishes of igniting a brief form of hope within the individual next to her._

_"Will it?"_

_She solemnly lifted her head, "Yes."_

_"I'm tired."_

_"Then ask for rest."_

_"And if I don't get it?"_

_Lucy took a moment, saying that 'he will' would be presumptuous on her part. "Can you have faith in me then?"_

_A rough movement on the side told her that the stranger had not expected that, he leaned closer to the screen that prevented him from seeing her but it seemed like he didn't mind, he was too tired to not trust._

_"I could try."_

_"Then, I'll pray for you," Lucy promised with no timidity or second-thoughts staining her tone._

_"Can your heart really manage to do that?" The man asked, feeling her voice hold him together._

_"What's the need to speak about the heart? Only that it remains loyal?" She smiled as certainty etched in her words. "Fear not, I shall pray for you to find rest."_

_The stranger on the other side choked before mumbling a 'Thank you' and he left without another word. Strangely, the door opened, seemingly not being jammed in, Lucy stepped out, looking around to see if the person had left and they had._

_Then, she continued her way to give the rosary to her Mother Superior before returning to the altar where Lucy knelt in front of her God and prayed for the salvation of the man who had been broken beyond his own means._

". . . .I still wonder how he's doing you know after praying for him," Lucy said to Fortune who seemed to have been delighted with her little incident. "You have the power to hope when others fail to," He judged with a keen eye before nodding at her with appreciation. "It's a gift."

Now, she didn't know what to answer to that so she chose to remain silent and Levy's sudden voice brought her to realise something "But, but you didn't say what it means." Lucy said, listening to blue-haired fae's calls of leaving. "Coming, Levy!"

Then, she turned towards Fortune questioningly, "What is it?"

Interest conspired on the face of the shop owner who mischievously beamed at her. His lips moved to pronounce the next words and Lucy widened her eyes as she left the bookstore to meet Levy at the entrance, "I hope Fortune didn't annoy you."

"Not at all actually," Lucy said.

"Alright then, let's go meet Wendy and Cana." She suggested as they continued wending their way to the spot of the meeting.

Her mind replayed the words told to her, it couldn't possibly be right. Heck, it was even more absurd than the fake Tarot readers she had come across. Of course, it didn't mean anything yet the words seemed to make the depths of her heart pleased.

_'Miss, Lucy, what your heart wishes for is darkness.'_

She receded from the array of thoughts that came with that one sentence the moment Fortune pronounced it to her. _Absurd_, Lucy thought, after all, why would she wish for darkness?

Why indeed.

"Lucy, it was amazing!" Wendy bubbled and her mind floated to the cheer of the blunette.

Apparently, Grandeeney's jaws was a place one could fly without wings. It had been a wonderful experience and she insisted Lucy try it the next time. It was funny that they had something like that even though most faes could fly but Levy pointed out that Grandeeney's jaws were made for any travelling human to experience flying. Seeing Wendy made her forget her worries and their reservations, it was only then she felt something missing.

"Does anyone know where Gray is?" The blonde said concerned.

"Right here."

Lucy turned to see him in his normal hair dripping water with his stripping habits still active. "Did you drown or something?"

"Accidentally," Gray said, cocking his head to the side as he thought back on it before shaking his head, "Nothing to talk about really." But it sounded like it was something to talk about though Lucy guessed if Gray were to want her to know something, he'd say it to her face.

She turned her head to the skies that had turned blue with turquoise clouds moving about, the streets were lit by starfires that were floating in the air as a number of Faes gathered around the dance floor which had been painted upon that noon.

The people danced individually on flower petals wreaths braided in magic, arm to arm with sprightly feet and nimble movements.

Lucy looked at it ruefully before she was nudged forward by Gray. "What?" She questioned.

"You should probably dance."

"Me? Hell no, I don't—

"Don't say you don't know how to dance, the certificate listed in your credentials said something way different."

"Creep!" Lucy stated, retreating away from him as she playfully pointed at him. "Did you run tabs on me or something?"

"Just go," He said, pushing her forward into the circle as her arm was seized by another earthen Fae with his hammer strapped on his hip and then by a marine Fae who twirled with her on her feet twice the speed of the tambourine used to play.

Gray smiled as he saw joy brimmed the blonde, it was lovely seeing his friend finally let herself just be. Lucy had become somewhat close to a sister in all the time they had spent together, the kind he never had. It was only then he saw a dark silhouette on the opposite side of the crowd, he narrowed his eyes as his forgotten suspicions were revived.

Lucy laughter tinkled as her body swayed to orange tinges from the bright light of the bonfire, her hair open to the flutters of the wind that carried it gracefully.

Cana looked up in surprise as she smiled at the human who had, for the first time, danced swifter than a Fae. "She's a strange girl."

"But she's kind in all ways humans are," Levy said to her who sipped the celebratory wine from her goblet.

"I don't know, Levy, there seems something peculiar about this one."

Levy's attention was drawn back to the dancing figure whose feet must have been made from bronze for not once did she stop on them and then adhered to Cana with a nod, continuing their share of conversation.

Lucy bounced on her toes before the dance ended in joy, she stepped aside for a moment to catch her breath as she momentarily hid from sight.

What happened next would always make her question her memory thoroughly over the next few years.

Something hit the back, almost immediately her sights went dark as numbness grilled down all her senses and after that?

After that, all Lucy could feel was falling.

* * *

_Yay. The red locket finally makes an appearance. Also, there was this reviewer who told me they'd make fan art for this fic, mate, honest to God, that brightened my day by a lot. _

_Phew! That was a long chapter. I feel like with every chapter I post, there's a new question mark that appears in my reader's mind and like at this point there are seventeen different question marks, he he anyway, let's see how Lucy makes out of being kidnapped._

_Okay. I need to crash. Haven't slept due to the stress._

_Take care, bye._

_Chaol._


	18. Chapter 18

**_Chapter eighteen_**

_A Roll Of Dice_

_-•-_

Levy McGarden was the royal scribe. Her work was pleasant and she had nearly no trouble in her life at all but really, even she should've realised that her world would probably suffer a tumultuous change when she met Lucy Heartfilia. Levy had her doubts with the blonde for quite some time before she narrated her story after which, Levy let her guard down completely.

The few days between the festival as they stayed in the quarters of the Queen, Lucy had become a welcomed company. She was caring and compassionate which were endearing to Levy in the present times. It was little thing of joy to behold.

But it everything went downhill when Lucy was taken, snatched into the dark without anyone's knowledge. Wendy had left before the dance while Gray assumed that after it Lucy had gone back on her own. Imagine about everyone's horror when Lucy's curious absence made them puzzled before a Fae informed them that he had seen her leave the dance momentarily for a break but never after that.

"Why aren't you doing anything?!" Gray growled as Levy flinched at the tone of his voice.

"You screaming about like a fucking parrot isn't going do shit, Gray," Cana exclaimed, throwing her arms up in frustration.

"Lucy is missing alright?" He said, muscles in his jaw clenched in control. "We haven't seen her in twenty hours, now, I'm not going to be a genius about it saying that it isn't the demon—

"It can't be," Mavis stated, assured to debunk his view. "Our borders haven't been infiltrated and no one has been given formal access into the Fiore. So no, it isn't the demon."

Gray chugged a glass of water, gulping it down to calm his senses. He couldn't let his panic override his common sense, Lucy was out there lost or taken and done who knows what on. He tensed his shoulders at the thought; if it wasn't the demon then exactly what kind of enemy had Lucy obliviously attracted now?

"Why can't you perform that locator spell?" He said, crossing his arms.

"The locator spell isn't working on her, Gray. We tried, three times now, it's not working." Cana said, clasping onto her cards helplessly.

He plopped himself down before seriously considering what facts they had at the moment. No one had seen Lucy after the dance, the cloaked figure had disappeared as well so they had been followed the moment they stepped into the realm.

"It's obviously a supernatural creature," Levy said, reaching a point of consensus. "But I can't find a motive for it. Unless the demon hired someone to take her away which is highly unlikely—

"An Unseelie," Mavis said suddenly as Cana cocked her head to the side in contemplation. "Well, that would explain how they came into the Earthland realm of Faes without being noticed and took Lucy away without anyone noticing."

"What's an Unseelie?" Gray said, confused.

"Faes are generally of two kinds, Seelie and Unseelie," Mavis explained as she gestured. "The Seelie Court resides in the Fiore you're in at the moment but the Unseelie Court resides in another part of Fiore."

"So they're bad people?"

Mavis' face scrunched in dislike, "Not all the time but it would definitely make sense why our magic isn't working at the moment. They have dark Magic while we wield white."

"What business would they have taking Lucy?"

"Well, I can shoot an arrow in the dark," Cana announced, "She's probably important to them in some way or perhaps to even sacrifice her."

"Sacrifice her?" Gray asked, incredulously. "What for?"

"Human hearts are pure and Lucy has an energy that draws dark creatures to her." Mavis implied, twitching her eye at the theory that made sense to her. "They could sacrifice her to gain power, perhaps."

"Is there really no way to locate her?"

"Unless you know a person who has darker magic than the Faes of the Unseelie Court, I'm afraid not." Mavis leaned back on the chair.

"A demon," Levy piped up. "But that would be detrimental to our interests."

"A demon has darker magic than an Unseelie?" Gray said, resting his head on the palm of his hand.

"I mean they are demons, almost directly opposite to Faes on the wheel of Magic," Levy said made a wave with her hand denoting the unsaid '_Hence_'.

Gray looked up to Mavis, "Besides, are you not their Queen as well? Surely if you give an order, they would be compliant right?"

Levy's eyes hardened as she drowned out a bitter truth. "Queen Mavis' rule isn't exactly taken well by them."

"Then, isn't your magic the most powerful? Enough to cancel their black magic?"

She sighed as she looked up and before Mavis could even talk Cana rose in front of her protectively, "Absolutely not. Our Queen has a duty to the people of Fiore, her directly meddling in this would create riots int Fiore.'

"Levy and I will come to you instead."

Mavis sent a look of apology to Gray before she left the room to receive a personal letter from the King of Sorcerers. Which couldn't have meant something good, Mavis knew Zeref and he knew her only through royal correspondence. Like most, he hadn't seen her but whenever there was trouble near, Zeref's letters would find her swiftly, though, she couldn't really figure what called for his attention in these times at least.

She sent one last glance before moving out through the nearest entrance.

Gray stretched his legs out as he took a deep breath. The thing, he had learnt brutally, in the case of a missing person was that every second mattered. The first three days were crucial to find them because as every hour slipped away on the clock, the more further one was from finding them. Just when he thought they were safe for a moment, everything came down crashing it the worst possible manner.

"So Lucy's been taken to the Unseelie part of Fiore?" Gray asked.

"It's most likely," Levy said while nodding. "But if that's not where she is then Gray we wouldn't know where she is at all—

"Let's not," Cana suggested, cutting the blunette off. "It's better to hold onto some hope right now,"

These sentiments, however, failed to be echoed within Wendy who had been listening to their conversation. She backed away from the door, it was inconclusive, she realised. There was 50/50 chance that Lucy might not be there and blind hope was an attribute the blunette had long given up on.

A memory surged from her subconscious edging her to acknowledge it and Wendy blenched when she did:

_'You're a stupid, stupid child. Spawn of the Devil! That's what you are!'_

_'Father, please.' She begged, backing away as Walter threw a porcelain cup on the wall right beside her._

_'What?' He snarled at her in disgust as a piece of cup cut through her forehead. Her father was in a terrible mood as it was and alcohol in the hands of people like that never really ended well._

_But Wendy had enough, 'Why?' She asked, tears falling down._

_'Huh? What did you say?' His voice boomed._

_'Why can't you love me?' Wendy broke down to her knees on the carpet, fingers trembling as she struggled to find the will to make through. 'Everything you say, everything that I do to please you, father, so why? Why can't you love me? You can't even look at me while I talk to you so why?!'_

_Her father looked at her, stunned for a moment as a sneer washed over his eyes._

_'Why?' He said, pacing towards her with footsteps that felt like stomping._

_Walter held her jaw as he pulled her roughly, 'Because you're not worthy to be loved.'_

_His nails dug into her fragile skin, breaking it as Wendy stared at him in shock as a bolt hit her from the blue. Not worthy to be loved? Was she such a hated being? _

_'You should've never been born.'_

_Saying so, he withdrew his hand and walked away from her as if she had just burned him._

_Which was strange because all she felt was cold, so cold. Her heart crawled out of its skin as she felt a hurricane stirring in the skies, Wendy dangled down like puppet lost without its strings against the wall. _

_That night hope left her heart._

_It felt like arid winters, soon Wendy realised she wouldn't be able to feel the cold either which pleased her. Change never occurred and every day was as routinized as it always was and always will be, Wendy thought._

_But that was violently changed when she went down to the basement to find her father dead in the most brutal form possible._

_Yet, she wasn't sad._

_Not even a little bit, not even at all._

_She didn't know how that would change._

But that was the thing.

Every cruel thing Wendy had learnt about the world was thwarted when she came down from her room to the smell of cinnamon buns and coffee. From that day, hope returned and so did warmth.

Wendy turned on her heel as she marched to the Library, the plan she had in mind was next to suicidal.

Not to mention Lucy would thoroughly disapprove of something like that but Lucy wasn't here. She wasn't close, she wasn't where Wendy could see her, moreover, she wasn't in no means safe. So Wendy felt it was substantiated on her part to do what her resources would allow her to.

After all, Lucy was the first person who had held her without hurting her.

With a will stronger than the voice of Fate, Wendy marched into the Library doors. The Faes around here greeted her with a smile as she asked for where books based on races were. After being pointed out, Wendy's feet marched to aisle seven that contained the exact information she was looking for.

Wendy read through the instructions and the necessary object she would require for the evocation. Her head turned to the side as the Librarian sanctioned her request, Wendy blinked at the statue of a white dragon at the very centre of the Library. It wasn't colossal, just a smaller version of the same statue that was scattered about it in the Fae realm.

"Grandeeney."

Wendy blinked absent-mindedly. "I beg your pardon?"

"That statue's name is Grandeeney, the Sky Dragon."

Wendy looked at her then at the statue as she looked at it. "She seems nice."

"Was, love." The Librarian smiled, sadly. "Grandeeney was gentle but she could give Igneel a run for his scales on being protective over those she cherished."

Wendy didn't know who Igneel was but she reckoned it didn't matter at the moment, the white dragon, however, was a peculiar sight. She smiled as she promised the Librarian to return it in a few days before treading her way.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Another fae asked the bright-eyes Librarian sanctioning their books for the week.

"No, I just find it strange that of all books the human could have taken, she asked for that one." She replied as Wendy walked out the door.

"That so? What kind of book was it?"

The Librarian looked up with a concern, "A book meant for the summoning of Demons."

| • • • • |

"Why do you even want to come along?" He asked.

"I haven't seen the Faes in a long time." Natsu shrugged walking alongside him to the large golden gates.

"So what? You wanna pop in with a _hey, what's up for lunch_?" Cobra crossed his arms as he gave a side-long glance to the demon beside him.

"Absolutely." He grinned.

The red-haired demon shook his head. "Not to point the obvious, Natsu. Demons aren't very welcomed-"

"-Except for Hell, where are they welcomed, to begin with?"

"Touche," Cobra said as they finally reached the gates of the Fae realm.

Natsu watched silently as Cobra went ahead to the Fae guards at the gates, standing stiff and stern with a suspicious eye towards him in particular. Huh, had they heard what he had done to southern borders of Alvarez? Did they fear the same fate? Natsu rolled his eyes, he wasn't so jobless. Plus, as barbaric as he seemed to be, Natsu would not attack unless he had been given a good reason to.

He raised a brow in question when Cobra came back with an equally confused expression.

"What's wrong?" Natsu said, crossing his arms.

"They aren't presently allowing outsiders in," Cobra said, fixing his armband that had come off.

Natsu vented out a deep groan before straightening up himself. "So what now?"

"Looks like we'll have to write an official letter to the Queen,"

"You think they care, Erik?"

Cobra tensed his jaw at the question mostly because he was annoyed but also because Natsu did have a point. If the Faes were to find a newborn demon, instead of sending them in a civilised manner to the realm of Demons, there was a solid chance that something would and could go wrong. He took a sharp breath as he licked his lips, anyway he saw this ended terribly especially for the kind of demon this child was.

"Natsu, she won't survive it."

The pink-haired demon next to him slightly twitching his head to the side. "Don't be stupid, Cobra. Normal demons can survive an outburst of magic so I guess we can find Jellal and get him to play along with the Faes."

"If she was a normal demon that is ." Cobra nervously whispered but Natsu caught it anyway and the wind around him sighed as he sensed the elephant in the room.

_Oh, great_.

Cobra hadn't told him something and it looked like that was more important than the fact that kid was a demon which wasn't supposed to be possible but life had a funny tendency to surprise Natsu that way.

"Start talking." He ordered and Cobra winced before he looked at the High King of Hell.

"You're a first-generation Dragonslayer," Cobra stated as he gestured towards Natsu consequentially. "Taught and raised originally by a Dragon. The only other of your kind is Gajeel, taught by Metalicana. Two of the highest in the Court of Dragons, long before the Great war."

Natsu stared at him, mildly feeling that he didn't like the way this conversation was rolling.

"Or so we had thought," Cobra said, tightly knotting his hand into a fist. "Apparently, there was another Dragon unaccounted for whose throne is right next to Igneel in the Kingdom of Dragnof."

The pink-haired demon took a deep breath, in his memory came a few flickers; one of the mighty winds that swirled around in crystal Southern skies that could change into tornados in a thunder's strike.

"Gradeeney," He breathed out.

Natsu looked up to Cobra with disbelief etched on his forehead, "What has this got to do with the child?"

"Like you, Natsu, she's a demon who's been raised by a dragon but for some reason and I'm guessing it's because Grandeeney didn't want her to grow in the Court of Acnologia and I think you know why."

Natsu's gaze hardened to cold stone, he knew, of course, he did.

Just like that.

Just like that, he remembered his trial into the Court of Acnologia.

The colonnade that stood strong before the entrance of the court, the bright red and green colours that veiled the court and when he was called on in front of King Acnologia for his trial, making most envy the strong aura of magic seeping from Natsu's form.

The courtiers, most of them Dragons, regarded him with an aim to intimidate but Natsu was never the kind to be intimidated, he stood tall and proud, valiant with scales of a dragon and wings of a demon.

"Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel."

He gave his greetings to the King as Igneel had taught him to, making his father seated in court smile at him.

And then his trial began, for reasons obscure to him, instead of giving him a quest to fight beasts or monsters, Acnologia decided to give him a question instead. Of course, this wasn't a typical standard of procedure and it rose a ruckus amongst most.

But they couldn't go against the wishes of King, what Acnologia willed so he wielded.

He then proceeded to ask Natsu his question which was about two men filled with greed, that they kept fighting over money. In the end, they would wind up in a forest that was best known for having the wildest beasts, the leader of which could not be defeated by any means. Therefore, escape was impossible for when the night fell, the beast would come for you.

Now, part of the question was that there was a way to escape.

Sacrifice the two men to the beast and use this opportunity to hide until the morning light.

Or offer yourself to the beast and save the two men.

Natsu had frowned on both the choices, they didn't sound like anything he'd do. The world wasn't that black and white to him, he was sincerely sure that no matter what happened he would choose the third path.

"Oh, and what is this third path?"

"Kill the beast."

His answer had given rise to loose chuckles and a jeering crowd in the Court. Hadn't the King just mentioned that the beast was unable to be defeated?

"So?" Natsu had questioned. "So what if everyone thinks that the beast is undefeatable? That doesn't mean you don't even try and take it lying down."

Acnologia then looked at him thoughtfully. "And you'd wish to protect those two men who have been nothing but greedy their entire life?"

After a little thought, Natsu nodded resolutely. "They are greedy but that does not mean that they need to skinned off by an animal as punishment. What's the use of punishment if you don't make people realise their crimes?"

The King sitting on the throne was amused by the answer of the youth. "So you will protect everyone you can?"

Not even missing a beat he said. "Yes."

"And what if it costs everything?"

Natsu raised his head, a blazing fire unrestrained in his eyes. "Even if it costs everything."

Looking back at it now, Natsu wondered what made him say something like that with so much confidence. He probably didn't know the aftermath of his decision or what could be stolen from him in exchange for him stubbornly protecting those that he did. Maybe that's why everything happened the way it did, maybe he really had asked for it.

Still, children of Dragons were never welcomed in the Court of Dragnof but Acnologia had practically made it law for them to be there and he was a sick person. He hated Dragons and their bastard children as he used to call them, even more so. Quite ironical if you had to ask Natsu considering that Acnologia was the King of the Dragons. But if he really had to be the judge of it, Grandeeney's worries were well-placed.

"So she locked Wendy into a Lacrima, stopping time inside it before she buried it in her lair. After that, what occurred is inconclusive." Cobra said, shrugging his shoulders thought they seemed rigid, "I guess something happened as the Lacrima broke and she was picked up by a human at the end of it. Jellal ordered me strictly not to tell you this but Natsu, _this_, she won't survive it."

The fire demon appraised the information as he glowered at the ground below him. If there was an outburst of magic in Wendy who had not been trained to control it or even understand it, she would inevitably end up killing herself after destroying everything in close proximity. But at least now he understood why he couldn't sense her as one of his own, the Lacrima she was in must have left some remains in her, putting it to dormancy. Therefore, appearing absolutely human.

"Natsu," Cobra's eyes softened momentarily as he laid a hand on his shoulder, "She's one of us, just like you, a Dragon Slayer."

And at that moment, it didn't matter to Natsu, whether he'd have to break through Fae walls to find that child and bring her to safety. She was one among his kind and that was all that was important.

He looked towards to Fae gates with a grin, seemed like their concern had been fitting from the beginning.

"I don't think that's the way we should approach this situation," Cobra stated, bluntly as he watched the survey of the demon

"Leave," He said to Cobra. "You're a member of the bloody council, you being here would bring dishonour on you"

"What? Natsu, if you're planning to invade Fae borders, it will not end well." The poison demon reasoned.

"Don't care."

"But—

Natsu stopped on his feet, feeling a call coming onto him. One which was by the virtue of his race absolutely binding. He couldn't hear Cobra or any, just the ringing in his head, that he had to go.

"What's—

"I'm being summoned," Natsu stated with a tone fashioning his incredulity, _damn it, now is not the time_. He clasped his hand on Cobra's shoulder who uttered a small noise in surprise.

"Hey! Don't take me with—

And the pair of demons vanished from the outside of Fae realm only to appear in the one place they unanimously didn't expect to.

Inside the royal backyard of Fiore, surrounded with old Hawthorne trees and dusty pink Heather flowers. The soothing scent of summer gardenias tickled Natsu's nose, engulfing and light, it was actually the only thing he liked about being summoned, that demons would be able to smell the scent to sweetest to them. Mellow and so much like rest for his weary heart.

"—Natsu, Natsu, snap out of it!" Cobra shook him violently as he returned to reality.

"Huh?" He asked, more than a little disoriented before his gaze moved to the summoning circle that had been made with Silverwood, sage and sheer will. At its centre was Wendy Marvell breathing in short gasps as she fell to her knees, trembling as she met his eyes and desperation was all Natsu saw. It jerked him awake as he stepped out of the dark mist that surrounded the demons.

"Find her," She croaked out, standing up to her feet but it seemed like they were made out of jelly. "Find her and keep her safe."

"Wendy," His tone oddly pacifying as he approached her. "What's wrong?"

"I said to find her and keep her safe! Why aren't you moving?" She screamed in agony before falling out of the circle only for Natsu to catch her, holding her gently as he looked at her in concern.

"I'll give you my life in return." Wendy cried out in his arms. "Just find her and keep her safe."

"Who?" He said as he felt the magic in her like a volcano waiting to erupt, which strained the tension in his jaw, "Who must I find?"

"Lucy, she was taken, it's been a day. The Faes couldn't find her, she's probably in the other realm of Faes. I'll give you anything you want just bring her back." Wendy said, her sentences tumbled one after the other with fatigue reaching out to her mind as it already controlled her body.

"There's no need for you to give me anything, why don't you rest, for now, kid?" He said softly, drawing her to sleep as she looked up to him, calming down to slumber.

"It's funny." Wendy chuckled, seeing Natsu in a slightly different light.

Natsu blinked confused.

"You're warm." She said before going limp in his hold. The strange statement didn't make a potential effect on Natsu but it did make him consider her with brief wonder. He handed Wendy to Cobra.

"Find the weird demonic witch—

"Porlyusica, you mean?"

"And then round up Erza, Mirajane and Gajeel. They'll know how to handle a spontaneous burst of Dragon Slaying Magic and the activation of the demon in her." Natsu said before looking at Cobra with a critical eye. "Take her to Hell now, alright?"

"Aren't you coming?" Cobra questioned, knitting his brows together.

"No, now leave Cobra and make sure you aren't seen by any." He dismissed as the red-haired flew up to the highest skies, poison taints left in the minute disposition of the air as Natsu's black wings sprouted out as he leapt in the air to a destination further away.

Crossing realms was not a hindrance to a demon as old as him and he continued to search for her._ For her own good, that human can never stay out of trouble, can she?_ He thought as he glided along with the starry Northern Skies as he entered the Unseelie realm of Faes, looking down at the territories below him.

_Now_, Natsu mused curiously,_ where has my little bird flown off to?_

* * *

Guys, update timings don't change, it's still once a week. But on a relevant note, remember those two papers that I still had to write an exam on, the board is going to schedule it god-knows-when but at some point in the future, I might take a three week off due to preparations.

So if randomly I stop updating, please carry on with the thought that I'll come around after done with my exams.

Until then, updates will be normal.

Ya'all take care, okay?

Chaol.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Edited*_**

* * *

**_Chapter nineteen_**

_And It Lands On Six._

_-•-_

When Lucy agreed that being kidnapped could be a part of her job description, she had meant it along the lines of past hobbies, not present activities.

Either way, this time unlike the others, had been innovatively enacted out because the moment Lucy quivered to consciousness, all she could do was hear, she had no control over her body but could feel wrists had been bound to something and that her back was roughly against a woodlike texture.

There was a peal of laughter, like the kind in a funeral. There was magic, she didn't know how but she could sense it in the people speaking around her. Had a Fae kidnapped her? That would be refutable, there was no reason for anyone to have any interest in her.

_Dragneel? _She thought weakly, feeling the mark on her arm itch.

No, it wasn't him. Lucy could feel his presence across a room full of interesting people, he was not here and she was sure of it.

So, exactly, whose attempt of a sick, practical joke was this?

She could smell forestry so they weren't anywhere she had been to in the Fae realm, Lucy tried struggling to move but something prevented her from gaining control. It was like sleep paralysis but not biologically induced for sure. And the magic that bound her was strong, strong to the point that it felt all-consuming. It almost reminded Lucy of the times she exorcised demons, the ones that were directly linked to the seven deadly sins.

Helpless and despising the feeling, Lucy simply continued to hear the bits and parts of the conversation though the words uttered made from little to no sense to her.

_. .It's not conducive. . . .she's simply human. . . .a roadblock. . . success. . . Black hand society. . . her faith is strong. . .power._

Lucy's blood turned into ice. A sacrifice? For what even? And why her? Survival instincts kicked in nonetheless and she struggled to regain consciousness of her body but the magic had restricted her with no space.

The more bright it became, the fewer breaths she could take, it felt like her life was being rowed away from her.

Like she was in an ocean.

Clear as she could see the rays of light passing around her as she drowned to the bed.

Was that how death felt like?

She felt like she was losing herself to the light around her as it wrapped itself around her soul, dimming her energy, losing her will. Lucy heard a cry, it wasn't from her but a part of her memory, someone with lovely blue hair with tears brimming down her face and Lucy could hear her sayin—

_'Please, don't leave me.'_

Lucy went through an internal uproar as she pushed her body up, trying her best not to go under. No way in hell was she leaving Wendy alone. She grappled, swinging her arms to get out of the waters and no matter how hard she tried, no matter how much force she applied she couldn't get away from the lights. They just came after her like she was prey.

Eventually, her body gave way as sunk to the end of the bottomless lights in the ocean.

_Help me_, Lucy thought as tears broke out as everything remained the same.

But she felt it before she saw it.

A dark force grovelling wading through as she felt tremors touch her skin.

On swift chariots of Stygian mares, a hand reached out to her, picking her up in effortless ease and drawing her away from the depths of the ocean.

Darkness saved her and Lucy gasped air back into life, her eyes fluttered open drowsily as she raised her head. Her mind didn't recognise the forest around her, the winged bodies half-charred to death or the stars that glinted oddly at her.

But she did recognise him and the circle of fire blazing the world around them but not a single flame touched her.

Standing with his arms crossed, eyes flickering in a confused gaze and a brow raised in amusement as if he was particularly enjoying the misery she had so successfully entwined herself in.

"You know," Natsu said, intrigued. "You're a lot more trouble than you're worth."

"Was it your doing?" Lucy rasped, parched.

"Please," He grunted as if offended. "I have more dignity than that—

"Could've fooled me." She sneered, just to get on his nerves which was, by the virtue of their relationship, a habit to her.

He looked at her, entertained by the brilliant turn of events. It had been so because this was possibly the worst outcome the situation could have.

Some time ago, Natsu had been sailing past the clouds as he let his senses guide him to her, she did bear his mark so finding her shouldn't be this much of a troublesome task but it was. Fae forests were tricky and cumbersome to tread through if one got stuck, Natsu had been warned of them by Mira once and he realised it would be better to fly to his little bird.

When he got closer to her, however, he wondered what he'd do now as he passed stars twinkling more vividly than they should. Clearly, Wendy had told him to keep her safe and well, if the annoying blonde meant so much to her then he really had no choice but to reluctantly give up this foregone pursuit.

Though, he had liked it. Lucy had made him run after her and still managed to somehow slip away.

Funny girl, she must've had luck playing rugby on her side.

Natsu stopped as he found her amidst a Fae ritual which only piqued his interest because _what the hell?_ He slowly lowered himself to the ground trying to make sense, Lucy was tied on a cross with ropes he guessed was Black Dew, the pungent smell presently tickled his nose as he eavesdropped on the Faes talking, furrowing his brows shortly after.

Unseelie Faes were malevolent, Natsu had met one of them only once in his lifetime and if that kind of Faes existed on Earthland, then one didn't have to look at the edge of Hell to find a darker heart.

He looked up to the skies, deciding what he should do before a noticed an odd pattern, drawing his attention to it.

Natsu felt his jaw fleetingly drop.

Insipid grey skies had pale lights chiselled from a crown of stars which shined its sights on the cross that held Lucy Heartfilia close to it and the prophecy manifested itself into reality.

_You're kidding me_. He thought, dubious at the meaning of it all. _There's no way this is possible._

_For fuck's sake, c'mon, _Natsu stated in his head to no one in particular,_ this fuzz of blonde is the Priestess who is meant to maintain peace among the nations? _

In some alternate twisted universe, he had probably hurt someone really terribly and this was his form of penance. There was no other reason why such a thing could even be possible. _Of all people in all the realms of both the worlds,_ he thought unhappily, _it just had to be her._

And she was supposed to be his Destiny? He groaned inwardly, hands itching to throw fire at something.

Honestly, if Fate was a person, Natsu would burn it to crisps. No qualms whatsoever.

_But wait,_ his thoughts murmured to him, he could use this to his own advantage. Manipulation of events was an inbuilt mechanism in demons so really perhaps he was just loyal to a fault.

Plus, what he had in mind would definitely piss Zeref off major.

He emerged out of his hiding place, burning the Unseelie Faes without bothering to fight them, he didn't have time of that kind.

What surprised him though about the human in front of him was that in spite of her being drained out of her wits, roped to a cross, with no magic at her disposal yet, she still had the damn audacity to act cheeky with him? How staggering.

"Given the kinda situation we have here," Natsu smiled at her briefly. "I'd be extra nice to me right now."

"Pity, I'm not you then." came her response.

A vein popped prominently on his temples.

"Plus," She said, brown eyes glowing brightly. "You seem to be enjoying walking your prey before killing it. I don't know what kinda place you're from but I'm not gonna sweet-talk my killer."

Natsu cocked his head to the side, wondering how he should go about this.

"I could save you."

Lucy's head jerked up before she winced at the quick movement.

"Beg pardon?"

"These Faes definitely have reinforcement who may or may not kill you and looking at the state you are, defenceless, they might as well achieve in whatever it was, they were trying to do," Natsu said,as his ears picked up on several foot movements and flaps of wings in the east and north directions.

"Not that I'm insinuating or encouraging anything," Lucy said before pointed out. "But didn't you want to kill me too?"

"True but I shan't anymore."

"Why this sudden change of heart?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Do you _want_ me to kill you or something?" He shot back, cocking his head to the side.

Lucy swallowed, lethargy slowing her movement down to stillness. He had something up his sleeve, Lucy was sure but she didn't understand what he could gain from it all which meant they weren't on the same page. Heck, she doubted they were in the same library. More importantly, how far was his gain going to affect her if she did take him up on the offer?

"What's the catch, Dragneel?"

"For now, nothing," Natsu said as he watched signs of indecision dancing on her face in flickers of the fire. He was sure he could wait out just long enough for her to give up and accept the suggestion but he could hear the Faes getting closer on their nimble footfalls.

"Or is it that you want to lose your life and leave behind that blue-haired kid?" He prodded and Lucy's eyes drummed pain at the mention of Wendy indicating that his aim was a perfect shot.

Lucy was too tired to hold out any longer and whatever it was this demon wanted, she wasn't getting to know about any sooner. She worried her lower lip as she contemplated, what would be done, would be done, consequences will be met no matter what.

With a final grind of her teeth and reluctance flaring in her tone, Lucy said, "Save me, demon."

A wide grin spread across Natsu's face, his canines bared at her and a beacon lit in his dark onyx eyes.

"Good girl," He whispered, burning the ropes that held her with his dragon fire, nothing could withstand Dragon fire; not even Black dew that was made from willing sacrifices. They blazed down without harming her skin and Lucy felt her arms drop.

And she fell.

She fell from the grace of the cross, right into the arms of the demon.

Natsu caught his little bird as her wings drooped tiredly, unconsciously burying her head in his chest as he took in her scent and the red locket around her neck made him widen his eyes

_How did she even come across . . . . ?_

And if it weren't for the sounds his ears picked up, Natsu would've been engulfed by his doubts until his ear garnered his better interests.

He narrowed his eyes at the Unseelie Faes lying unconscious around him. It might sound twisted to anyone who wasn't a demon but Lucy was his prey, the valour of these puny creatures to even harm her was displeasing to him.

The bushes moved as he slanted his eyes at them. Several minutes later, a new bunch of Unseelie faes joined their predecessors on the ground as he held Lucy in his arms. Natsu guessed it would be better for her to return to Fiore and raised his wings to fly into the skies before he drew up a scent.

Of mulberry mixed with petrichor and a tone of brittle crystal marking it.

He knew only one person who the scent could belong to and Natsu laid Lucy down as gently as he could before swiftly backing off to the trees as a purple aura flirted around the atmosphere, flooding it with intense magic.

Zeref Dragneel stepped out from the dark purple mist hazing around him.

Natsu knew the Sorcerer probably felt a presence but he couldn't pinpoint exactly whose it was which was another trivial fact about the Fae woods. The branches were charmed to the very tips to provide illusions but since it worked in his accord, Natsu silently watched the Emperor pick the blonde up before he examined any wounds. As swiftly as he came, Zeref took the blonde and disappeared to the Fae Royal Palace

Zeref would keep her safe, he definitely would. At least until Natsu discovered his ways of going about his plan.

However, miles away the keeper at the Temple of Ashes ran out to inform Jellal about the change in the Draconis, for it blossomed in pearly white in its centre but it remained in traces of darkness.

The Draconis had chosen, the Priestess had finally been found.

It was a few days later, that Lucy consciousness came into working.

Warmth.

Lucy awoke to a lingering warmth.

Yet, it wasn't the kind soft blankets wrapped around her provided.

Her eyes fluttered open to the chandelier hung upon the centre of the ceiling bejewelled in what seemed like white gold. Lucy felt a sigh quelling at the back of her throat; another place she didn't recognise.

She rubbed her eyes trying to recall what she could remember and it came back to her in a series of nonsensical flashes; the light of the bonfire at the Midsummer night's dance, being hit by magic and drowning to her death before-

Lucy stopped.

—before darkness snatched her life back and delivered it back to her.

She bit her lower lip at the fact that she now owed a debt. She hadn't owed a penny to anyone in the entirety of her natural-born life (perspectives may differ) and now she owed her life to a demon. Why had he even saved her, to begin with? What did he gain?

_Or_, Lucy thought narrowly,_ what was he afraid to lose?_

And something inside her told her she wouldn't have to wait long to understand what it was. Her gaze fell over her left arm and touched it with a question in her eyes, the mark had retracted itself to an array of tiny dots around her wrist, connected in lines as she tried to figure out the meaning of it.

Was it a map? Like the time Levy used marbles to perform locator spell? Was it a map to the demon? Had he tuned it to tell her where he was at all points? Neither of it appealed to Lucy in logic as she looked at it intently with several more questions drumming down her brain.

"Oh, you're awake." a voice filtered in and Lucy looked up to Gray.

"Clearly."

"That's. . er. .nice." He said, restlessly.

She rose a brow at him and more at his visible discomfort. "What's wrong?"

"Is it that evident on my face?"

"Clear as the day."

Gray sighed. "Why don't you finish washing up and come down? We'll speak then."

"Wendy. Where is she?"

"Lucy, just come down."

She frowned at him before walking into the washroom, freshening up. She looked at herself in the mirror but felt the same before she noticed the clothes laid upon the side. The frilly dresses were pretty and she honestly did appreciate the Faes for their concern but they weren't the most comfortable clothes around.

Lucy went down from the stairs as she found Gray waiting for her at the bottom of it, she smiled at him but it didn't seem to reach her friend. He looked worried, was it for her?

"Hey—

"Good morning, Miss Lucy Heartfilia."

She dropped her hand on Gray's arm as she looked at the man who called out to her, she had seen him somewhere and her memory brought out the image of a statue which seemed to have done justice to the figure in front of her.

"I'm Zeref Dragneel." He introduced with an unfeeling stare in his eyes.

"Lucy, he's the Emperor of—

"The Court of Alvarez, realm of the Sorcerers." Lucy completed.

Zeref smiled at the blonde, vaguely content with the fact she knew him.

"You might wanna sit down for this," Gray recommended as she narrowed her eyes at him then at the Emperor.

"What's going on here?"

"Miss Heartfilia, to make matters clearer I would like to ask you if you know anything at all about the Draconis." He expressed, folding his arms.

"The pact between Sorcerers and the Demons?" Lucy said, drawing out a memory.

"Ah, yes but the stone is much more important than that because it is made out of brittle crystal and the feather of a demon." He said before arching a pointed brow at the red locket hanging from her neck that had uncannily found its way to her.

"So the Draconis predicts the future and so it needs a medium like a Priestess who utters it and interprets it in a way that placates harmony among all races."

Lucy knew that she had read so but why this man, Emperor, no less was educating her on this was perplexing to her.

"It strictly chooses a human so as to eliminate the possibility of being biased."

And then it hit her. Like a rock.

"I don't like the way this conversation is going." She said, hopefully.

"Miss Heartfilia, it's chosen you," He said, politely ignoring her comment.

Lucy looked at Gray before pointing at Zeref with her thumb, "I'm way too sober for this."

"Honestly? Same." He said in resonance.

Zeref looked at the humans in front of him with shrewd consideration, this might not be as smooth sailing as he expected. Might not be smooth sailing at all, "I understand this might not be your most ideal line of work and you don't believe it either but the Draconis has and it's imperative that you know and understand this."

"She won't understand any of it if that's the way you're trying to explain, Zeref." A feminine voice barged in as Lucy and Gray stared at the new participant of this conversation.

"Mavis Vermillion," Zeref breathed out, sceptically without turning. "It has been quite some time, I hoped to make this meeting without your usual intrusion."

"Believe me, I regret a lot of things but seeing your face today presently tops it." came the sharp barb.

"Ouch," Gray commented softly as Lucy witnessed the exchange between them in intrigue.

"Funny, _you_, a common Fae, still has the audacity to talk back to an Emperor." He said, shifting his gaze to her.

"Albeit, a foolish Emperor." She returned, locking eyes with the man who raised a brow.

"The Fae Queen must be very lenient if this is the way you behave." Zeref rolled his eyes as Lucy just angled her head to the side. Gray coughed up to attract attention but Lucy was right in doubting that would be enough to break the two apart.

"Well, at least my Queen has manners unlike certain people in this room." Mavis smiled brightly at him.

Lucy cleared her throat, "Well, it's clear that you both dislike each other greatly, can we please return to the topic at hand? The one more important right now."

Zeref tore his sights from the competitive blonde in front of him and turned to the Priestess.

"How do you know I'm the Priestess?"

"The Draconis told so in a prophecy. It pointed out to you from a crown of stars. You are the Priestess of the Temple of Ashes where the Draconis resides, guardian of peace and harmony over all the magical races."

"But I don't have any magic."

"You will in the process of the formal crowning ceremony, it is within you but you just need to find the right way channelling it." He responded and she froze at that, her? Magic? A part of her was curious what kind of magic would she possess, the other felt like faking her death and running away to some village in Morocco.

Lucy stayed her eyes to be thinly looking at him, "How do I know you're not lying?"

"You don't." Zeref affirmed before catching her unaware by staring straight into her, "But I have no reason to declare that you're the Priestess of all things, such an important matter will never be handled with deception."

"Was this why I was taken and hung upon a cross for a sacrificing ritual?" She asked, cynically.

"No, that they just wished to receive more powers by sacrificing you. That was just. . ." Zeref said neutrally as he spared a glance to Mavis, "Faes being their petty usual self."

And Lucy had to admire him for that, his face gave away nothing it almost forces one to take it in as facts which was all she could do because it seemed as though Mavis agreed with him reluctantly.

"I realise this is hectic for your comprehension at the moment, therefore I will return at a better time." He said, excusing himself out of the room with the demeanour of a King not before sending a side glance at the blonde Fae.

She turned to Lucy as soon as he was out of an earshot with a concerned look. "I'm so sorry for all the inconvenience, Lucy, I didn't think it would turn out this way. Unseelie Faes have never been this rebellious against their own kind."

Lucy smiled at her weakly. "Well, I don't think you could've stopped it."

"I could have—

"Mavis, it's alright, I'm fine now. A little hungry but yes, fine."

The blonde Fae Queen grinned at her, "I'll send food for you and if you're in a better frame of mind by then, I would like to fill in the parts Zeref so eloquently left hanging."

Gray raised his head at her, "He doesn't know you're the queen, does he?"

"No, like everyone else he does not. I would prefer it that way." Mavis said+, "Alright but before I go, be mindful not to touch that." Gray and Lucy turned their heads to see a white circle of twirled mushroom tops.

"It's a Gluasad circle, nasty things really, they appear randomly and if you touch them you end up going to a place you never wanted to."

"Peculiarity."

"That it is," Mavis smiled. "Though Gluasad circles are somewhat hailed as teachers because by the end of the journey, you get something irreplaceable but really, please don't touch it. Without magic, the two of you will be thrown into a completely odd sequence of events."

"Alright, Mavis, thank you so much." She thanked the fae who skipped her way out on her toes. Lucy had to wrinkle her forehead for a moment curiously, she seemed like a dandy person so just why did she hide from her own people? Surely, they would love her.

She collapsed on a comfortable high back chair.

"You haven't said much." She stated to the other occupant in the room.

"I didn't intend to," Gray responded. "You aren't supposed to go through this bullshit is all I think at the moment."

"True, so I'm guessing you believe the fact that I'm the all preserving Priestess here?"

"Jellal showed me too many facts." He answered evenly thought it didn't look like he was happy with the discovery.

"Jellal's here?" Lucy asked, confused.

"Ah, yeah, he's not human."

"Splendid, what is he then? A unicorn? A three-headed dog? A Hydr—

"A Sorcerer," Gray said cutting her off before her imagination got the better of her. "In fact no one on the council is human."

"I thought the council just specialised in a special form of demons," She said.

"Yes, it does but not the angels who fell with Lucifer, those are dealt with by the Holy order, that is people like me, Minerva, who are humans and affiliated to the Vatican city," Gray explained. "We handle cases of petty demons, that's the holy order."

"Then, you have the Holy Council which is nowhere in relation to the Roman Catholic Church, they specialize in Earthland demons of extreme power like Mirajane Strauss, Gajeel Redfox and well, Natsu Dragneel are made of different mettle, that comes under the working of the Magical Council which are people elected from different races protecting the secrecy of Magic and to remind magical creatures their boundaries."

"Jellal's part of the Council?

"Uh, no, he leads it."

Lucy whistled as Gray shuffled his feet with a grunt.

"Where's Wendy?" She said, gaze fidgeting from one arch on ceiling another.

The silence that followed made her heart stumble in trepidation as she didn't move her gaze from the ceiling. Faes were quite architectural with their buildings or maybe that was just the Royal Palace.

"Jellal stated that it would be fruitless for Wendy to stay with you since you would be engaged with your duties as a Priestess—

"You're kidding me right?" Lucy said, guessing what had happened while she was asleep.

"No, I'm afraid not. You're no longer eligible for custody so she left with him to the human world."

Her mind took in the piece of information with a groan and her heart with a speck of numbness.

"Wendy surely didn't agree to it, right?"

Gray swallowed hard as he tried to make it as gentle as possible because Lucy sounded fragile and he wouldn't wish to cause her further pain in any way but this was going to hurt.

"She did."

And he thought he had heard something cripple down.

"Wendy would've never left me willingly." Lucy stated, like it was a fact. "I don't—

"Lucy, I understand," He said, softening. "That Wendy would not seem like the kind to leave you of all people but I spoke to her and she didn't have doubt in her mind, it seemed like she _wanted_ to leave."

"It can't be possible, there's something wrong here, something we don't know," Lucy said, looking out to the gloomy grey skies turning dark and it was odd because the morning had just come.

"I asked her to reconsider her decision, Lucy, or at least wait until you would awake." Gray clasped his fingers together. "She didn't want to."

"So," Lucy paused, "She left?"

"Yes."

"Without a goodbye?" She questioned again.

"It would seem so." He answered, making sure his voice didn't shiver. "Lucy, I would not lie to you-"

"-I believe you, Gray, you wouldn't break it again, I'm sure," Lucy said as she remembered a particular memory from when they went horse riding together once though Wendy didn't seem fond of it she cherished the experience well. There was no way that the child would leave unless there was something Lucy didn't know something. Another thing she didn't know, how long was this coin going to twirl before it completely dropped?

"Do you need something? Anything?" He asked, looking at his dear friend stare at the ceiling gelidly.

"Nothing at all." She said as she moved from her spot, feeling claustrophobic of the room. "I just need some air, I'll come back in a while."

Gray remained quiet and she followed her own trails out aimlessly, she could always ask some faes for the directions back if she was lost. Lucy took in a deep breath, trying to make sense of the scattered puzzle piece around her.

She didn't know what fits where.

Wandering, Lucy reached the Great Halls of Fae and unwittingly she raised her head to mindlessly take in the paintings on the wall, going through each one with no less than a petal's attention before a significantly larger one caught her awareness.

_How is that whenever I'm lost it's this annoying painting that I find every bloody time?_

And in front of her lay the controversial painting of Temptation and Sins.

It had been properly divided into two sides, night and day or as many people saw, darkness and light.

In the side of the light stood a woman wearing a white, almost translucent dress with nightingales and mockingbirds flying around her as sunlight seeped in to shine on the penitent's rose that she was passing it to the darker side where the moonlight shone upon a man with his armour strong and his sword warmed in the blood of others.

At a glance, the meaning of the painting was clear, _redemption shall be granted to those who seeketh._

But the closer one got to the painting, the more its meaning changed.

Lucy remembered her trip to that museum in St. Petersburg and the first thought she had when seeing that painting was Oh, what a tragedy and the painter's name had always been unknown, it must have been done in the age of Christ or before, one didn't know.

So it was carelessly that Lucy let her gaze drop to where the epigraph was and when she did her jaw dropped with another puzzle piece drawing in.

_Temptation and Sins._

_Neath the eye of the stellar skies, I tread my soul for the stars to guide._

And where the painter's name was supposed to be tagged as unknown, in shiny golden letters, it was elegantly written _'Anna Heartfilia'_

* * *

Notes:

Holy Council is basically Crime Sorciere who consist of people from the Earthland realm and then there's the Holy Order who are inherently human, they are mostly security liaisons of the Vatican city.

Many Christians believe the Devil was once a beautiful angel named Lucifer who defied God and fell from grace, he became a fallen angel, now there were some supporters of Lucifer who also fell with him, they come under the Holy order while Earthland demons like Mirajane and Natsu and all of them come under premise of the Council.

Got that?


	20. Chapter 20

**_Chapter twenty_**

_The Calls That Were Made_

_-•-_

_Meanwhile, _

"It isn't your fault, dear."

Wendy looked out of the room that had been given to her, the skies roamed to seldom grey drab as Mirajane stood at the door, leaning against it with a brow raised.

"What isn't?"

"All of it." The platinum blonde murmured but her hearing had grown sharp enough to catch it.

Wendy sighed, worn out. The past few days had been tumultuous, to say the least, she didn't know what it was but it felt like everything she had known from her first breath seemed like a concocted lie. It felt like her bones had been burnt and something searingly singed her flesh out and then nothing.

No pain, no discomfort and no hostility.

And above all, there was no sign of conflict, the kind she had always felt all these years disappeared and she became the air of darkness she had always been warned against. Funny, that she found them appealing now.

It was when she felt an ache of fear, a voice reached out to her and she could swear nothing had sounded sweeter.

"My darling Wendy," It grinned, and she instinctively smiled as memories came in slowly of light green meadows it would seem.

Wendy almost lost her breath at the sight of a massive white dragon but with eyes as gentle as her own, "Come out come out, wherever you've gone. You know I adore winning these games!"

The dragon listened intently before her ears perked up and slyly she went over and about a large boulder, "Caught you."

"But mom, that is not fair!" A smaller version of her, whining with cheeks puffed as she was tenderly grabbed and put on the ground and Wendy took a step back on her own.

_Was this. . Were these her memories?_

"Ay, child, someday, your hearing senses will grow so sharp." The dragon smiled at her. "You'll be as quiet as a snake in tall grasses."

"Really?"

"I promise."

"Not the kinda promise you'd want to give, Grandeeney." a gruff voice stated. "Especially if you can't keep it. Not to mention that child has a glint of Darkness of her eyes, a problem is what she is."

Which Wendy, who was witnessing the lost memories, supposed was a mistake because a sharp wave of air cut across the green scales of the offending Dragon. It made the dragon stand protectively over the tiny child, almost aggressively but it was controlled.

"Zirconis." Grandeeney growled.

"Hey, I've got no beef with you so put your guard down." The other dragon said, sitting on the ground with claws up in surrender.

The white dragon glared at him, in threat. "A word about my child in negative and I will find nothing more pleasing than showing you your place. State your purpose, Zirconis."

Zirconis didn't blunt the blow, he wasn't of those sorts.

"He knows and he wants her in his court, Grandeeney."

Wendy didn't know who knew, she didn't know what they knew but all she understood was Grandeeney turned pallid cold, her talons tapped on the ground in the kind of rhythm that made her little version look at her in worry.

"Igneel brought you some time, he sent me to you as quick as possible," Zirconis said, rising to his feet before flying away, "An hour at the most, I wouldn't bet my scales on any more."

Grandeeney left a shaky breath before she felt the slightest touch on her talon.

"Mom?" Wendy's small voice said, patting her talon to calm her darling mother down but it didn't work for this.

The touch snapped the white dragon to take the call of attention, "Wendy, come on now, we must retreat to my lair."

Which meant trouble had obviously swept across skies as Grandeeney carried her across the forestry to a mountain that seemed familiar as the dragon's thought-laden eyes blinked back the sheen that seemed to come onto them.

They reached her lair, and the child slid down from her wings as she had known to do.

"Mom, is everything alright?"

"Wendy, sweetheart," The dragon bowed her head down to face her foster daughter who seemed scared and it broke Grandeeney's heart that she couldn't nurse it. "You need to hear me out."

"Did I do something wrong, Mom?"

"No, never, you have not done one thing but make this land a better place," Grandeeney said, shaking her head. "But Wendy, what I'm about to do is for your own good."

The child in front of her slowly nodded.

"You must know, I will love you," She said, lightly grazing her cheeks. "Through starry skies and summer winds."

Wendy looked conflicted at the sudden show of affection which dragons only did on rare occasions, just what was happening?

"I just. . ." The dragon's voice grew hoarse as she ran out of breath. "I just wish we had more time, my love. That's all. I have thought you everything you need to know and that will help you but. . ."

"Mom," The small child drew closer, pecking the nose of the dragon. "I love you too, Mom."

Grandeeney choked on the sob she had stopped at the back of her throat. "I'm so proud of you, I will always be. And after all this finishes, I promise I'll return to you and we'll fly across the clear Southern skies."

The confusion on her foster child's face became clear and Grandeeney smiled, "I'm not going to say goodbye, Wendy, because I'll always be with you."

And then everything went black.

Grandeeney seemed to have inserted something in her before doing the same to her unto something else. And then, she opened her eyes to stare into the soulless eyes of Walter Marvell, as soulless as the zest in her forgotten mother's eyes.

Wendy screamed through it all, she must have after all when she finally awoke from her nightmare, her throat had been parched and when a dry groan came out of her.

"Porlyusica, her magic's unstable—

"I know."

"She needs to—

"I know."

"And—

"Gajeel Redfox, if you are here one second more with the purpose of hindering me," The voice threatened, no room for hesitance in it. "I will hit you with my broom so hard that your metal brows will fall out!"

A snarl was heard a moment later. "Gajeel, we should leave, if Porlyusica needs our help in restraining, she'll call for us." A more sensible and calming tone suggested and it took a long time before footsteps were heard.

Several efforts to open her eyes were in vain before Wendy tried again and she succeeded in doing so although her sight allowed her to see only lines of what was around her, her gaze settled on a grim-visaged woman yet, her eyes yielded a soft gaze.

"Don't try so hard, daughter of Grandeeney." She whispered, rigid eyes gone soft. "You are safe and at home."

It felt so but Wendy was compelled to ask, "Where?"

"My house at the moment but you must rest a little more, your magic is too wild to be reined in at the moment, so rest you must until your body feels fit enough to channel its energy."

"My magic? I—what. . ." Wendy trailed off but it was with the relief that she was going to be fine, a flicker of yellow passed by just before she fell asleep. The next time her eyes fluttered open, she was greeted by a dark blue-eyed woman with flowing platinum blonde hair that curled in its ends.

"Hello, Wendy. My name is Mirajane Strauss." She introduced herself with a kind smile, "How do you feel?"

"My bones feel broken and my muscles ache," Wendy said as the blonde helped her sit up. "That is usually the way of these things," Mirajane replied as Wendy sat back and blinked her eyes through a confused daze.

"These things?"

"Yes, let's begin from what you last remember."

"I remember summoning a demon because—" Wendy stopped before her eyes went wide. "Where's Lucy?!"

"She's safe." Mira informed, "In the Fae realms with Gray."

"What do you mean in the Fae realms? Is this not Fiore? Then, where am I?"

And the blonde looked at her, in the manner that told her there was something amiss.

"You're in Hell or rather the Kingdom of demons."

"Why? Why am I—ouch." Wendy let out a soft groan as she accidentally moved too quickly, Mirajane manoeuvred her to a better position.

"Listen to me, Wendy, and you need to listen to me clearly," Mirajane began, "When you summoned Natsu, you used up most of your humanity which triggered the magic in you that had been dormant all this while."

"I have magic in me?" She asked, confounded.

"Yes and admittedly, a very powerful sort," Mira said, smiling at her. "You are a demon raised by Grandeeney, one among the most powerful Dragons known."

Wendy took in the information as facts because they seemed logical to her and the woman before her felt familiar; like she knew she would not be lied to by her.

"I'm a demon?" Wendy asked looking down at her hands, they were just the same.

"Yes, Wendy."

And then, a thought bugging the corners of her mind drew to the front,_ but Lucy hates demons. Because demons were abhorred creatures._

She stared blankly at nothing as she tried to find her way around the whirlwind her mind had been sucked into. She was a demon with dragon-slaying powers as Grandeeney had intended her to be and now, she was supposedly back home her rightful one. How did this come to be? Had her father known? He must have, calling her a devil's spawn and all with the conviction in his eyes, he must have.

"I-I need some time to myself."

Mira nodded in understanding before moving out as Wendy tried taking in the entire conversation in regard to her memory. She wasn't going to blindly trust but that would have been relevant if she didn't feel strongly that Mira was not lying. Grandeeney had done whatever she wanted to only because she wanted to protect her but regaining memories that belonged to several ages before Christ.

Good Lord, exactly what was her age?

_Nineteen years, sweetheart,_ a voice strangely sounding like Lucy's came about and it made Wendy certain that she couldn't go back to the blonde. Lucy despised the very essence of what made Wendy's being, there was no way of return as Wendy swallowed hard at the solution that came up. Gray had mentioned something about the leader of the council who had originally assigned her to Lucy in those days they were together in Fiore.

Wendy worried her lip, _cut the poison out before it bites right?_

_This would be better for everyone involved,_ she convinced herself and it would certainly be better if she wouldn't be able to see Lucy when she was leaving, she could handle Gray though even he wouldn't believe her.

Lucy would not let her go until she told her the reason and Wendy was afraid she would never be able to look her in the eye again if she did.

Putting a stone on the wishes of her heart, Wendy called for Mira.

_Huh_, she thought bleakly,_ so father had been right after all._

* * *

_**Chapter twenty, part two.**_

Jellal Fernandez often wondered if coincidence was just another veil for the word _Fate_.

Probably was.

He was just going to summon Cobra in regard to the child of Grandeeney who had finally been returned when he was called upon by Cobra to meet the child himself. The request she had posed for him was odd but not insensible since Lucy Heartfilia was the Priestess and she technically wouldn't be able to provide safe custody to a demon child. Besides the child had been returned to her proper home.

He realised that Lucy Heartfilia had been connected to Anna Heartfilia about a day after Gray went completely off the maps. It seemed like they were avoiding the demon on their trails which he had to admit was quite worthy of high praise because not just anyone can throw Natsu Dragneel off the trail. Twice if he counted right. Sensing how grave the matters had become, Jellal returned to Igneel Fortress, informed Zeref about it after he came back from paying a visit to Hell.

He wasn't sure how that had ended considering the marks on his King's neck.

Yet, the most uncanny fact about it all had been Wendy's kind insistence on him not telling the truth of her new-found magical powers to Gray or Lucy for that matter. Perhaps, she feared their judgement that would come along but Jellal had known Gray for a long time and heard things regarding Lucy, he sincerely doubted that either would behave past normalcy to her.

He shook his head as he reached the Temple of Ashes, after dropping Wendy back with Mira to the borders of the demon realm. He wondered if he should really bother with it at all, there had been a meeting scheduled between the Demons and him. Why? He didn't know but Cobra had warned him not to take the calling lightly lest he caused another demon attack upon their borders.

That and they had asked nicely.

"You're here."

"You're early," Jellal stated, a little surprised at the punctuality as the salmon-haired demon rolled his eyes.

"Look, I don't have time to deal with this so I'll get straight into it."

"By all means."

Natsu narrowed his eyes at him, secretly, he preferred Mystogan to Jellal any time of the week. In fact, over the centuries, the former had become somewhat of a friend to most of the demons. He treated them with the kind of respect they didn't have to demand and it was easier to reason with him.

"What do you know of the Black Hand?"

And Jellal decided, without a shadow of doubt, that coincidences did not exist.

"A group of Unseelie Faes—

"I figured that out by myself, I meant," Natsu raised his head to meet his gaze. "But what is their purpose?"

"Why am I supposed to tell you—

"Lest you want another attack on your kingdom—

"You can't keep attacking us just because you want information we can't give!" Jellal said, crossing his arms as Natsu looked at him thoughtfully before grinning. "Try me."

Jellal worked on his jaw, not that it was classified information so he supposed he could humour the demon a bit, "And at some point, the Sorcerers of Alvarez will retaliate with an offensive military strategy as well—

"And it will be a war on both fronts, really, Jellal, why not just answer me to prevent the chaos?" The demon's eyes glinted a bright red before toning down to a black.

The blue-haired Sorcerer pulled his lips to a thin smile, losing its tension. "Remember the Rune Knights back in the era of the Great War?"

"The weird-ass guys who thought wearing priest gowns was cool?" He said, cocking his head to the side, that just made Jellal sigh. "Yes, Natsu, the very same."

"What about them?"

"There was a breakaway faction of them who I had been investigating for a while now and turns out the leader had been in front of my eyes the entire time." Jellal continued, a blunt look of betrayal flashing in his eyes, "Doranbolt, otherwise known as Mest Gryder, that being said, the Unseelie Faes revived you from your box by accident."

"By accident?" Natsu repeated, incredulously.

"The box that Lucy had trapped you in with the blood of Christ, son of the Creator, a big deal really." Jellal paused for the time being wondering where she got that from, to begin with.

"The box was initially given to the Holy Order who accidentally gave it to the Holy Faith Church which was an undercover name given to the organisation of Rune Knights deciding that the best way to deal with the supernatural was to give it to someone who was supernatural."

Natsu rose a brow at the enlightenment, _huh_, that would explain easily why he couldn't gather their scents in; Unseelie faes had no smell attached to their beings. And since they were in the human realm, he had assumed they were so.

"So they showed the box to the Walter Marvell who was all in name, a contributor to the Holy Faith Church but in reality—

"He was being manipulated by the Unseelie Faes." The demon guessed. It was funny how they looked at demons when Unseelie Faes with that much evil existed but of course, the council had their eyes fixed on demons because they were prone to ill doings.

"Yes, they had influenced Walter Marvell to think that he was giving up his life for a greater cause that is to destroy the box but apparently it completely backfired."

"What do you mean?"

"Unseelie Faes as you and I both know, are not one of the most pro-human or pro-any race people. They are selfish. They often indulge human sacrifice rituals to gain greater powers for themselves. That's how it works." He said before running a hand through his hair.

"Yet, what happened in the case of Walter Marvell was that his belief in giving up his life for the greater good was so much that it not only provided the Unseelie Faes with enough black magic to last for a century, but it also released you from the box which he had been keeping in the basement." He said.

_Nice_, Natsu thought dazedly, he didn't know if he was happy or annoyed or ecstatic at the fact that it was an accidental turn of events that set him free. Well, he sure was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"If I'm not wrong," Jellal said, a quirky brow suggestively raised. "It's the same reason why they abducted Lucy because her faith is pure and the energy attracts, of course, the darkest."

_Are you implying at something?_ Natsu looked at him side-eyed.

"Either way," He proceeded, flicking his gaze at the demon. "She has been chosen now, I don't know if she's capable of it even though she hails from Anna's bloodline."

Natsu tried not to freeze at the mention of his teacher and if he did, he hoped Jellal didn't notice. "Capable? Why do you doubt it?"

"She doesn't hold the reputation of the smartest inside the Vatican—" Jellal was sharply interrupted by a snicker that came from the salmon-haired demon as his shoulders shook with laughter.

He looked at him in the question of what he found so funny that clearly didn't seem visible to the Sorcerer.

"You're doing the same thing I did," He said, shaking his head dismissively, "You're underestimating her."

"I'm—"

"—Since you have helped me, I shall to be fair, give you a tip or whatever."

Jellal raised a blatant brow at the 'to be fair' part as he cocked his head to the side.

"My little bird," Natsu began with conviction. "If she can destroy my scarf and still be standing comfortably alive in spite of it, then you have to give credit where it's due, Jellal."

"What do you mean?"

"Just saying that she isn't exactly everything you think she is." He shrugged as his wings opened to the skies for a flight. "If she can be more sly than the demon in front of you, that alone should make the whole lot of you tremble at her sight."

Jellal gave him a look that said he didn't entirely believe him and well if he didn't, it wasn't Natsu's loss. Sooner or later, Lucy would trample down their expectations of normalcy, how'd he know? Because she did so to him.

"Natsu, business aside." He approached carefully and the demon raised a brow at the kind of caution applied.

"How is she?"

Jellal's tone was thick, almost with restrained emotion and it made his wings drawback before he checked himself on it, "How have you been, Jellal?"

Without missing a beat, he answered. "Miserable."

"Then, you have your answer."

So saying he drew into the clouds, travelling back to Gates of Hell. The bloodhounds greeted him with wagging their tails at his coming which earned them Natsu's attention, he patted their heads affectionately before entering his realm. He went past the chimaeras working within the forges as they kept the fire going while the imps waved at him as quasits carrying on their labour to fix the cliffs he had destroyed, grinned at him in welcome. Natsu made it a point to do something nice for them, with probably Mira's help for them

"Natsu, thank God, you're here." Mirajane smiled weakly at him.

"Is something wrong?"

"Not the nobles, no, they have been shut down completely." The blonde waved away. "It's Wendy."

Concern bridged the space between his brows. "How bad is she taking it?"

"On a scale of one to ten?" Mira said, wrinkle lines forming partly on her forehead. "I'd say a solid twenty. That and I don't think she knows about Grandeeney's fate either."

He took a sharp breath as quell of dread made itself acknowledged to him. This was going to make a mess, wasn't it? And it didn't really worry him that he might be forced to recall bitter parts, what worried him was Wendy was going to face an undivided brunt of pain which he didn't know how to alter.

And that kinda sucked to him.

"What has she been doing?"

"Been locked inside her room for quite some time now."

"Is it the weird lady's rooms?"

"No, and her name is Porlyusica," The blonde chided, swatting her hand against his arm. "Either way, she's in the main castle, allotted her quarters but she hasn't stepped out of it since the day she came in and I'm afraid she's going to starve herself to death."

Natsu sucked in his cheek as he stared at the ground, he then looked up at Mira, "Don't you worry, she'll be fine."

"You're going to talk to her?" She asked, hopeful eyes glinting because it was a rather commendable talent that Natsu had, to make one feel alright even if Fate conspires against it.

"Don't send anyone in though and also, Mira, you might want to prepare a meal for the quasits." He said as she nodded cooperatively. Natsu made his way through to Wendy's quarters as he knocked on the door to her room and since silence was all he got, he came in regardless.

"What do you want?" Came a brusque, no-nonsense voice.

"If you didn't want me here, you should have said so when I knocked."

"Would you have gone away then?"

"Yes," He said simply making Wendy perk her head from the bed, her eyes were blotched and lips were swollen as if had been bitten unto for regret. "Silence is usually taken as consent, Wendy, if you don't want something, you should say so."

"Don't want something? _Don't want something?_ Alright then," She said, rising to her feet as Natsu felt wisps of wind stirring into a storm, "I don't want to be a demon, I don't want to be a Dragonslayer, I don't want to be away from my friends, I don't want these stupid, _stupid_ memories of my mother haunting me into nightmares or dreams of promises to only find her absolute absence here!"

"Grandeeney is—

"Dead." Wendy barked out, harshness taking over her gentle soul. "I know, I know she's dead. She's been dead for a long time. I knew it since the Faes talked about it."

Natsu's jaw tensed as the vases toppled and crashed to the grounds, her erratic magic drew out on all fours as Wendy's eyes flashed a dangerous shade of stormy blue.

"Wendy—

"You tried to kill Lucy, you hurt her."

"Yes, I did," Natsu said, not offering any justification which served only to further her aggravation.

"Don't you feel remorse, guilt, hatred for yourself?"

"No," He simply said. "Demons are selfish creatures who seldom feel remorse, Wendy."

The demoness flinched at the mention of it. "I am not selfish."

"Then you are lying to yourself."

"I am—

"You asked Jellal to lie to Gray and Lucy about the truth of yourself," He calmly pointed out. "That is selfish, Wendy, you feared to see their disappointment and disgust towards you so you chose what was easier for yourself, you _chose_ to be selfish."

Wendy's form held strong as her hands flew outwards directing a powerful whirlwind in the process which shaped into a pair of feathered wings towards Natsu who didn't move from the onrushing attack. It pushed him away as a result, scathing deep cuts on various parts of his shoulders and slamming his back against the wall.

He winced before picking himself up to his feet.

"You could have avoided that," Wendy said, shaking at the outburst. "Why didn't you?"

"I didn't want to."

"Why?" She demanded. "Why would you endure that?"

"You're in pain but it will get better." He said as she stared at him with distrustful eyes, and Wendy snickered, "Pain? What would you know about pain?"

Natsu looked at her in contemplation, he felt like he had seen the look on her face somewhere._ Oh, in the mirrors,_ he thought, remembering the times that had been unkind enough to drag him down to his knees.

"How did she die?" Wendy said as she gripped her arms, looking away.

Natsu knew it would serve nothing but more affliction to her but he gave her the truth regardless. "Years into the war, Grandeeney was found by Acnologia, he killed her on the spot in front of all the dragons and sent her talon to me as a sick way of greeting."

Her legs out as she fell to her knees, tears rushing out as she remembered her mother's promise to fly along with the Southern skies, she choked on breaths scrambling to soothe her breaking heart; it did not help, they only trampled against its very walls. She hadn't even known Grandeeney to feel so then just why?

Why did it feel so bitter? Why did losing someone feel so bitter?

Natsu stepped closer though in small steps at the mischance that she felt like he was cornering her in her grief but when a broken voice reached out to him he stopped, "I. . .I don't want to say goodbye."

He went down to his knee as he reached her, putting a hand over her head. "Wendy, she's gone."

The demon before him shook her eyes in a frenzy as tears gorged themselves out in refusal, "And they are not going to ever come back." He said softly, letting his hand run over her head slowly. "But we have a place for them, deep in our hearts and in our memories because we love them."

"Does it ever stop hurting?"

And Natsu found himself echoing the same he had, ages ago, to Erza when her heartbeat had been chinked down from her armour.

"Only if you allow it to."

* * *

A/N: Was everything in this chapter understandable? I hope so and I edited the previous one a bit since there was a slight confusion on the holy order and council stuff, I edited that bit out again with notes at the end alright?

I'm sorry for the change in formatting in this chapter, it was kinda needed so yeah.

Chaol.


	21. Chapter 21

**_Chapter twenty one_**

_Where I Don't Know What's Happening Anymore._

_-•-_

_Monumentally fucked._

Yep, that conveyed her sentiments pretty nicely.

Lucy dropped her head on the pillow in agony after going through thirty-five different books on what on earth did it mean to be a Priestess and all of them were variously educative; that she required a protector before the formal crowning ceremony, that she would be responsible for the peace amongst the magical races, that she must tend to the Draconis once a week.

But nothing explained the kind of powers she would command.

Was this karma? Past lives didn't exist but there had to be some reason why she was going through this. Or was it that all was neither good or bad and she was just thinking too much? Mavis and the black-haired dude who eerily reminded her of a certain someone she wished not to remember, were sure of her being the Priestess.

People having faith in something she clearly didn't possess the wit to believe in was new to Lucy.

And by the books she was reading most humans felt the same before becoming accustomed to the job requirements. Okay maybe, she was taking this with a very light pill but Lucy didn't see in any way how she was going to go about this enchilada. Therefore, worrying about it didn't make sense to her. Whatever had to work out would work out.

All of a sudden, faking her death and moving to Morocco seemed like a really good plan.

"Ugh." Lucy grimaced, beating her limbs about like a child. Her sleeve dropped as she raised her wrist which revealed the funny pattern, she sat cross-legged on her bed, tying her hair back into an attempt of a strict bun as she took a quill and drew the pattern on the paper with the dots and connecting lines perfectly in place.

_Huh_, she thought, creatively, _It looks like a drunk man cartwheeling after twelve shots of vodka._

Lucy laughed a bit at it before she shook herself out of it and she wondered if she was deliberatively trying to avoid the problem at hand which were thoughts moving to a certain blunette.

Wendy wouldn't go willingly. There was something there, she'd have to ask Jellal about it but that was a difficult thing to do since he was rarely found in the Fae realm. And there were ten out of ten chances, he wouldn't be telling her the truth.

Then, what about the ceremony?

A thoughtful expression crossed her face, surely, she could find him at the ceremony. He would most certainly be present for when she was to be crowned as Priestess, she made it a mental note to find him them. The thought, however, brought her to think about her present circumstance.

She was not to move out of her room after the dark because she hadn't chosen a protector, Mavis had taken extra effort to make her understand the meaning of it. During the ceremony of her official crowning, there would be a representative from each race who would offer their services to her as a protector and she was to choose one among them.

Apparently, the Sorcerer's had a rather sterling reputation amongst most. "Or you could choose the Faes," Mavis had said while smiling ear to ear.

Lucy peered out of her room and past the winding staircase as the dusk settled in on the views from her window, she had been told that it was necessary for her to stay in her room until the ceremony was done with because she hadn't channelled her magic yet and hadn't chosen a protector either. Especially after the dark.

Which really shouldn't have been told to her.

Because of all faults, Lucy could betray, denying her curiosity from doing something that she was specifically warned against was definitely not one among them. She bit her lip as she tip-toed the dark winding staircase. She knew it was probably a stupid decision and it was really to her best interests if she stayed hidden inside; hesitancy twirled her feet as she stopped mid-way in the hall.

She could hear music and dancing of feet outside, well, she reasoned with herself, curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back right? Almost out of seeking warmth, her hand went to draw comforting circles on her left wrist._ Do it_, a voice inside her grinned, _consequences be damned, you're bigger than them after all. _And who was she to deny it?

Besides, being locked up in a room for days could do a great deal to a person.

Lucy smiled mischievously as she pushed the door a little to witness the Fae guards talking to each other, she waited until they weren't paying enough attention which occurred when they began arguing something about the crowning ceremony being held tomorrow.

"Oh, of course, she'd choose the Sorcerers."

"And what if she does not?"

"Well, who else is left?" The guard responded, "I am a fae but I sincerely think the Sorcerers are perfect for the job, they are after all the most powerful, it would be detrimental to choose any but the strongest as a protector and Sorcerers have proved themselves capable of the job, time and again. So I think Ajeel Raml would probably be chosen."

"I would think again, my friend."

"Oh, and who do you suppose could win the favour of the Priestess?"

"Demons." His friend said, suggestively.

To this, the other guard laughed, "Alright, Alren, you're just screwing with me, there's no way demons can win the favour of the Priestess."

"I mean why not? Demons are extremely powerful, nothing like the ones in the human realm." Alren said, shrugging, "Besides, I've heard their High King has returned."

"Natsu Dragneel?"

And the mention of the name made Lucy stop as she looked up half-way outside.

"Who else?"

"Don't dream too high, Alren. While I agree not all demons are evil because I've met a few myself, they won't be selected by the Priestess."

"Why?" He said, crossing arms.

"Because they won't even be present." The guard voiced out, firmly.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"C'mon, Alren, it's not like you don't know this." He said to his friend, "Demons are forbidden from entering any crowning ceremony of any Priestess till date. They have been stripped off the honour to serve as protector."

Lucy wished to hear more of the conversation but she knew she'd lose her chance to escape if she didn't pace swiftly without the guards noticing. She quietly ambled along the passages, narrowly avoiding faes who could send her back to her room as she went by to finally reach the back entrances of the Fae palace.

Moonlight had begun promenading and it seemed like the skies turned inky blue as the stars shined, she walked a few streets before stopping at a place she knew was safe.

They would be worried but Lucy needed space, air to breathe. Everything had been shoved onto her before she could even blink, this felt like a nice escape. Soft melody played in the background and it strangely reminded her of the ocean, not the kind that had drowned her. The ones that would always be storming around her but they did what she bid them to, waves that danced at her fingertips.

She felt her hands turn cold so she drove them into her pockets only to be surprised to find something crisp turning in them. Lucy took the object out and it was the paper she had been drawn the symbol upon, the one etched on the wrist of her left hand. Lucy pulled it out to the skies to get a clearer view as moon rays shined past the dark ink but what took her struck her speechless was the same imprint upon the skies above.

And it fell into place.

Constellations, of course, she thought, looking up to the skies. She hadn't concentrated at that point because of the preoccupation with Wendy and she completely forgot about the stars. God, she felt like such an idiot, she admitted she was as she looked up to the stars and an ominous engravement found its way back to her when she cleared her heart and mind of doubt.

"Neath the stellar skies," Lucy whispered, widening her eyes as everything dawned upon her. "I tread my soul for the stars to guide."

This wasn't accidental.

Oh lord, this was fate.

Everything, every moment that led to this was conspired by fate, she was here because she was meant to be. Lucy felt like a boulder had hit her, the mark on her wrist, her being a Priestess and even being saved by the man she seemed to have quelled a dislike for, it had been set in stone.

She raised her sights again to the skies dawning a cheer upon her, it didn't look like a man cartwheeling anymore as she traced lines invisibly from each star to complete the constellation that was marked upon her wrist.

"Aquarius." She breathed in.

A rustle went past her as a cloaked figure pushed her shoulder aside aggressively as Lucy yelped, moving back.

"Those damn selkies will have it from me when I return." It grunted, very miffed. "Them and Loki, that cat is going to be whipped like in those human circuses. Just wait until I get back to the Spirit world,"

"Hey, she's there! Catch her." A voice shouted out to the nights as the figure froze and Lucy who had only been witness all this time let her instincts take over, she grabbed the hooded figure, failing to notice it had no feet before back down behind a column as a battalion of faes armed with a black coloured powder, ran across the streets to catch the stranger she had generously helped.

"Are you alright?" She asked in the dark before checking if they had all gone by.

"You didn't have to help me," The voice returned annoyed.

"I didn't," Lucy said, stepping out as did the stranger, "But I did anyway."

The stars shined upon her face, drawing delving glow to her long blonde hair as she smiled at the stranger.

"Y-you're a human." It retched out, removing her cloak to reveal light blue tresses and a golden headband with crystal earrings.

"Ah yes, I am, Lucy Heartfilia." Polite courtesy noted out in her voice as she introduced herself. "Pleased to meet you."

The stranger's eyes almost looked pained at her introduction as Lucy cocked her head to catch her gaze.

"Is everything alright?"

"Of course, it is. Silly girl, why would you go helping strangers? Don't you know that's dangerous?!"

For no logical reason whatsoever, Lucy turned small as she looked at her, "I was trying to help." she said, meekly. Before seeing that no feet touched the ground.

"You don't have feet."

"How impolite." The stranger snorted, condescendingly, "it's because I have a tail, stupid human."

"You're a mermaid?" Lucy surmised, she had a very vague image of Ariel from little mermaid come in and extinguished because she felt the one before her was probably nothing like that.

"Obviously," The stranger uttered, glaring at her. "Now, I have to obey to the bloody law only because you helped me."

"Eh? Wh—"

"The Law of Càraid which I suppose a puny human like you wouldn't understand."

"Yes, ma'am." She replied, absent-mindedly.

The mermaid continued to give her a thoroughly judgemental scowl. "It means that whenever on Fae lands, a good turn is done to someone, they have to return the favour lest they wish karmic debt to fall upon them."

"Karmic debt?"

"Do you know anything?!"

"Jeez, I'm sorry!"

The stranger grumbled on. "Karmic debt is a set of burdens put as a curse upon a person who fails to return the Law of Càraid, it's collateral."

"Oh," Lucy said, absorbing the information. "You don't have to give me anything—"

"DO YOU WANT ME TO SUFFER FROM KARMIC DEBT—

"Absolutely not, please," She said, putting her hands up in surrender. "Please give me as you like."

The stranger considered her and if Lucy squinted, she would see a yearning that the stranger herself would have never thought was visible. The stranger slipped her hand back to the sides before she procured a solid golden key.

"Take this," She gave it to Lucy who looked curiously at her then at the key before taking it. The stranger's hand almost quivered before giving it, _to think she's alive and in front of me, _she thought looking at Lucy who felt a spurt of something deep and rumbling churning inside her as she clasped the key.

"Whenever you're in trouble, look for the waters to call for help with this key and it will answer."

The blonde looked at the woman, she felt familiar in the ways strangers didn't and it made Lucy wonder if she was in the first place at all. Her gaze twisted its way back to the key which had fins bracing out at the base and was that

"But," She looked up, a fading voice stalling at the ends, "I didn't catch your name."

The space before her was empty. As if the stranger had never been there at all. She frowned as she pulled the key close to her chest only to observe that the mark on her wrist had changed its dots.

Was this her magic? Lucy felt bubbles of something golden like stardust waltzing in her, twirling about and laughing in mirth, joy was here to stay and rest for the weary would follow. She went back to her room and none crossed her path until she reached the doorstep where the guards were surprised to see her but she simply offered a charming smile which silenced their queries as she went past her doors.

She hadn't explored one part of her large quarters and it streeled her out like a moth to fire, Lucy sat down stretching her legs as she watched the stars and she would have certainly deciphered which constellation was next on her charts before someone cleared their throat.

She looked back to see Gray having a bag in his other hand. "Hey there."

"Hi, I slipped out for a while to the human world." He siad, bluntly.

"I haven't seen you for days," Lucy pointed out.

"Yeah," Gray said walking to her. "Time is a weird concept around here when compared human world."

He sat down beside her, dropping a blue coloured box as Lucy recognised the weird orange font upon it, she rose a brow at it. "Jaffa cakes? Really?"

"If you don't want them then give it back."

"No thank you, this is mine." She said as Gray smiled at her as he took out an ice popsicle which didn't surprise her but the bloody bag being filled with them did.

"You do know that's going to melt right?"

"It won't." He said, confidently.

"Physics would say otherwise."

"We're in Fae realms. Physics doesn't work here."

"Point but they still look like they are gonna melt."

"They won't and no, I'm not going to waste the last night of you being weird, crazy Lucy arguing about ice popsicles."

Lucy looked at him, tilting her head back in amusement. "Why? What changes tomorrow?"

"Well, tomorrow evening is the crowning ceremony," Gray said, biting off an end of the popsicle as he continued. "So you become weird, crazy Priestess Lucy instead."

She swatted his arm with the back of her hand as a response to which he lightly laughed, Lucy joined him two seconds later as she looked at him affectionately. Friendship hadn't been an easy thing to come by but oh, if one did come by it, it really was a thing of beauty, therefore, a joy forever.

"But, tell me," He started, dragging his knees backwards to clasp his arms around them. "How have you been?"

Lucy bit her lip as she considered her place in life, everything in the past had been running away from the church, fighting through scrapes to live. And really nothing had changed, she was still being taken away by creatures that had no good in mind. A lifetime of survival was weighing down upon her, and every time she thought she was close enough to death, something or the other would prevent. Which at this point Lucy didn't know if it was better or for worse.

She just wanted to rest, just a little time more— just a bit of peace. But it was Lucy who was pretty used to life's low blows. The entire crowd of Unseelie faes chasing after her, the demon King's unsolicited help and then, there was the thing with Wendy.

Puzzle pieces all of them were and a very inherent part of her questioned if it was all a part of the grand scheme of Fate. Speaking of which, exactly who was it that foretold this stupid prophecy?

"I think it'll be fine." Lucy lied, because she really, really didn't know how this was going to go down.

Gray frowned, "Lucy, are you ready for this?"

"Would you be?"

"Nope,"

"Well, that's what I felt," She said, "but. . ."

Gray narrowed his eyes on the hesitance of a different kind levelling in Lucy as he offered, "Something has changed?"

"Yeah. Not sure if that's good or bad but I guess if I wait until I'm ready then I would be waiting for the rest of my life." Lucy told as she fiddled with her wrists and he read through her reply, "So just jump right at it?"

"Might as well, don't you think?"

"I suppose so." Gray said, not knowing what else he could say to better the situation. "But it's gonna be a big change, Lucy. You might have to go against the grain sometimes."

She simpered, feeling a little playful. "Gray, since when has stability been a way of my life?"

"True." He accepted, leaning back as he enjoyed the flavour of watermelon ice melting in his mouth. "There's something I haven't told you."

"And that is?"

"Don't wanna tell you right now either."

Lucy clicked her tongue, "_Gray_."

"But I'll tell you sooner or later, I promise, you have enough on your plate right now as it is." He said as she pinched her nose lightly to look at him. "Gray, you know if something's wrong, you can count on me right? I'm here for you."

Gray smiled at her ear to ear, of course, he knew that Lucy would always come for help if he ever called her. It was one of the endearing qualities that had drawn him to her in the first place. He ruffled her hair lightly, "I know."

"But you're still not gonna tell me about it?"

"No," He replied, decidedly. "Not yet."

"I trust you."

"And I'll guard that."

"Good." She said, looking back at the stars with a mystifying glint in her eyes. They sat in silence for a long time as Gray finished half of his popsicle stash and the box of Jaffa cakes remain discarded. It was comforting to be in dreamy sense of peace for just a small while because come morning light, who knew what kind of trouble awaited for her. So solitude was welcomed and embraced in the dark as worries withdrew to a sunny corner.

"Though, even after all this, I still wonder about one thing," Gray said, smiling at her, "How on earth do we manage to get into these kinda situations?"

Lucy giggled at the question that had never brought an answer from her. "Who knows? Not us."

And the night sauntered away and when light bolted into the rooms, they knew the dream was over.

Faes came in with robes dawned in rich purple, lined with silver borders and Lucy had to almost fight them off on the matter that she could take her bath alone. She had been doing so for days and there was no reason for that to change but it was a fight she lost nonetheless as they drew her to a tub of milk and roses, there was a trail of a honeyed scent as she stepped in. This felt like royalty and Lucy hoped to God that she wasn't going to be treated the same.

But with the way the Faes bowed and addressed her, it was futile. It really did feel like she was going to be coronated Queen or something which was an excellent try to scare her because it made her feel like she wasn't human anymore, like she wasn't normal anymore.

A silver brassard was cuffed to her right arm and that was the only ornament Lucy was willing to wear.

"Priestess, you will have to remove that." A fae helping her said, pointing to the chain around her neck, one which attached itself to a crude piece of a red locket.

"No."

"But Priestess—

"Touch it," Lucy threatened, losing her cool after the entire bath fiasco. "And I swear I will do something that will make you sorry for it."

The fae hesitated before she bowed her head, "As you wish, Priestess." They left her alone in her quarters after she simultaneously refused to wear those gaudy gold ornaments which made her feel like she was a jewellery store rather. A low whistle attracted her attention to the door as Gray surveyed her from the tip of her toes to her head.

"You look uncomfortable." He gathered.

"Yeah, no shit. I don't even know why a whole lot of this is necessary," She complained, pointing to herself. "Like my man, JC wasn't wearing rich and royal robes and before you say it, I know I'm not Christ but you get the vibe right?"

Gray stared at her intrigued before slipping out a chuckle. "You're still the same though,"

"Clothes don't change souls, Gray." She said as she plopped herself down at the bed, not minding the wrinkles it would give, "I'm still getting second thoughts about this entire thing, though."

"What? Faking your death and running away to Morocco seems to be more favourable now?" He said, standing at the leg of her bed.

"Don't tempt me." She warned.

"I mean," Gray reasoned, "If you really wanna leave, I can help you get to the human realms."

At which she jerked her head forward, looking at him questioningly. Lucy realised he wasn't kidding, he would sincerely make an effort to do it. The notion was sweet and it made her sit up and smile at him, "It's alright. It's my duty after all."

"Plus," She added, thoughtfully. "I would want a_ Kill On Sight _kinda bounty on your head for helping me."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll pass," Lucy said sighing deeply as he sat next to her. "So what's scaring you?"

"A lot of things really."

"Like?"

Lucy bit her lip as she turned to him, "Those people out there, they're looking up to me and I'm—I'm. . ."

"Scared you can't meet their expectations?"

"Yes!"

"Lucy," Gray said, gently holding her shoulders when she couldn't believe in herself, "I would tell you that you're much braver than this but you wouldn't believe me right now, so I'll give you facts instead."

She arched a brow at him, mildly flabbergasted.

"You've done your share of reading right? So do you know the first Priestess?" Gray's hand gestured to the books as Lucy shook her head, they hadn't mentioned much about her though it seemed she had done a lot and it had made Lucy feel like the books allotted to her had been altered in some way.

"Anna Heartfilia was the first Priestess, Lucy, I went digging around and," He said, bringing a picture of a blonde woman who looked fairly similar to her own self.

"Lucy, you're related to her."

She took the picture of the blonde woman, it seemed like a painting but the magic had made it thoroughly detailed, she with a happy smile stood beside a red-haired woman in armour who looked just as fearless as they come, "Is that so?"

"Yes, I know this might be a little heavy to carry but she was excellent at her job, listened to the complaints of the people and was fair to all races. The rule under her was golden."

Gray informed, "And you being her blood would likely be the same besides, you're Lucy Heartfilia, you got this."

The corners of her lips stretched skywards as her eyes crinkled with hope, "Thank you." Before grinning. "Didn't know you had motivational skills to be at TED talks."

"One of my many talents really." He said, smugly before she lightly pushed him away as she went back to the picture in her hands, "Say, Gray, who is the knight here?"

"Oh, that's her protector, Erza Scarlet." He said, frowning, "She's a demoness."

"I thought demons weren't allowed to contest for the position of a protector."

"True," Gray said, pausing, "But it seems like something went wrong with Anna and her protector, _well_, failed to protect her and she died before her time as Priestess was due that's why they have been banned from the whole practice. Nobody talks about it around here almost like it's a taboo."

Lucy hummed at it, thinking she would look into that matter before a knock was heard and brought her attentions to sway.

"Come in," she said. Mavis came in, wearing a pink dress but not as exceptional as her own, she smiled at the pair before looking at the blonde, "We must leave now."

She nodded at her before her hand reached out to the satchel she had carried from the human world, she handed it to Gray, "Would you hold onto this during the ceremony?"

"Yeah, sure but why?"

"I stashed a few Jaffa cakes in case I felt like binge eating out of stress." It made Gray playfully shake his head as he took the bag that felt heavier than it should have been.

"Shall we now?" Mavis said, Lucy nodded as they left the room to face a portal that led to the Tenroujima island, a tree-like figure on the high seas. It was where the ceremony was to take place and it had been decorated the nines. When they entered, crystals were garnered as greetings at the entrance of the white hall, Mavis walked in first followed by Lucy at whose side remained Gray.

Lucy rolled her eyes to the brightly illuminated ceilings with chandeliers of candles levitating in the air and then to the people who stood up in a manner of respect, bowing their heads in the honour of her presence. From brave Centaurs who stood valiantly to Harpies with wings wrapped around them, scrutinising her in brow of question. Then there were mages who were ordinary but magic soared through their veins, they looked at her with kind eyes as did Elves in the southern corners in mystic pearls.

Adrenaline rushed through her veins as they reached the podium at the front on the elevated stage, where stood Sorcerers represented by Ajeel Raml, the obvious selection for being her protector.

And she remembered something.

"Shit." Lucy cussed softly looking down as Gray heard her. "What's wrong?"

"I completely forgot about choosing the protector thing."

"Lucy, you're kidding with me right now, right?" He said, through the corner of his lips as they climbed the stairs,.

"Do I look like I am?"

Zeref stood up to introduce her to the crowd as she looked at them with a coy smile and Gray mentally groaned, "Don't care. Just wing it." He whispered as they stood in front of the representatives.

"Wing it?!"

"—And now the Priestess will choose her protector from the representative present before being crowned as our Priestess." The Emperor completed, Zeref looked at the Priestess indicating that her time to choose began. He went back to his position not denying to himself that Ajeel was going to be elected as her protector.

Meanwhile, Lucy continued feeling the right opposite.

This was such a blunder. Ajeel may have the conquered skill and the whole shebang but it felt wrong like she was missing a train.

Call her primitive but she liked listening to her gut, it saved her most of the time. Among the chaos in her brain yelling at her to make some decision, _eeny meeny miny moe _her way through it or whatever she pleased but for goodness' sake, _choose_.

Oh but the heart wants what it wants.

Even Lucy wasn't sure what it wanted but Ajeel Raml as her protector was not an option on the table anymore. Having no thought to go ahead, she looked skywards faithfully to the heavens that would always answer her prayers as her hand touched the tip of locket she wore.

_N_—

Suddenly of sin boomed across, Jellal who had been in charge of security, leapt to his feet knowing what kind of fog it was but a sword to his neck prevented him from moving, he stared wide-eyed as did the rest of the people in the room at the owner of the sword, Erza Scarlet.

"What on earth?" Mavis exclaimed, stepping forward only to be prevented by a long iron club extending to the margin where stood the Faes, they went back with a hiss.

"Wouldn't recommend stepping out if I were you." Gajeel grinned, laughing through as Zeref rushed up the stairs to the Priestess as mayhem dwelled upon the halls of Tenroujima.

Yet before he was even within close distance a circle of Dragon fire surrounded Lucy, not one fire licked inwards but they cackled at him forewarning of coming any closer. Lucy wasn't fazed by half the events, her eyes searched the room for a presence her soul felt, she felt an odd hushing of her frenzy heart in spite of the circlet of blazing flames.

_There_. Past the flames, past the people who stood gasping as if a kind of treachery committed stood Natsu Dragneel smiling like he had accomplished something very exemplary.

Across the hall, their gazes collided in sparks as she felt his lips moving.

"_Missed me?_"

* * *

Guys.

I know I'm late on this but Hiro Mashima, what the fuck? How could you give us hope like that just to snatch it away? How could you?!

Anyway, I get ya'all when you say things are moving fast but that's because part 2 of this fanfiction has longer chapters and more things going in the forefront as well as the background. I agree that it's sort of unbelievable for Jellal to underrate Lucy but look at this way, all he knows about her is through the Vatican, he hasn't ever actually spoken to her and the only times he's met her was when she was rebelling against the Vatican. So that's why he thinks of her the way he does.

Either way,

I hope the chapter was good, see ya'all the next week.

Love,

_Chaol_


	22. Chapter 22

**_Chapter twenty-two_**

_Return All That You Have Taken_

_-•-_

Natsu took powerful strides as the people stepped back on instinct, partly in respect but mostly out of fear of the powers that resided within the High King of Hell. Gray beside her was the first to react, he eyed the flames reaching out to vanquish those who dared.

"Natsu Dragneel." Zeref stated though Lucy could feel a gnash of teeth somewhere present. "Why have you come here?"

"Careful, Zeref." He playfully grinned. "If you look at me like that, people around would think you don't like me or something."

Turning his face into a mask of unconcern which must have been difficult because Natsu had a knack of making people before him feel emotions intensely, the Emperor looked down upon the demon who had intruded upon the island.

"Your kind has been forbidden to take part in this practice—

"You know as much as I like pissing you off," Natsu said, cutting him off with no restraint. "I haven't come here for that today, it may sound weird to you but today I wish to claim something that is mine to be returned to." He moved his gaze directly to his focus of reason and Lucy hardened at the surprise of the limelight but squared her shoulders and refuse to let her eyes tear away from his.

"Hello, little bird," He addressed directly. "Have your wings been beating right?"

She looked at him in question and curiosity which echoed Zeref's doubts, what was he here to claim? The last time she saw him was when he saved her life from the clutches of the Unseelie faes. She furrowed her brows at the part where he saved her without reason.

_Wait_, she thought for a moment, he hadn't saved her without reason, no, it was just that she didn't have what he wanted at that moment as she did now.

_This can't be,_ Lucy paused her thoughts in astonishment as she remembered the Law of Càraid. He had saved her to meet his own ends and had patiently waited for this very moment to use it to his own advantage, and now in exchange of saving her life, she needed to grant him something in equal gain.

Lucy stared at Natsu who could see the wheels spinning at a tempestuous speed in her eyes.

_What a clever demon. _She appreciated in her head while she was on the receiving end but now it brought one question, what was it that he wanted in return? Lucy began walking, the circle of fire died down at his will as he watched her reach the end of the stage.

"What do you want in return?"

His ears perked up and a smile spread across his lips, almost baring his canines.

"So you've figured it out, huh." Her glower sharper than broken glass answered him as he nodded subtly. "I wish to become your protector in return."

Lucy raised a brow at his price, weighing her options. Well, on the plus side, he wouldn't be very aversed to her living.

On the not-so-plus-side, she would have to increase contact with the same person she was born to despise for the rest of her life. Co-operation was necessary between the Priestess and her protector if things were to be smooth-sailing and not on a standstill. That would be a prodigious task and she would have to put in way more effort than she estimated.

"You think you can just waltz in here and demand whatever you like, demon?" Zeref asked neutrally as purple aura grained around at his feet.

Natsu took a moment to think, "Yep."

Purple aura mixed in ink as his staff etched with brittle crystal raised to unleash an attack before Lucy raised her hand, "Enough." The command silenced the Sorcerer as Natsu looked at her surprised at the tone of her voice, steady and of sound mind as Mavis shifted her feet.

"Priestess, you should—

"I've made my decision, it doesn't matter if demons are forbidden from entering the election because I choose him." She refrained from looking at him because it didn't give her any satisfaction at how pleased he was with the result of the situation.

A silence more stunning than its previous records sojourned darkly over the halls as quiet whispers and gasps stifled among the crowd. A demon? As a protector? That had been an erroneous decision the first time, how could it be any better the second?

Lucy could feel their doubts and concerns miles away but it was the only reasonable choice. She could endure karmic debt on her own but anything that affected her would affect the people as well. And then what was the whole point of this thing if her reign as Priestess started with misfortune?

"Very well then," Zeref said, subduing immediately at the decision presented though the whiteness at his knuckles told a different story to Mavis. "Then I suppose we can do nothing but move ahead with the ceremony."

Gajeel and Erza withdrew from their positions, before walking ahead to stand right behind Natsu, they were alert and in guard as he climbed unto the stage for the ceremony to be at her side. Mavis went to the side of the stage before gently drawing the cloth out to present the Draconis. To the tradition, all Lucy was to do was to touch it and as she put her hand atop of it, it blossomed to the shine of stars, it almost felt like it smiled upon her which was an impression that was welcomed by Lucy.

The mark upon her wrist shone itself in golden light before whirling down to dark imprint, a surge of magic which lay unconcealed in her blood now sprinted across her veins. Lucy had almost lost herself in its sensation that her ancestors had once felt but she held strong grounds to not be completely immersed in it.

The Priestess had been crowned.

She moved back and Natsu looked her eye to eye before he knelt to the ground before her and she wondered if Fate had a gist of irony to it. It probably did.

He bowed his head to her, before a solemn voice extended to her.

"Until my last breath, until the end of all nations, until what may come to be, I pledge my services to protect you in the face of death and life, follow where you lead."

"Rise, Protector. Your oath has been heard and honoured," Mavis said, paying witness to the vows made. "May your bond be blessed with strength and harmony."

And that was it, Lucy could feel a connection, it was dim but she could still feel vestiges of it. It was done and the accord had been committed, nothing to undo it.

"This part of the ceremony is optional." The fae shrugged casually, "But if the Priestess wishes to then she can bequeath an object to her protector if she so deems it."

"That won't be necessary," Natsu said, answering for the pair before Lucy remembered that she was still in possession of something that belonged to him.

"Actually no, there is something," She said not offering an explanation as she looked around until her sights fixed on Gray who grew attentive to her as she motioned him closer. She took the satchel, from him, her hand scrabbling around until her hand hit something soft.

Gently, she pulled out a white scarf from it.

Natsu's stance unguarded itself as his eyes widened at it.

"I destroyed that with my own fire. . how did you. . . ?" He trailed off with his gaze fixated.

"Well," Lucy wrapped it around his neck and she recalled how she had done it but she would keep that secret to herself. "Let's just say you aren't the only one who can pull an illusion."

Natsu stared at her side-eyed before looking at the crowd, he grinned at them ear to ear with the knowledge that absolutely no one in the room was comfortable with his presence. He didn't care. He had achieved what he had come for and that was all.

After the end of the ceremony, celebrations commenced though it was mostly shadowed by discomfort. Mavis looked around registering the distrust most had with the presence of three excessively powerful demons which included the High King himself. That and Zeref's continuous glares at the demon didn't do much to brighten the situation.

She sighed.

This had to be the most unconventional crowning ceremony.

Though, it didn't escape Mavis' notice that Natsu would do his duty well. Sure, he was reckless but that usually worked in his favour than against it, he was agile on his feet and mind and was powerful by nature. So yes, he was good for the title but his diplomatic skills and that pointer made Mavis sigh again.

Natsu was about as diplomatic as a volcano waiting to erupt.

However, then there was Lucy. She was level-headed, too witty for her own good and owned a tongue sharp enough to cut but at the same time, she could sway the course currents.

_Maybe_, Mavis thought with a sly from as wines were passed around in several chalices,_ those two can undo the sour knots between all races and finally bring about peace._

God knows she had given up trying to do so but perhaps Natsu's dynamic ways along with Lucy's thoughtful planning could bring about a miracle waiting to happen.

_Yet_, Mavis relented, _for that they would have to undo the knots between themselves_.

Because from where she was standing, it looked like their hands itched to throttle the other.

"Why?" was Gray's first question as Lucy stayed with him at one side of the hall, wishing that it tequila instead of wine that was in her goblet. She needed something stronger to combat the frustration ringing in her chest.

"He saved me from the Unseelie faes before Zeref had even arrived the other day. And there's a shit-eating law here that creatively translates to what you sow, so shall you reap." She said, sipping the dull tastes of wine. "So in return for saving, he's asked for being my protector."

"But what's his gain?"

Trust Gray to ask the right questions.

Lucy had wondered about it the moment the demon had sought out for it but no conclusion could be reached because of the numerous explanations her head had crossed in. He either had the most ridiculous size of determination to simply cause her misery which though sounded flattering was not welcomed at all or as Lucy had read in many books, it was in great honour to be a protector.

In fact, whichever race it was that the protector hailed from would be kept in high prestige.

"Perhaps, it redeems his race."

"You really think so? Do demons even care about what other people think of them?" Gray inquired, wrinkling his nose as he considered it to which Lucy shrugged casually before taking another chalice of wine.

He withdrew a breath he didn't realise he was holding, "Jesus Christ, Lucy," Gray shook his head, "How do you even get yourself into these kinda situations?"

She chuckled into the cup as her eyes searched for a certain pink-haired, "So many years of my life and I still don't have an answer to that question." She finally found him with his fellow companions in the corner, not watching her at the moment. He spoke to them with a softer disposition

"You know, the Priestess lives with her protector in their realm right?" Lucy said, randomly.

Gray choked on the liquid as it went down the wrong pipe, "The fuck?"

"Yep."

He coughed up until he could talk without his tonsils tickling, "So what? You're gonna go to Hell? Literally?"

"Yeah, looks like it."

"What the heck Lucy? Why can't you live in that crazy shrine instead?"

"Hey. I don't make the rules here, mate."

"But you look like you don't mind." He said in an accusatory tone.

"Yeah, cause I don't."

"Why?"

"I mean," Lucy indicated with her hand, "Think about it this way, I'm going to go to Hell without actually dying which sounds like a pretty fun ride—

"Your definition of fun is contradictory to the actual idea of it—"

"Plus, the guy can't kill me so it really is a win-win situation here." She said, noncommittally.

"Lu, you'll be surrounded by every demon you've ever exorcised."

"Yeah," Lucy said, trying not to be too nervous about it. "Like I said, a pretty fun ride."

Gray stared at her for three solid minutes before he shook his head and Lucy noticed someone near the entrance of the hall, almost tossing the cup at Gray after asking him to wait for her, she marched to the blue-haired Sorcerer.

"Jellal."

He turned towards her, surprised.

"Hello, Priestess."

She mediated between continuing with social niceties and getting to the point but she was too desperate to bother with it all.

"Where's Wendy?" Lucy said, as politely as she could to cover the hostility that lay beneath. He inspected her like she was an experiment due to cause an explosion and she might as well be.

"Where she rightfully belongs."

"She wouldn't leave without speaking to me."

"Wendy Marvell is no doubt happy wherever she is, Lucy." He said, vaguely. "You don't need to worry about her, in fact, she hoped you wouldn't bother with her."

"Jellal, I'm patient. Very patient." She said, bitterness tasting her words. "So why don't we skip the bullshit and you tell me what I don't know about Wendy."

The Sorcerer looked at her, brow piqued in interest but Lucy had an unclear calling that he wouldn't tell her the truth. "Nothing that you should be concerned of."

The blonde watched him walk away. Pity, she really had tried being civil with him, looks like she'd have to force her way through now. She had given him a chance to come clean but it seemed like she would have to use stealth instead. Something subtle it would be.

It was when she was staring conspiratorially at Jellal's figure that Natsu found her. "You look like you're plotting in your head."

"Get out." She mumbled out to him.

"No can't do." He smiled at her, too satisfied at the predicament she found herself in now. "I can't wait to see you in Hell. It would be a big change of scenery for you."

"You can't kill me." She stated though it felt like she was reminding him.

Natsu pouted sourly like she had just poured a bucket of cold water on him. "Yeah, sad, I had been looking forward to making you my lunch."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to have foiled your plans, my King," Lucy remarked sarcastically, crossing her arms.

"Come now, we'll be leaving soon."

"No, I have a few things to take from my room and only then," She finished acerbically, "Will I happily traipse alongside you to Hellfires."

Natsu considered but he scowled at staying in the Fiore longer. "The faes don't like me much."

Lucy felt a giggle escape her. "I don't either."

"That's a shame then," He said as he stood right behind her, whispering to her lowly as his scarf brushed against her neck. "Because you're stuck with me so long as you're the Priestess."

Her cinnamon-glazed eyes trailing over to meet him, defiance glitching in them because while Lucy could smart mouth him all she wanted, it still was the truth. He was joint to her at the hip and there was no way out. She had made it seem that going to hell was going to be fun to Gray but Natsu had killed humans, some of which she had seen herself, how was she supposed to co-exist with someone of that character?

They had a lot going on between them and Lucy feared that until they figured their way past it, there was no way either would co-operate. And somehow, the idea of confrontation began looking messy in her head.

"Shall we, little bird?"

She looked at him and his expectant gaze.

_Yet._ Lucy said in her head.

A thought knocked at her head, it was a bizarre one like many before it.

That out of all people who could come to her help when she asked for shade from the light, it had to be a creature of sin and temptation.

* * *

I apologise for the small chapter. It had to be done to set up a few things.

Wow, I didn't think I'd get so many reviews for the last chapter. Like I was in the hallways of my house and I jumped happily every time I had a Gmail notification. Guys, this some ninth cloud joy, what on earth? Y'all actually make me cry.

Also, I shall warn you for the next chapter. Character development is an important feature in this story, and Natsu and Lucy need to learn things a bit in the hard way.

Ta ta,

Chaol.


	23. Chapter 23

**_Chapter Twenty-three_**

_Can Someone Explain To Me Why Faes Have These Things?! _

_\- sincerely, Natsu_

_-•-_

Lucy had walked in earlier to the Fae castles to gather her things which left Natsu with the one person he was highly uncomfortable with.

"Why is it so white here?"

Gray rolled his eyes at the demon walking beside him.

"Why?" He asked. "Does your darkness feel threatened?"

"No, it feels tempting," Natsu said, ignoring the other faes who drew lowered brows and downcast eyes at him as they went past. "I want to burn this place down to crisp."

Ignoring his opinion as they reached Lucy's quarters, Gray turned to him. "Why did you want to become her protector?"

"None of your business, ice popsicle."

"It kinda is considering the fact it involves my friend."

Natsu's face morphed in interest, blinking at him. "Your friend can handle herself on her own."

"I don't trust you and the secrets you keep, flamefreak."

"You shouldn't." He said, seriously but stopped in consideration. "But that's rich coming from you."

Gray snapped his head towards the demon who relaxed his shoulders knowing that he had flicked a nerve, "What the hell are you talking about?" He said harshly, stepping in as Natsu walked around the small, hollow room in an exploratory manner.

"I mean," the demon said, offering a nasty grin. "The scent of a water elf that is wafting off you, Ice Princess."

He froze.

"Tell me," Natsu implored, schemingly. "Does your friend know about that?"

Swiftly, a sharp icicle sprouted out from his arm aimed right at the demon's chest, narrowly drowning at the skin protecting the heart that beat in his mortal form.

"You won't utter a word about this to her."

"I'm guessing that's a no then," He said, melting Gray's ice in seconds and watching the process with much intrigue.

"But you've acquired magic, that's funny, so it's not one-sided obviously." A smile blurted out on Natsu's face at the implications. "Well, well, would you look at that? The good ole priest has given up his vows, has he?"

"I have—

"You don't need to explain to me," He dwelled upon the individual who flinched at the sort of information Natsu now commandeered. "Just stay out of my way, I'll stay out of yours."

"Whatever, I'm still going to visit once a week Hell," Gray said, folding his arms making infuriating prickles lather beneath Natsu's skin.

He was getting sick and tired of the mistrust bore by almost everyone, did they really think demons were a form of plague or something? But was he really going to ask that question to himself? No, not when he already knew the answer.

"And it's not because you're a demon or something, " He added as Natsu jerked his head slightly at the statement. "Lucy's my friend," _And because I'll probably miss her _was left unsaid in the air.

The demon looked at him long before nodding at his request or rather a demand.

His ears perked up as the doors opened, Lucy appeared on the beginning of the staircase in much more comfortable clothes and her hair wound up in a tight updo with the brown leather satchel on her shoulder.

She looked down at Gray and frowned promptly.

"What?" He said.

"The faes complained about a weird flasher going about during nightly hours, I'm starting to guess it was you they were talking about." She sighed, shaking her head.

"Huh, no it wasn't—

"Your clothes," Natsu pointed out. "Is this a childhood thing?"

"No, it's not!" Gray said, searching for where his clothes had fallen off to. "Give me a second, I'll be right back."

Lucy shook her head a little as he left the room and she climbed down the stairs, reaching down quickly to him as she fiddled with her pockets, Natsu could hear something, like a metal sound clinking down as she moved.

He watched her bring about a scowl on her face as she met his glare halfway. He got the drill, that they pretty much disliked each other, to put it mildly, and now he had thrown them into jargon they had to work their way out through, together.

In hindsight, Natsu knew this could end in nothing short of a cataclysm but he had to see it through until the end.

Many would question his reasons but demons had faced enough prejudice and something had to be done to renew that. Being the protector not only brought prestige but influence as well, of which he required to better the treatment being met out to them.

Faes were not so much trouble as were the Sorcerers.

Zeref almost always made things difficult. Either to get his attention or simply for the thrill of it. He didn't know which but he didn't care enough to decide because it was had become degrading from the moment trade declined.

It was funny what simple ten years in the human realm could do.

Time was a shitty concept on Earthland, it moved in accordance to its own speed and will which most of the time sucked but what seemed like ten years in the human world could easily square out as a century on Earthland or the other way round. It all depended on time and its schemes.

Natsu hadn't been crowned as most demon lords were but during and after the war, they considered him as their leader. When he slew down Acnologia, doused in the blood of a dragon with the darkness of a demon, they welcomed him as their High King, they welcomed him as the one who'd protect them.

And he had, very well until his boredom called him out to the human world. Then, he found this peculiar mortal who knew who he was, somehow figured out where he had kept his scarf in the human realms and trapped him in a box with the blood of Christ nonetheless.

But the downside had weighed heavily as well.

Because he was gone for such a long time, the demon realm began having internal as well as external conflicts. Well, the former was a result of the latter which was the breaches of the trade and peace agreements.

Just because there wasn't a king present, the Sorcerers thought it was perfect to impose trade and economic sanctions while being supported by many other races in the conference of magical races. And there were border issues with some surviving Giants accusing of the demons of being treacherous to have sided with the Faes and Sorcerers instead of the opposite side.

None of which would have occurred had Natsu been there at the scene; Zeref wouldn't have bothered and Giants wouldn't have dared.

As a result, everything from food to finance had deteriorated steadily which led to internal conflicts. They demanded for a more permanent leader than Gajeel or Erza. Which led to the ancient nobles arguing pettily for their own gains.

But this all could be remedied by one single fact.

By him becoming the protector of the Priestess, everything would be restored immediately and the underlying poverty amongst the demons, bring up their standard of living and trade.

While magic was the most powerful commodity, it still couldn't make up for food, plus, the magic possessed by demons was rarely agricultural in nature. Nations would begin to send food requirements automatically and make tremendous efforts in advancing relations between the demons and themselves.

After they would become self-sufficient, he would charge his revenge. A demon's memory ran long and an attempt to sideline them was not going to go unanswered.

Not when Natsu was High King it wasn't.

There was only one drawback though; the frowning blonde looking at him like he was the apocalypse. How was he going to behave civilly to her when every bone of his body screamed at him to pick up a fight with her? Natsu rolled his eyes to her wrist where his mark had turned into dots of sorts with connecting lines.

His jaw twitched. "Is that a hint to the magic you have?"

"I'd like to say it's none of your business," She stated, blankly dipped in hostility. "But yes, it is."

At the barb, his mouth pulled in tight. "Little bird, keep going that way and I won't be sure if I'll hold back."

"You can't kill me."

"Sure, I can't." He said, prowling closer and firing a malicious glare as he circled her, "But death isn't the worst thing a mortal like you could endure, you know," He slipped his head down, rounding near her ear, "I could make you suffer in a lot of other ways."

Lucy merely turned her face to him, her blonde hair slightly jerking back; she felt the warmth his breath on the side of her face. It ricocheted sensations in her head as she looked straight at him.

There was something about the way he watched her, she wasn't sure what but it always had an imprint on her. Not that she was going to show it, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of watching her being affected by something so simple.

"Well then, that makes the two of us." She said, crisply. "I am always happy to return the favour should you do it first."

Natsu stepped back slowly, giving no signs as he looked at the table with a question at an item placed there.

"Why are twirled mushroom tops a form of table decoration?" He mumbled to himself as Lucy checked her satchel for everything she had taken.

It looked funny to him so forgetting for the moment, that he was in the Fae realms which were generally filled with the wackiest kind of magic around in Earthland, Natsu's curiosity mindlessly pulled his fingers to touch it as Lucy frowned at the mention of twirled mushroom tops.

_Gluasad circles. _

Mavis' voice rung in warning as she snapped her head towards the demon.

"Don't touch it!" She shrieked, pulling his arm back but it was too late because the moment Natsu's hand touched it, the world around her turned before she could blink twice.

And when she did, they were in an entirely different setting.

"What the hell?!" Natsu ground out and Lucy's vision adjusted to the lush forestry around them. Why was it always a forest? At this rate, she might develop a dislike for the whole lot of them. She groaned, tilting her head back.

"Why are we here?" He angrily sprouted.

"Because you can't keep your hands to yourself." She shot back. "That was a Gluasad circle."

Natsu unclenched his sheer discomfort at where they were as he looked back at the blonde, "A what now?"

"Gluasad circles transport you to places where you don't want to be, they appear randomly and suck you into said place." Lucy revealed, crossing her arms at the demon, "While I wouldn't want to be anywhere except the Fae realms because I don't know any other place on Earthland so you tell me, where are we?"

Natsu tightened his jaw and her eye caught the movement.

"Dragnof."

"Realm of dragons?" Lucy frowned. "Why would you not want to be here?"

"None of your business." He snapped at her making her flinch at the unexpected bite.

"Seeing as we're both stuck here because of you," she said, with an imploring smile. "I'd say it is my business because it dragged us here."

His eyes flashed a shade to bright red before creeping down to black while Lucy simply stood her ground, observing him as he tried to keep his temper in check. The blonde didn't just push his buttons, she damn right stomped on them, knowing exactly what ticked him off.

She, on the other hand, realised that they needed to start moving and possibly get back to the Fae lands before the night fell which seemed very likely seeing the tangerine hues melting into sudden grey skies.

So, having her protector looking at her like there was a very thin line holding him back from doing God-Alone-Knows-What-But-Not-Something-Good to her would not help her case.

"Look," Lucy conceded, after shoving a deep breath in her lungs. "We can resume having our little battle of hate after we reach the Fae realms, right now, can you at least take us out of here?"

His indurated stare wobbled as her reason preyed down on his mind. The focus of his vexation smothered down as he straightened his back, there was a burning in his chest as he surveyed where they were. This was in Igneel's territory, that much he was certain of but he wasn't sure which part of the lands these were in.

It had been ages since he had come back here.

The last time had been during Igneel's death.

A snag jagged down in his throat, stripping air from him momentarily as he remembered what had happened and what it had caused to occur; that was the last time he saw Zeref as his brother because the next was when he rose as the Emperor of Sorcerers, nothing less, nothing more.

Lucy coughed awkwardly to pry his awareness back at the situation but it hardly scored any of his attention. She meditated on watching him suffer and cracking him out from whatever it was about this place that haunted him. She would not lie; she could easily persuade herself with choosing the former really, the demon had beheld many occasions when he would enjoy her pain so why should it be any different here?

Adding to that, he was a demon.

So exactly why did it thunderbolt her when her own hand reached out to his shoulder as the words "Are you alright?" slipped out of her mouth without her automatic filter working.

Natsu broke away from his trance, haling out to notice the contact that she had made with astonishment advancing in the crease of his brow as his eyes encompassed the darkness she was familiar with.

"Are you actually concerned for me?"

"Yes," Lucy said, hinged, trying her level best to fake it till she made it. "You're kinda my ticket outta this place so you having a traumatic breakdown would screw us over."

That simply made Natsu look at her with folded arm and an amused smirk make way to his face.

He looked too pleased for his own good.

"Okay then," He said, turning his feet. "We should probably find shelter for the night then.

She groaned in her head before taking in the meaning of what he was saying.

"Wait, why?" Lucy said, "What do you mean? For the night? Why can't you. . .I don't know, fly us out or something?"

"I could," He said, grinning at her as she briefly relaxed her shoulders. "But do I want to?"

Her face twisted in stunning disbelief.

"You can't be serious."

"You bet I am."

"Why?!"

He simply smiled at her, lips twitching in a way that told her the reason.

"This." Lucy indicated towards the space between them. "Is your idea of getting back at me because you can't kill me?"

"Maybe."

Okay, Lucy took it all back, the guy didn't deserve a cent of her concern or worry, she should've been content with him writhing in pain. At that thought, she looked back at her perfidious hand and cursed the inherent humanity in her.

Natsu continued walking in the directions that his instinct insured were resonating from parts of faraway memories. The North-eastern part it would seem like if the pungent scent of basalt stones was anything to go by.

"Oh for fuck's sake," She said, throwing her arms in air as she followed him. "This is childish."

"I am childish." He affirmed.

"What if there are bad monsters out there?"

Natsu stopped walking before looking at Lucy bleakly with a touch of entertainment dancing in his eyes at how far she would stoop to annoy him.

"They wouldn't hurt you if they saw me beside to you."

Lucy snorted at the blatant pride rounding in his words. "Where are we even going?" She said aloud.

"A place I know."

"Why would you know a place here?"

"Because I lived here."

Lucy cocked her head to the side as she continued stepping on a few twigs that creaked, "You lived here?" She clarified.

Natsu wrinkled his nose.

"You ask a lot of questions."

"Well, huh. Why not simply take me back and you don't have to deal with that?" She suggested, blankly.

"And see you be relieved? I wouldn't dare." He replied as his ears caught the shrill babble of stream that ran past in the woods, Natsu knit his brows together in query to himself.

There was not supposed to be any river in the North-eastern part of the territory. Which meant he was wrong, he didn't know these parts well enough or perhaps he did and was hesitant to acknowledge after all Lucy had said that it took one to places they didn't want to be in.

"Was that where you lived?" Her voice came in, eerily downcasted in a way that tugged Natsu as he looked to where she pointed.

He slanted his eyes at the devastating example of a shack. Odd, bad weather and long ages should have eroded it to nothingness, yet, here it stood on a wonky foundation before him. Some parts of the wooden walls had fallen out and the roof tiles of the same had crippled away to let moonlight travel around each internal corner it had. Creepers had curtained it away into hiding, camouflaging it from deviant eyes.

Lucy simply sighed at the lack of reply but didn't bother pursuing the subject because the answer was obvious. She wended her way through to the shack but stopped near the water well that was in the corner, filled with water though it had been destroyed on an edge, she guessed it could still be used if one mended it just that well.

"Do you come here often?"

"No."

"Well, somebody does." She stated, looking at the wood logs stacked next to the well, possibly kept for making a fire. "It doesn't look like it's abandoned."

And she would have turned her attention from the well had it not been something carved on the pulley that balloted the corner of her eye. Lucy's hand caught the rim of it to bring the pulley closer as she looked at the carving on the bottom-most side.

_Belonging to N & Z, don't steal._

It looked like it was written by a kid but it was probably because it had been so.

_Well_, she thought to herself, _N is probably this weirdo here. Who's Z?_

"I don't think anyone would bother coming here," Natsu said.

"Why would you say so?"

"Because this place holds no value to anyone." He said, appearing blasé to whatever it meant to him.

"Explain the wood logs and the water in the well."

"We should build a campfire or something and stay here for the night." He diverted as she rose a brow at the ignorance flowing in his voice.

"Hmm," Lucy replied which to Natsu's ears sounded like _I know you're trying to avoid the topic but I will bring it up at some point in near future, prepare yourself tosser,_ he rolled his eyes, like she was entitled to any explanation.

The night skies burgeoned with stars, like little snowflakes spilt on dark marble. She had helped to make stack the woods, it was a silent agreement because Lucy knew that any word that came out from their mouth resulted in a fight and that would be pointless if they were to stay the night.

She paid mind to the way he bent his fire, magic flourishing on the tips of his fingers as he made sure his flames dabbed and wrapped around the wood; it hissed and licked the space above it. He controlled the fire to sway and they danced to his command. Lucy felt a sharp pang of envy straight to her heart at her own inability of performing magic that fluently, she had quite literally tried every way she could but nothing seemed to work which resulted in doubt seeping in.

The key that she had been given almost felt like it didn't belong to her.

With all events that passed by, incertitude that hadn't been exterminated with Gray's words began feasting on her.

What if this whole thing was just a huge mistake? Maybe, she wasn't special at all, maybe she was what her classmates had always described her to be, just crazy and weird. Nothing there to see, nothing hiding in plain sight.

She looked away from Natsu lest he should see her cluttering in a mess of self-doubt; no way was she going to show that side to the bloodsucking demon. The orange light from fire gave warmth reminding her of her original elemental dislike, maybe, it was the fact that her parents died in a fire but Lucy wondered if that mattered to her; she had never seen them, didn't know if they loved her or not.

Heck, she didn't even know them.

But it made her ponder as she observed the trail of blue irises that caught her eye, did one of her parents possess magic passed down from Anna? Did it have something to do with why they were killed in the first place? _Questions, questions and questions_, she thought as no answer drove up to surface.

Her fingers brushed across her wrist where the dots had changed its pattern. She hadn't got enough time to examine this one and to her, it kinda felt like a horse making a high jump, that being said, Lucy effectively knew it wasn't Sagittarius.

She took a small twig that went astray from a tree and copied the mark on the ground lightly.

_Is it Leo? _Lucy cocked her head to the side as she imagined a lion resting down with head held proudly. So with every key, she received, the mark was to change but Lucy conjectured on how she was supposed to even use it or if she could really summon a constellation.

She shook herself out of it unaware that she was now under Natsu's keen observation because boredom had left him restless. He tapped his foot as he watched her tap her finger's lightly on her wrist before she flicked her head in what he understood as realisation.

Lucy took her satchel from the side, opening it to let her hand vanish into a corner as she took out a cover.

Humans were so amusing to watch, in fact, Natsu found it to be a very unique form of pastime because one just didn't know what they were going to do next but at the same time, their emotions were scattered all over their body language.

He viewed her expression bubbling to immediate joy as she took out a cover that had chocolate biscuits and the smell of Jaffa cakes flood the smoulder in the air.

The blonde felt an onset of disorientation come upon as she suddenly met his eye, Lucy frowned at the prospect of eating alone but sharing it with him didn't feel like she had a companion either.

Yet, for the sake of it.

"Do you want some?"

His brows rode high on his tan forehead.

Technically, he was a demon so he could withstand hunger for years and months and had it been in any other situation with any other person, he would've politely refused the offer because Mira and Erza had thought him manners better, the latter being more threatening.

But it was her.

And she seemed so costive about it that it motivated Natsu to brightly grin at her, taking half the offered food as if it was his birthright. Lucy scowled openly at him but bit down any protest she had because that would be unreasonable on her part.

"You do know we could be sleeping on comfortable beds if in case it wasn't for your want to stay here."

"Yep."

"And you still want to stay here?!"

"Yep."

"Isn't this place like mentally traumatizing and pricking your bones? Wouldn't it be a smarter move to like—

"Nope."

A vein popped out evidently from the side of her head as she throttled the urge to pounce at him.

"You know it was exactly this bullheaded trait of yours that got you in that box." She grated out, louring at him as he leaned against a pale woodblock.

"Oh you mean you didn't have any hand in it at all?" He retorted.

"I asked you to leave the girl alone and you didn't listen." She reiterated from memory.

"Yeah because I didn't want to—

"And then you killed the entire family." Lucy flinched as she remembered coming back to ashes and debris, the day after she had exorcised him out of Maria. A glimmer of puzzlement crossed his face as she stood up when she noticed.

"Why? You don't seem to remember it, do you? Or is that the case for all the innocent lives you take?"

There it was again.

The incurrence of the same rage that she had driven wild in him a few weeks ago.

It wasn't the fact that Lucy was erroneous in her allegations because he had not killed that family, far from it and he thought she knew it but clearly, something had deceived her wrong and Natsu could blinding guess on what rather who.

Still, what she said was unintentionally the truth, tides of memories washed over the shore of his mind as he recalled Igneel's death.

So really, if her razor-sharp barb was to garner his attention, it had been splendidly done.

"You don't know anything." He growled, climbing to his feet as a soft fizz of anger sparked out within his head.

"Or do I?" She challenged.

"I'd suggest you to step down if you know what's good for you."

"Oh, running away _again_, are we?" She asked as he resisted the urge to curl his lip in anguish, severing the cracks on his wall of patience.

"Little bird." He uttered as the flames of the campfire fizzled out to a more threatening heat. "Don't fuck with me right now."

"Funny, I thought demons were supposed to be frigid cold to guilt that came from their crimes." She said, introspectively as she crossed her arms; not quite realising what kind of a dragon she was tickling.

"Tell me Natsu." She purred. "Did you end up killing someone you cared?"

Swift as the wind, he was right in front of her; too close for any of their liking but fuelled with too much of turgid emotions.

"Oh." She said.

"I touched a nerve then?" Lucy drawled out, her tone modulated. "Well, I suppose even demons can feel—

"I said." He dragged out, teeth clashing as he forced out in a fit of temper. "Don't fuck with me, didn't I?"

Darkness drew out, repelling any light save that from the heavens, it wrapped around them penetratively as Natsu towered her, sneering down at her as she held her nerves tight. Even in his mindless blather of feelings, he knew he couldn't hurt her and she knew it so well. The understanding reached him like a gnawing clot in his chest, an itch he couldn't scratch.

But that didn't mean he couldn't make her hurt.

Maybe, not burning her to crisp but he definitely could do a sizeable amount of ruination.

Natsu stepped back, darkness immediately withdrawing as she narrowed her eyes at the movement, she could see him working and Lucy didn't have a clue of what it could be.

"Who was it," he asked, snidely. "That told you the family in Klomino was killed? Who—

"The Church did. Yeah, so what's your point?"

"Figures." He shrugged, callous. "I had possessed Maria, sure. But was I responsible for their death after you exorcised me? I don't think so."

"What are you implying?"

"The Church lied to you, Lucy, like it always had. Poor thing and you never knew until now." He tutted in mockery. "The family most likely had been exported to another place before you could even awake and they burnt the hut down"

"Shut your trap," she said, twisting her mouth. "I know what you're trying to do and it's not working."

"Or do you?"

"Don't play mind games with me, Dragneel."

"I'm not." And the blankness of his voice scared Lucy as she creased her brow.

"You're lying, the Church wouldn't do that to me." She said, steeling her voice but it was for nought because Natsu knew fear when he saw it and her eyes clearly depicted it; fear of betrayal.

"Oh, but you don't believe that, do you?" He said, going further. "They excommunicated you right after the exorcism, didn't they? Because you refused to do anymore and even after all this time they still chased you around to slave to their work, didn't they?"

"Stop." She said.

"In the end, all you got was betrayal, they used you, little bird—

"Stop, ple—

"And you meant nothing to them. The same Church you so valiantly protected let you go, they used your anger to trap me in that box."

"I SAID STOP!" Lucy screamed, shutting her eyes as she released an unholy amount of magic wave that would have thrown Natsu across the fields if he had not been who he was; war instincts were hard to wipe out.

"Get out of my face." She said quietly. Too quietly.

"I can't leave you—

"Now." She barked out, eyes of burnt sienna spilling tears and Natsu didn't think she realised it either.

Reluctantly, he turned his head and walked away, he didn't regret a word he said just because she was crying because she deserved it, though, he might have overstepped the boundaries. He disappeared into the woods, giving her just enough space to deal but was at close proximity if anything went amiss.

Lucy's legs mollified as she collapsed on the wooden log as she curled up close into the warmth of the flames, ignoring the trail of blue irises that had her hopes earlier.

Rasping out a string of grief-stricken sobs, she tried to tend to the blows delivered by raw truth.

Gray had been wrong. He had been so very wrong.

She wasn't braver than this, she couldn't have been.

* * *

Well, well, can't do much about them both, can we?

They both are log-headed and stubborn, and Lucy kinda has a good reason, she's literally been brought up with Christian values of demons being evil, it'll take some time for her to change tho. A

And Natsu's always been the tit for tat kinda dude when provoked.

But anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, ya'all give reviews that make my mother question if I've just had a break-up or something, such tear-striking ones bro.

Love,

Chaol.


	24. Chapter 24

**_Chapter Twenty four_**

_Liontails And Yo, I Am Not Ready To Become BBQ Sauce, Mate._

_-•-_

Cancer would like to say that he had no part in this bullshit.

But that would kinda be a big, fat lie so he kept his mouth shut as he watched his fellow spirits argue.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Watch your tone—

"Aquarius, with all due respect," Leo bayed as Cancer wondered exactly how much respect was actually due. "You hid the fact that Anna's line was not severed, you hid the fact that Layla was alive. Trust me my tone of voice is absolutely fitting."

"Loki." Capricorn interrupted patiently as an adult would when breaking up a fight between two children who are too old to settle a fight with fists. "It is not that we hid this from you, it had been specifically entailed in our contract. Layla did not want to be in touch with the magical realm."

"Oh yeah?" Leo said, folding his arms. "And pray, tell me, where did that get her? Six feet under in a pile of ashes."

Cancer flinched at the mention of the death of his former owner. He still remembered that day, it was the only day he ever saw Aquarius cry and it almost felt as if the stellar skies had no stars that could guide nor a soul to guide.

"You ungrateful piece of shit!" The mermaid growled, tightening her grip on the urn as Capricorn feared, rightfully so, that she might bring about a flood in the Celestial realm if Loki didn't tone his anger down.

"Just because." She narrowed her eyes at the lion, sharpening her voice to pierce like knives. "You didn't have a chance to serve her, don't take a piss on her decisions. Why do you think Layla was so afraid of stepping into this world? The Heartfilia line has been despised by supporters of Acnologia or did you conveniently forget that?"

"Oh, and what kind of an excelling job did you perform at protecting her from Acnologia's supporters?"

It was a low jab, directly aimed at her inability of protecting her mistress but she didn't lower her gaze from him.

"Well, at least my key isn't in the belly of some monster."

"Really? You're going to go with that?" He hit back.

Leo's aura seethed out clashing against Aquarius' gurgling anger and it felt like they might have to call the King lest the balance of the Celestial world was to topple on a dangerous curve.

"Leo," Capricorn said, sensibility flowing in his words. "I know you're angry and you have a right to be, it was wrong of us to hide it from you but we didn't have a choice, Layla had taken our word."

His gaze shifted to Cancer who straightened the legs attached to his back as the fiery spirit approached him; yeah, looks it was his turn to get fried.

"Any other justification you have to offer, Cancer?"

"No, nothing that you'd listen to anyway." He responded, fiddling with the ends of his blue shirt as Loki regarded him with hidden hurt. Loki and he were good acquaintance, they had some really fun times over the ages and it was unsavory to Cancer that the lion would look at him in that manner; not like he didn't partially deserve it.

Which was what catapulted the next statement.

"Layla," he began calmly, trying not to notice Aquarius wince. "Was the most selfish person I knew and you know why? Because she loved her family so much that she was willing to forgo magic itself. If you want to blame someone here then blame her love, blame how far she could go to keep her family safe and unaware of the evils that would terrorize her daughter and husband's well-being."

Loki stopped on his footing, stilling himself to the words spoken as he took in their meaning. Cancer watched quietly as all Celestial Spirits remained unmoving and that made him nervous. Jeez, he knew he was a cardinal sign and all but like giving speeches while being in the limelight was not his thing; Leo could do that.

"Loki." came the subdued voice of Virgo who looked at all of them meeting their eyes. "Princess is alive."

Sagittarius nodded in agreement. "Miss Heartfilia is alive and well but we do not know where, moshi-moshi. She survived the fire attack by the supporters of Acnologia, it's a turn of fate, the stars will her to live, moshi-moshi."

Virgo bobbed her head to the fire sign who seemed to somehow see sense through this bush of nonsensical drama, unlike his other counterpart. "It doesn't matter what has happened in the past." She said. "Right now, all we know is that a Heartfilia is out there, lost and alone without her keys and it doesn't take a genius to know how that would feel."

"She's not exactly lost." Aquarius gave out. "I met her."

"You what?! And why didn't you say so?" Loki asked, losing his anger in about three seconds.

"Because your dumbass was the one who hid my urn there!" She retorted, bumping head with him. "Did you think you would get away unscathed after giving my urn to those damn selkies?!"

"We're drifting away from the point." Virgo pointed out with insouciance on her exterior.

"Yes," Aquarius said, patronizingly so looking at the purple-headed maid. "The Fae realm is where I last saw her, I gave her my key but there's been a disturbing development—

"Let me guess," Capricorn chimed in. "She's the Priestess they have been talking about?"

"Yes," she nodded crossing her arms. "And has chosen a demon as her protector, those Mermaids up the Northern sea couldn't stop yapping about it."

Taurus, who had been quiet all this time, rose a brow at that. "But aren't demons forbidden from trying out as protector?"

And everyone in the room flinched at the reason why but really, unlike many races, they had forgiven the demon clan for their mistake. Oh for goodness' sake, it wasn't even Erza's fault and the repercussions had been tragic enough, to begin with.

Plus, if Anna was ever to know what treatment was being meted out to the demons these days by any other kingdom, she would be positively enraged.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking." Virgo voiced out, cocking her head to the side.

"Which demon did she take?" Leo asked curiously, he had taken a break from all realms for a long time now after giving his key to Karen which had ended bitterly and he would be grateful not to be reminded of it but now, it seemed like there was an urging call to return to civilization.

Capricorn faltered momentarily which was very out of character for the goat to do and Cancer couldn't help but raise his brows, exactly how bad could-

"Natsu Dragneel."

Oh wow. That was. . . unexpected?

He watched Leo jerk his head forward in surprise as there was thick pause amongst the spirits who exchanged a wide-eyed glance.

"The demon lord?" He clarified.

"Might as well call him the High King, he's nothing less of it." Capricorn shrugged. "Apparently, he interrupted the crowning ceremony and demanded that he be made protector."

"And she gave it?" Virgo questioned, tad confounded but not surprised —_ cause, let's be real this is Natsu we're talking about._

"It would seem so."

Loki blew out a deep breath, this was a very interesting chain of events. He had seen the demon once in the Great War, well, the whole thing started because of him or rather with Igneel's death. There was a reason Natsu was regarded as a fallen king in the Spirit realm, that man had gone through the most unkind fate.

He brought himself out of his mind. "So she will be residing in Hell."

"Yeah," Capricorn frowned, "I'm not sure how I feel about her staying in the realm of darkness and sin."

"But the choice has been made. We need to let her find our keys so we can make our contracts quickly." Leo stated as they raised their head up to him. "If she's a Heartfilia, chances are her magic is immensely powerful."

After discussing the location of their keys and how long it could possibly take for her to come across them, the Spirits linked to the Heartfilia line ended their session. Cancer observed Leo shuffle his feet after calming down, he shot a nervous peek at Aquarius who had no shame in openly glower at him and the Crab simply smiled to himself as the leader of the spirits made his way tentatively towards the mermaid, fearing for his life.

With a little hesitation, Leo shrunk his face to an edgy smile. "I'm sorry, Aqua."

Virgo eyed the exchange with amusement as Sagittarius shook his head with a half-smile. Not just anyone could call Aquarius, Aqua, heck even her boyfriend hadn't been given that right which was reserved for Leo who was as dear as a friend could get to her.

The mermaid looked at him like a candle melting, her shoulders relaxing as the acerbity in her eyes dwindled down to ocean eyes.

But did that mean she would forgive him without a hint of violence?

Nope.

Which was why the thud that was heard after she took a long jump to smack her urn right across the back of his head made Cancer simply lose a chuckle or two.

"Listen, you damned cat—

"Listening," came his smart response which earned him another smack on his head.

"Try touching my urn again, I will skin your pelt out and make a nice little furry coat for myself." She snarled. "Am I clear?"

"Crystal," he gagged out as Aquarius' arm choke let slightly loose as she smirked at him which in the spirit world had been taken as a corollary to something evil that had been committed.

"That and I hope you find your spectacles."

Loki's jaw dropped before he groaned, "Aqua. That was given by the Spirit King!"

"Oh, was it?" She said innocently as she moved away. "Well, that's certainly a pity."

It didn't sound like she thought so but Aquarius waved back at him. "I have a date with my darling Scorpio and cat,"

Loki looked at her retreating form. "Your key is probably next." She stated before flying out.

He grumbled at her exit, rolling his eyes as he looked towards the rest of the spirits. To which he smiled, it had been such a long time before he could see a motive in their eyes that reflected his own.

There would be no longer any tumult caused by the spirits, no reason to go astray in the mortal world to lure humans with evil hearts unto evil paths.

After all, they had a purpose now.

| • • • • |

It was the sound feet crushing twigs that woke Lucy up in the dead of night.

Her ears registered the sound as intrusive before her brain reminded her of where she had fallen asleep, it jolted her eyes awake to flutter open. Natsu lay a few steps away with his back turned towards her so she doubted if he knew that she was awake or maybe he did and just didn't show it.

The fire was still crackling, a bit tenderly now as it gave sufficient light for her to read from the grimoire she had in her satchel. Lucy took a few moments to shake herself to consciousness as she tried to forget why her cheeks felt swollen. She tucked her own still-soaked strands behind her ear as she began reading about Celestial spirits.

Whoever it was that was the writer of this book, Lucy would like to meet them someday.

It really did have a vast expanse of knowledge and it wasn't biased like the books in the Fae realm, something she decided she had to ask Mavis about. That and what was the deal with her not representing as Queen rather than the Fae tactician? But even Lucy realised that she was framing questions in her head to distract herself from the present situation.

Their conversation had sure left her in tears and she really hadn't wished for him of people to see her crumble but there wasn't anything she could do about it now apart from analyzing their conversation.

So the Church had lied to her. _Again_.

Something that she would get back at them for at some random point in life but not now. There could be a chance that the demon was lying but that didn't lead to a logical conclusion, still, she guessed she would have to ask Gray to run a background check if he could.

There was bristle in the bushes away from her but Lucy shrugged it as a part of her imagination while she went back to the deliberation that was being held in her head.

Though Lucy mused, this wouldn't change much. She still hated Natsu's guts and was fairly sure that the sentiments were returned. If he expected some sort of apology on her part for locking him in that box with the blood of Christ which she had gained through felonious means then he might as well pack lunch and picnic himself over cause there was no way that was happening anytime soon.

She shook her head and read the line under her finger.

"'I open thee,' says a Celestial mage whose soul is led by the stellar skies." Lucy read to herself, wondering where exactly had she had heard that before continuing with the keys. Apparently, majority of the Golden keys had been scattered around Earthland, those had immense power. She blinked as she went through the drawing of the spirits some were vague, some were on point which was why she was moderately surprised to see Aquarius hold the portrait of the mermaid she had met.

_Huh, that made sense,_ she thought, curious if it was normal for the spirits to offer their keys to random strangers even if the Law of Cáraid was involved. Most of the golden keys have been linked to Anna Heartfilia, therefore, to her descendants. Lucy stopped at the mention of her own surname, so they were linked to her. Was she really that powerful?

Her ancestor sounded like Godzilla version 2.1 and Lucy felt like Barney the Dinosaur. Man, things were so not looking up to her.

"Mystogan is gonna want that back soon."

She almost jumped at the low voice reaching her ears, she snapped her head to the demon pointedly arching a brow at the book on her lap.

"Who again?"

"The owner of that book," he gestured, "he's Jellal's twin. Sorcerers don't take kindly to stolen property but Mystogan might let you slip considering that he's a pretty chill person."

"Oh, I found it my shopping cart." Lucy shrugged, thinking if she should apply the _finders keepers, losers weepers rule _before she shook her head, she was definitely more mature that, also, it wasn't very nice to keep other people's things.

Natsu tapped his feet ignoring how on earth did Milliana drop it there of all places. Natsu snuck a glance at the man as he chewed on the inside of his cheeks, he couldn't do silences to save his life and if she was his only companion here then he might reconsider flying past the territories.

The reason he couldn't though was that it reminded him strongly of Zeref and Igneel, what he had and what he would never be lucky enough to have again. It was something they did; flying over territories during summer, Zeref on one wing holding unto him dearly because they were brothers. And Igneel.

A whimper stashed itself somewhere in his chest and his heart begged it to be released but he pushed it down to his gall bitterly and without remorse. He was not going to be weak and most certainly not when someone was present, especially her.

And that was the thing with pain. No matter how hard you tried to strangle it, it fought to be felt only because, at the end of the day, it belonged to you, it was made to be felt by you.

It dulled all other sensations which would explain why he didn't hear the steps of another presence zoning in on them.

"Uh, Dragneel?" She called out.

Natsu blinked at her.

"Is that," she said pointing behind him, "How Goblins look like?"

The question splintered his mind into reality as he spun around to look at the tall looking goblin, he was so willowy that Natsu wondered if he had to use any magic at all. Taking hollow steps, the goblin simply directed his gaze at the campfire.

"Food." It uttered in a discordant note.

Natsu narrowed his eyes as the goblin took another step sluggishly approaching where Lucy was sitting who merely looked at it more amused than threatened. It took him less than a second to set the creature on fire without completely killing it, just enough to subdue it though he didn't really assume that was necessary seeing how weak the creature already was. Still, precautions were precautions.

"Well," Lucy said, leaning to the side. "That was anti-climatic."

"They don't exactly look like that," Natsu said, stepping over the corpse that still had a reminiscence of his fire burning.

"Goblins? So what are they supposed to look more like?"

He looked back at the corpse, scrunching his nose. "More green."

Lucy rolled her eyes at the description, she could bet her money that there would be more information about Goblins in the book than what the demon just gave her. To her awful surprise, when she did reach the pages containing information, all it mentioned was green repetitively._ He's actually telling the truth?_ She was going to close the book as a few pages slipped but a particular page marked her attention in place and it caused Lucy to tilt her head in confusion.

"I tend to tell the truth most of the time," Natsu stated with clean frustration, "yet you always seem to be surprised."

"Most of the time is a very debatable value if it's you we're talking about."

"Hey now—

"Dragneel."

"I tell the truth pretty often—

"Dragneel."

"You just don't want to believe that—

"Dragneel!"

"What?!"

Lucy snapped her head to him, as she peeped over at the corpse of the slender creature only it wasn't, it began growing into the creature that had been sketched roughly on the paper.

_A Cawthorn, a fire-eating and breathing animal that lived in desolate parts, without fire it grows very weak to a willowy figure, almost resembling a Goblin. It grows wings to fly when it is satiated. It amplifies what it eats and has no method to be defeated. Will kill anything that it sets on sights immediately so stay near to a water source to avoid its flames._

"That is not a Goblin, it's a Cawthorn," Lucy told him, swallowing thickly as she stood up before stumbling a step back.

"Cawthorn?" He asked confused as he turned around to see what she as referring to. It turned to a two-headed snake while waist down it had the body of a rooster.

Something which would be a groundbreaking discovery in the mythical section of the creatures from the horror books she used to read as a kid but right now it sprang several nails of trepidation down her spine.

"It's a fire-eating and breathing creature. And your fire probably fed it enough."

A ear numbing screech poisoned through the air as Lucy immediately clasped her hands over her ears, flinching in sound agony. The Cawthorne took a moment before breathing in and Natsu, knowing what was coming next, pushed Lucy and himself out of the way as it trounced a roar of fire at them.

Missing narrowly.

Natsu tsked at the information at hand, his magic would be rendered useless because he couldn't take in shallow fires and his fires would only feed it. Realising the dread of the situation, massive black wings shot out from his back as he held Lucy close in his arms.

"No!" She shook away, clutching the book. "It can fly as well, going into the skies would give it open terrain."

_What the hell? What kind of plot twists were these monsters mutating to?_

He stepped back, almost stomping his feet in disapproval as he tried to find another working strategy. "Go run, I'll distract it."

"What? No." She refused at how stupid the prospect sounded, she wasn't going to leave him alone knowing full well that defeating the monster needed the wits he clearly didn't possess.

"Not up for discussion, little bird—

"Listen up fuckface," Lucy growled as she caught his collar, glancing at the creature who was eating the flames of the campfire as Natsu Dragneel vaguely felt that she would not hesitate to hit him over the head had her hands been freer, High King of the demons or not.

"You've done enough of decision making for today so unless you wanna be served as BBQ meat with no flavour, I suggest we make a run for it."

Natsu chewed on his tongue in aversion, his gaze exchanging between Lucy's brown eyes to the creature who seemed to make ready for round 2.

"Anytime sooner than the next century, Dragneel?" She said, tapping her feet urgently.

He let out a small yap of how infuriating the whole scene was to him and she took that as consent before yanking his hand out, entwining it with her own as she snatched them into a sprint. It was a very strange predicament that he had never thought he'd find himself in; running in the woods across the most familiar trees that yielded way to them. He felt the cruel night air hit his face as the blonde in front of him ran on nimble feet, venturing into the darker underbelly of the forestry.

They were nearing the river Riverine but Natsu could still hear the soft thumping of the monster hot on their trails as they lodged themselves behind a boulder. Lucy stifled her loud gasps into short, quiet breaths. Adrenaline pumped into their veins as they watched the monster scrabbled through the grounds, spitting out so many flames that actually made Natsu wonder how rich and reviving were his flames in the first place?

It surveyed the area close to the riverbanks but didn't approach it; like it was hesitant.

Lucy narrowed her eyes at the solution that presented itself to her. There was no way it was all so simple. What if the person writing the grimoire had got it wrong? What if it wasn't advisable for people to stay near water resources not to avoid the fires as the book had dimly told but rather because it was a weakness in itself?

She looked at the calmly flowing river reflecting the constellations above before Lucy checked the side pocket of her satchel, fishing out Aquarius' key.

Natsu's eyes almost bulged out of its socket at the key that once belonged to Anna but he held down his opinions as he watched the wheels in her head turn. Not so funnily, that was kinda the same look she had given him before she trapped him; clearly, she had found a way to defeat the monster, so exactly what was stopping her?

And his answer came promptly as he observed her face, it mind-boggled him enough to take a second try at it and he found the same quiver of her lips.

"You're doubting your magic?" He asked, incredulously because the concept was stupid, her magic was powerful enough to blow him across the field and Natsu didn't mean to brag but that was a tremendously tough accomplishment to own so why would she ever doubt herself?

Lucy's back stiffened as if she had been caught red-handed which she was but she had forgotten the demon's presence next to her.

"No." She stubbornly relented.

"Lies won't get you anywhere with me."

"I am—

"You're kidding me right?" Natsu said. "You had enough faith in your creator to trap me in a bloody box for a decade but not in yourself to summon your magic?"

She bristled at the truth as she belted her eyes out to him. "Are you _trying_ to pick a fight with me right now, Dragneel?"

"No, but how shitty—

"Well, fuck you too—

"How is a Priestess supposed to maintain peace amongst nations if she herself does not believe in her magic?"

And there it was. The exact question that had been hounding her for days now, he had thrown in it on her face like a pie and it didn't feel nearly as appetizing.

"I don't know so don't fucking ask me." She responded, clenching her teeth as she looked down, disgraced. Admitting weaknesses wasn't a hobby Lucy had ever kept at least not to people who she considered as absolute scoundrels.

Natsu would like to think that desperate times called for desperate measures so in the near future if anyone were to ask him what made him say it? He'd give that reason in the exact.

"Look." He started, holding her shoulders, and the contact made both of them shiver.

"I'm going to say this once and never again." He emphasized, staring deep into her chocolate glazed eyes. "Your magic is powerful and you need to put some faith in that because it really is."

And Lucy didn't find a trail of deception in his face, he was actually serious.

"And if you can't believe in yourself then know this," Natsu said, fiercely holding her close. "I believe in you."

"So make good on that will you, Lucy?" His hands left her shoulder and she almost resented the loss of warmth before knocking sense back into her head as Natsu flew out to face the monster by himself, probably to buy her more time.

Lucy's fingers wrapped around at the golden bow of Aquarius' key.

She withdrew a deep breath before kneeling at the riverbank and let her shivering hand holding the key touch its surface. Why couldn't she stop shivering? Lucy heaved in as much air she could to stop her lungs from trembling within, she could feel her heart pounding in her throat as she stilled herself.

"Gate of the Water Bearer, I open thee." She chanted. "Aquarius."

But nothing happened.

Oh god, oh god, she couldn't do this, she really—

_Calm down,_ a voice reached out to her, utterly similar to her own. _Take a deep breath, focus and harness your magic_, it told her, and above all, _believe_.

Her eyes closed as felt the water flowing, it held out to her as oceans had to the skies. Lucy felt a storming sea wither into smooth riptides and it told her stories of power that belonged to the waters, which now belonged to her. An upwinding spiral of magic burst open as if a dam had broken down and out came the waters demanding to be known.

"Open! Gate of the Water Bearer!" She swiped the key across the water. "Aquarius!"

And with a flourish appeared a mermaid with an urn in her hands and Lucy's eyes gleamed in joy and hope.

"You took your own sweet time, didn't you?" She said with a glare that would make Lucy grovel to her feet.

"I'm sorry I summoned you without a contract. Didn't mean to but we really need your help right now." Lucy immediately apologized with a low bow.

Aquarius humphed at the woman before her, some splitting image she was of Layla, she shifted her attention to the Cawthorn who was being fought out by the demon king who had seemed to have changed a lot since the funeral she noticed.

"Dragneel! Out of the way!" Lucy called out as the demon looked back at her then at Aquarius, sending a familiar smirk at the water spirit.

Aquarius twirled her urn, water collecting in it through several strong sources before she lashed out a torrent at the Cawthorne with the strength to hurl a ship lost in the sea back at the shore. It dissolved like a tablet at the bottom of a glass and left nothing behind.

It was a bit of an overkill but Lucy knew better than to complain.

"Thanks a lot, Aquarius."

"Listen up, twerp," she said, holding her collar as Lucy wondered if she could see the blank fear in her eyes. She probably could.

"You interrupted a date with my darling and this is the only time I'll forgive you for it."

"Absolutely."

"Try summoning me during my dates again, I will come for you with a wave so deep that the fishes will start complaining about the horrendous smell."

There were so many insults combined in that one sentence but the blonde simply nodded with a nervous laugh. "Noted."

Aquarius released her and she fell on her feet stumbling a bit before the mermaid threw a sparing look at the demon lad. And as quick as she had come, so did she go.

Lucy sighed almost in relief if that's how batshit crazy all the spirits were, she wondered if she could handle it. She hoped that was not the case as she walked back to where Natsu stood with her key in the pocket of her satchel. Well, that had been a ride.

But Natsu seemed to notice something next to him.

"Isn't this the same thing?" He pointed at the Gluasad circle of twirled mushroom tops.

"Yeah, it's probably come to take us home."

"Why?"

"Because we've gained something meaningful apparently that's what Mavis had told."

_And have we? _That was a good question and Natsu didn't know the answer as his gaze swept across the monster's remains if that was what one called a puddle of watery mud and there lay something shining in the dark.

"Hey wait." Lucy said as she crouched down to pick a golden key out of the mud.

And she smiled when she knew exactly which zodiac it belonged to.

_Gate of the Lion, Leo._

* * *

Selkies : a mythical creature that resembles a seal in the water but assumes human form on land in case you're all wondering.

Guys, I'm gonna be disappointing ya'all rn.

Remember those exams I talked about? And at some point, I would be taking some weeks off? Yeah, turns out it starts next week so I won't be able to update for quite some time but I swear I'll try my level best to, Pinky swear I will.

I hope you guys liked the chapter and if you didn't that's alright too, I accept pretty much anything. Also, there was this reviewer who straight up went like _I knew it's the church, it's always the church_ and bruh, I deadass laughed my heart out on that one cause yeah same here hun.

Until prolly 20th July if not sooner,

Chaol.


End file.
